SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON
by marinlucero chiba
Summary: UA. Ella tenia solo un anhelo en la vida que el correspondiera a su amor, pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno espera, la decisión de él cambiara el rumbo de su vida para siempre. Esta historia es un SERENA y ANDREW
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS PARA MI ES UN ENORME GUSTO PODER PRESENTARLES UNA VEZ MAS UNA HISTORIA COMPARTIDA Y EN ESTA OCASIÓN ME ACOMPAÑA MI QUERIDA AMIGA Y HERMANITA SERENATSUKINO MOON, ESPERANDO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA TOTALMETE DE SU AGRADO YA QUE SERA DE UNA PAREJA POCO VISTA, PUES SE TRATA DE UN SERENA – ANDREW, DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU LECTURA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD ABSOLUTA DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NOSOTRAS SOLO LOS TOMAMOS PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**

CAPITULO 1.

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, haciendo brillar los dorados cabellos de una jovencita de no más de dieciocho años que se encontraba en una de las bancas de aquel parque que la había visto convertirse en la linda mujer que era, había compartido con ella sus sueños, sus ilusiones pero sobre todo el amor, aquel primer amor que te llena la vida de innumerables ilusiones.

-Esto no es posible, por que????–dijo sollozando- POR QUEEEEE????- aún no podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir al joven del que ella estaba enamorada

--------FLASH BACK------------

Un joven de cabello cual ébano se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga, lo habían sido desde niños puesto que sus padres eran excelentes amigos incluso antes de que ellos nacieran, sabía que la joven no era muy puntual aunque esta vez había tardado mas de lo normal, estaba a punto de irse cuando una jovencita de dorados cabellos se hizo presente.

-Perdón por la tardanza es que perdí la noción del tiempo, tu sabes viendo las vitrinas en el centro comercial "La verdad es que no sabía que ponerme, quería verme especial para ti. Oh Dios por favor, por favor que se me declare"-dijo la jovencita

-Ustedes las chicas siempre perdiendo el tiempo frente a cualquier aparador, en lugar de desperdiciar así el tiempo deberías ponerte a estudiar, aun no se como lograste pasar de año princesa-

- Me pediste que viniera solo para eso Darien????-

- Pues no, no te pedí que vinieras para decirte que te pongas a estudiar, lo que pasa es que quiero compartir algo importante contigo- dijo el joven mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa en la que ella se perdió.

- "Hay por fin mi sueño se volvió realidad, se me va a declarar que feliz soy"-

-Serena, Serena???-

- He…..?????-

-Y ahora que te pasa parece que estas en la luna.-

- Que me decías???- El joven se limito a suspirar resignado al tiempo que una enorme gota se le escurría de la cabeza.

-Decía que… quería que tú fueras la primera en enterarte que he decidió entrar al seminario-

-Quuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!???- fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de derrumbarse ante semejante noticia

-Sere, estas bien???-pregunto el joven mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- Pero que te pasa, porque te pones así?-

- Es… es que… yo no me esperaba esta noticia- por más que lo intento no pudo impedir que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus celestes ojos- yo no …quiero que …te alejes de mí, yo…yo te…-debía decirle lo que sentía pero las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta y lo único que logro escapar de ella fueron los sollozos de su amargo llanto, mientras que los brazos de él la rodeaban cariñosamente.

- Tranquila princesa eso no significa que te deje de ver- después de unos minutos Serena había recuperado parcialmente la calma y aserto a preguntar lo único sensato que se le vino a la mente

-El entrar a ese lugar te haría realmente feliz??-

- Si, tu sabes que desde niño mi sueño ha sido el de ayudar a la gente, me había decidido en convertirme en doctor pero siento que como sacerdote podría ayudar a todo tipo de gente, y como doctor pienso que me hubiera visto limitado ya sabes, por los pensamientos sobre las clases sociales que tiene mi padre-

- Entonces yo soy feliz porque, tú eres feliz-dijo fingiendo la más radiante de las sonrisas

-Dime me acompañaras a pedir mi admisión-

-Creo que será mejor que vayas tu solo, no creo que a los directivos del lugar les agrade mucho la idea de que te acompañe una chica con la cual no tienes ningún lazo de sangre, no querrás dar una impresión equivocada verdad???-

-Creo que tienes razón princesa, pero no me puedes dejar solo cuando se los diga a mis padres he-

-No te preocupes allí estaré-

-Te llevo a tu casa???-

-No las chicas quedaron de pasar por mí en un rato más-

-Entonces te dejo, quiero adelantar lo más posible los tramites para mi ingreso- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ten cuidado y no regreses muy tarde a tu casa princesa-dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

-No te preocupes por mí- grito la joven al tiempo que movía su mano en señal de despedida y sus ojos eran bañados por su llanto aunque el no pudo notar esto ultimo ya que se encontraba bastante lejos.

-----------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Darien la dejara sola en el parque, las lágrimas parecían habérsele terminado por que por más que quería seguir llorando, estas se negaban a salir de sus ojos, lentamente se levanto de la banca y encamino sus pasos a la salida del parque, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que estuviera enterado de su secreto, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus pies la condujeron a la escalera de un templo, las cuales subió casi corriendo, al llegar al final de estas pudo ver a cuatro jóvenes de su misma edad conversando muy amenamente sentadas bajo uno de los cerezos que adornaban el jardín del lugar.

-Como creen que le este yendo a Serena???- Preguntaba una chica de pelirroja

-Hay Molly, pues por lo que se ha tardado yo diría que de maravilla, de seguro están recuperando todo el tiempo que han perdido-contesto una chica rubia

-Mina!!!- gritaron sus acompañantes

-Conociendo a la torpe de Serena de seguro no ha entendido nada de lo que el le dijo, y por estar en su mundo se ha olvidado de que la estamos esperando- dijo una chica pelinegra

-No digas esas cosas Rei, mejor esperemos a que ella llegue para que nos cuente como le fue-dijo una chica de cabellera azulada

-Amy, tiene razón debemos esperar –dijo Mina, fue en ese momento en que Molly se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena, al verla no pudo más que correr a abrazarla, lo que provoco que las demás también se acercaran

-Sere, que es lo que te pasa- pregunto una muy preocupada Amy

-Es… es que … Da… Darien-

- Que pasa con él Serena??-pregunto una curiosa Mina

- Darien … me… me dijo que… va a entrar aun…-

- Por dios Serena tranquilízate y dinos de una vez que pasa con Darien- dijo Rei perdiendo la paciencia ante los sollozos de la rubia

- Va a entrar aun seminario!!!-dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y se cubría el rostro con las manos

-Queeeeeeeeeeee!???- gritaron a coro las cuatro chicas

- El quiere convertirse en sacerdote para ayudar a la gente, se veía tan seguro de su decisión que no tuve el valor de confesarle lo que siento por él- Las chicas la ayudaron a ponerse de nuevo en pie y todas se abrazaron a ella en señal de apoyo y es que después de tantos años de amistad conocían a la perfección a su amiga o mejor dicho a su hermana, cuando Serena se hubo tranquilizado un poco Mina se vió libre de salir con un comentario muy suyo

- Pero cuéntanos que fue exactamente lo que te dijo- Aunque esta vez no recibió los acostumbrados gritos que sus amigas tendían a darle o las miradas asesinas de todas ellas al contrario se mostraron interesadas en saber lo que había pasado, ante esto Serena respiro profundamente un par de veces para después empezar a hablar

-Como les dije en la mañana Darien me cito en el parque hoy al medio día, me dijo que quería decirme algo muy importante, me tarde horas en arreglarme pensando que tal vez me diría lo que yo tanto anhelaba escuchar, pero lo que me dijo fue que había decidido entrar aun seminario por que así podría ayudar a toda clase de gente, que en un principio había pensado en convertirse en doctor pero que estaba seguro que su padre lo limitaría debido a sus pensamientos sobre las clases sociales-

-Y tu que le contestaste Sere??-

-Ay Amy pues como me falto el valor para decirle que estoy enamorada de él y no pude pedirle que no lo hiciera, e le dije que yo seria feliz mientras el lo fuera-

- Serena tonta en vez de llorar deberías de hacer algo para que no lo haga, prácticamente te diste por vencida antes de pelear por su amor-

-Pero que puedo hacer contra esto él esta convencido de entrar, lo leí en su mirada y se que se mantendrá firme en su decisión-

-Haber Sere, aun no es tarde amiga, el solo te dijo que va a ingresar al seminario, eso te da mucho tiempo que no debes desperdiciar, de aquí a lo que se ordena todavía hay esperanza de que pueda cambiar de opinión y no solo serás tu quien no querrá que el lleve acabo sus planes, recuerda que esta su padre y no creo que al señor Mamoru le cause mucha gracia su decisión-

-Sobre todo por que el señor Mamoru esta que se muere por que te conviertas en su hija-

-Amy y Molly tienen razón, eso es algo que tus padres y los de él siempre han querido, por lo menos tienes a alguien de tu lado amiga- dijo animada Mina

- Arriba esos ánimos Serena tonta ya veras que cuando menos lo pienses estarán planeado su boda-

-Y la luna de miel-

-Mina!!!!!!-gritaron cuatro chicas mientras que Serena empezaba a reír

-Yo solo decía-

- Gracias chicas no se que haría sin su apoyo-

-Pues llorarías y llorarías y llorarías tanto que inundarías a cada rato la ciudad- Tras su comentario Rei empezó a reír seguida por todas sus amigas, después de unos minutos de risas

-Saben se me ocurre que podríamos pedir el consejo de nuestros novios, después de todo a ellos también les va a caer como bomba esta noticia, ya que se llevan también con Darien como nosotras contigo Sere, y no creo que estén muy de acuerdo con su decisión, ya veras como nos ayudaran a idear algún plan para ayudarte- dijo una sensata Amy

-Lo que necesitas hacer es ir a tu casa y descansar en verdad luces mal, nosotras te acompañamos- dijo Molly y así las cinco chicas salieron del lugar rumbo a casa de Serena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad un joven de cabellos cual ébano conducía con dirección a la parroquia de Santa María, la cual a pesar de ser un edificio de corte moderno, tiene en su interior hermosos retablos barrocos, además de que colinda tanto con las instalaciones del convento principal de la ciudad, como con las del seminario.

El párroco a cargo del lugar es un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años, alto de complexión regular, cabello negro y bigote delgado su nombre es Tenshi y lleva cerca de 5 años que se hizo cargo de la parroquia por lo que es muy querido por las personas de la ciudad.

Al llegar aparco su coche a las afueras del lugar, se encontraba allí por que necesitaba conocer los requisitos necesarios para tomar la sotana de seminarista, pero como el lugar era tan grande se vio en la necesidad de pedirle a uno de los seminaristas que se cruzo en su camino, que le indicara por que camino debía seguir.

-Disculpa-

-Sí??- contesto un chico de unos veinte años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes

- Quisiera hablar con el párroco Tenshi me dijeron que se encuentra en su oficina me podrías decir como llego hasta ahí-

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte, así no te perderás de nuevo-

-Me sería de gran ayuda, gracias- Así los dos chicos se dirigieron a la oficina - Por cierto mi nombre es Darien Chiba-

-Mucho gusto Darien, mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata-

-Dime Andrew llevas mucho tiempo en el seminario?-

-Si tengo dos años de ingreso y en dos meses me ordenare de sacerdote-

-Andrew te molestaría si te preguntara que edad tienes??-

-Claro que no tengo veinte años-

-Eso quiere decir que estas aquí desde los dieciocho-

- Así es, Dime Darien piensas unirte al seminario no es así??-

-Pues sí, es por eso que he venido a hablar con el padre Tenshi-

-En ese momento Andrew se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera cuyo tallado consistía en una cruz, la cual se dispuso a tocar.

-Adelante- se escucho decir a alguien en el interior, por lo que el rubio abrió la puerta y junto con Darien se adentro en la habitación, la cual se encontraba casi vacía de no ser por el escritorio, unas sillas que se encontraban frente a el y un librero, detrás de el escritorio se encontraba sentado el párroco y tras de el se hallaba una cruz tallada en madera

-Buenos días padre Tenshi traigo conmigo a un joven que desea hablar con usted su nombre es Darien Chiba-

- Gracias por traer al joven Andrew ya puedes retirarte -

-Gracias por traerme Andrew-

-No fue nada Darien espero verte por aquí pronto- Dijo mientras se daban la mano en señal de despedida.

-Con permiso- y así el rubio abandono el lugar

-Bien hijo, dime que es lo que se te ofrece??- dijo el párroco mientras le indicaba una de las sillas frente a el, en donde el pelinegro tomo asiento

- Padre vengo para informarme acerca de los requisitos para iniciarme como seminarista ya que mi sueño siempre ha sido el de ayudar a la gente en general-

-Y porque precisamente el sacerdocio y no alguna otra profesión, hijo?-

-La razón de esto es que con otra profesión efectivamente ayudaría a la gente y lo había pensado creame pero desafortunadamente tendría problemas para hacerlo-

-Y porque tendrías problemas con otra profesión-.

-Había pensado en escoger la medicina, pero mi padre tiene la creencia de que en este mundo la gente se distingue por su clase social y con esto no pretendo hablar mal de él pero se que me impediría por todos los medios posibles que atendiera a toda clase de personas, no me gustaría desobedecer a mis padres por ningún motivo, es por eso que he elegido este camino-

-Entiendo hijo y veo en tus ojos la decisión que has tomado, y la forma que estas tratando el asunto referente a no iniciar un distanciamiento con tus padres me muestra que eres un hombre de principios católicos, y es por eso que aceptare que ingreses la próxima semana para que inicies tu preparación en el seminario-

-Muchas gracias padre-

-Lo único que te pido es que traigas las cosas mas indispensable para tu estancia aquí pues sabes muy bien que el ser sacerdote requiere de sacrificios tu me comprendes verdad, también te pido que hables con tus padres ya que su apoyo será muy importante para ti y por lo que me has dicho será algo difícil para ellos, y me gustaría que me respondieras también una pregunta-

-Dígame usted padre-

-Como andas del corazón?-

-Pues mi salud esta perfectamente bien-

-Eso es bueno hijo, pero no me refiero a tu salud sino a tus sentimientos, en específico hacia alguna mujer en especial en tu vida, una novia para que me entiendas mejor-

-Para serle sincero padre si hay una chica muy especial para mi, pero no es mi novia- dijo mientras entre cerraba los ojos, para ver claramente la imagen de Serena sonriéndole- Ella es mi mejor amiga se llama Serena y ella sabe sobre esta paso tan importante para mi, incluso me atreví a pedirle su apoyo para el momento en que les comunique a mis padres sobre está decisión

-Pues por lo que me dices y tu mirada puedo deducir que esta jovencita es muy importante para ti, no me lo tomes a mal si te hago este interrogatorio ya que necesito que seas sincero contigo mismo ya que no debe haber ninguna duda en tu corazón-

-Lo se perfectamente bien y me gustaría que la conociera, ya que como le he dicho ella es especial, me permitiría que el día de mi ingreso ella me acompañara hasta aquí-

-Por supuesto las puertas de este sagrado lugar están abiertas para todos pues esto no es una cárcel y ya que lo mencionas me gustaría también platicar con tus padres y eso seria todo por el momento hijo, te espero entonces el lunes siguiente a las 8 de la mañana-

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos la próxima semana, y una vez más gracias padre- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta

-No hay de que, que nuestro señor te acompañe hijo-

Darien salio con emociones encontradas del seminario, se encontraba emocionado por que sabía que podría dedicar su vida a ayudar a los demás, aunque por otro lado no podía dejar de temer a la reacción de sus padres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres jóvenes paseaban por las calles centrales de la ciudad, con dirección a la fuente de sodas más popular de la ciudad el Crown Center.

-Para que tendrán tanta prisa de vernos las chicas?- Pregunto un joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos color verde

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar no, Zoizote, por eso vinimos- contesto un joven de larga cabellera plateada y ojos grisáceos

-Malachite, le dijiste a Neflyte que nos alcanzara en el Crown verdad???-Pregunto un joven rubio de ojos azules

-Claro que si, Jedite-

-Bien pues solo nos queda esperar- dijo Jedite al tiempo que tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del lugar

-No me digan que solo me esperaban a mi- dijo un cuarto chico, el cual tenia el cabello castaño, y ojos color miel, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Jedite

-Para nada estamos esperando a unas personitas más importantes de lo que eres tú Nef-

-Tus palabras me hieren Jed- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho justo donde debía estar su corazón- Pero ya en serio, para que me han pedido que viniera con tanta urgencia-

-No hemos sido nosotros, sino las chicas- al parecer aquellas palabras no fueron del completo agrado de Neflyte

-Las chicas!!!, y para que????-

-La verdad ni nosotros mismos sabemos, Mina llamo hace 20 minutos al departamento pidiendo que nos reuniéramos en este lugar lo más pronto posible, solamente alcance a escuchar que era algo relacionado con EL PRINCIPE y LA PRINCESA.- dijo Malachite

-Es por eso que pensamos que es algo de vital importancia, ya que las chicas han cancelado su tarde de compras- dijo Jedite

-Lo bueno es que no tendremos que esperar mucho para saber de que se trata- dijo Zoizote, señalando hacia la puerta del lugar por donde acababan de entrar las cuatro chicas, las cuales se acercaron hasta la mesa, la primera en saludar fue Mina, y es que no perdió tiempo abalanzarse hacia Malachite, ante lo cual a todos se les formo una gota sobre la cabeza.

-Hola amor, me extrañaste- pregunto aún sin soltarlo-

-Mina, claro que te extrañe- dijo dando le un dulce beso en la frente

-Hola Zoi- dijo Amy al tiempo que le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla

-Hola amor- contesto el chico lo que hizo que Amy se sonrojara

-Hola Jed-

-Hola Rei- fue un saludo por demás frío y es que aunque ellos dos se amaran profundamente ninguno tenía el carácter para demostrar sus sentimientos en público, los únicos que sabían sus verdaderos sentimientos eran sus amigos por lo que estaban acostumbrados a sus 'demostraciones' de amor.

-Hola chicos- dijo Molly sin apartar la mirada de Neflyte ya que hacia solo un par de semanas habian terminado y aun que quedaron como amigos, ella tenia la esperanza de poder volver con él.

Despues de haberse saludado, las chicas tomaron asiento junto a sus respectivos novios, a excepción de Molly la cual quedo enfrente de Neflyte, pero antes de que pudieran empezar a platicar, una jovencita pelirroja de ojos verdes se acerco a la mesa

-Hola chicos que van a ordenar??-

-Hola Unasuki- contestaron todos a una sola voz, para despues ser Malachite quien pidiera las ordenes

-Lo mismo de siempre por favor-

-En seguida vuelvo con las hamburguesas y las malteadas- Una vez que Unasuki hubo dejado las ordenes, fue Malachite el encargado de romper el silencio

-Ahora si, se puede saber a que se debe la urgencia de que nos viéramos???-

-Lo que sucede amor es que Serena nos dio una noticia que nos sorprendió mucho-

-No me digan que todo este alboroto se debe a un chisme sin importancia-

-Te equivocas Jedite, no es ningún chisme y sobretodo es algo muy importante- contesto Amy

-Que fue lo que les dijo LA PRINCESA- pregunto Zoizote, pero ninguna de las chicas sabía como decírselos a si que guardaron silencio

-Vamos hablen claro de una vez, dejense de rodeos quieren- pidió Jedite, mientras Malachite y Zoizote masticaban un pedazo de hamburguesa y Neflyte le daba un trago a su malteada

- Darien va a ingresar a un seminario- solto Rei tan de golpe que los chicos se atragantaron

-Cof cof cof cof …que han dicho- Pregunto Neflyte tras reponerse de la impresión

- Lo que oyeron Darien ingresara a un seminario- repitio Molly

-Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? expliquesen bien por favor- pidió Malachite

-Amor, la verdad no sabemos ni cuando, ni como ya que en estos momento el se fue a ver los requisitos necesario para ingresar-

-S Serena solamente nos dijo que el tiene el sueño de ayudar a todo tipo de gente y que había considerado la carrera de medicina, pero debido a los prejuicios de su padre dejo de lado esa opción y se decidió por el sacerdocio- comento Amy

-Y como es que Serena se entero de esto- pregunto Zoizote

-Lo que pasa es que ellos hace un momento hablaron, el mismo Darien la cito en el parque para darle la noticia, ella en un principio creyó que por fin se le declararía, tanto para ustedes como nosotras no es un secreto que a ella le gusta Darien , ¿no es asi?- esta vez fue el turno de Molly para hablar

-Claro que lo sabemos, solamente el es el único que no se ha dado cuenta de ello- comento Neflyte

- Hasta sus padres desean que su relación se formalice como debe de ser-continuo Jedite

- Es lo mismo que nosotras pensamos, pero ahora creo que debemos ayudar para tratar de disuadirlo de esa idea ¿no lo creen así?- Pregunto Rei

-En verdad creen que debamos entrometernos en su decisión??- pregunto Zoizote

-Lo único que queremos es que hablen con él, porque suponemos no tardara en decírselos a ustedes- dijo Mina

-Así es necesitamos saber si solamente lo hace por escarpar de su casa o inclusive un matrimonio forzado con Serena o si verdaderamente lo hace por vocación-

Los cuatro chicos se quedan pensando un momento antes de contestar algo respecto a las suposiciones de Amy, pero en ese momento el celular de Malachite empezó a sonar y cual es su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Darien por lo que el peliplateado se los hace saber a todos los presentes ahí reunidos.

-Y hablando del rey de roma, adivinen ¿quien es?-

-Darien- grito Mina

-Es la oportunidad que necesitamos seguramente les va a comunicar su decisión tenemos que aprovechar la ocasión, contéstale pero no le digas que estamos con ustedes ya que se le haría raro que no estemos con Serena, ya que ella le dijo que nos reuniríamos mas tarde- Y como Amy le había pedido el peliplateado contesto la llamada no sin antes activar el altavoz.

- Hola príncipe-

-Hola general en ¿Dónde andan?-

-Porque lo preguntas?-

- Porque llame al departamento y nadie me contesta, supuse estarían fuera por eso te llame para ver si podríamos vernos ahora mismo tengo algo importante que comunicarles amigos-

Malachite dirige una mirada hacia los presentes como pidiendo permiso a los demás para que el responda, a lo que todos asintieron de forma silenciosa con la cabeza.

-Estamos en el Crown Center porque no te vienes para acá y así conversamos de una vez los demás generales están conmigo-

-Me parece perfecto entonces en 20 minutos estoy con ustedes-

-Entonces aquí te esperamos- y con eso la llamada termina.

-Ya lo oyeron, él viene para acá y por su tono de voz presiento que esta conversación tiene que ver con lo que nos han dicho chicas-

-Entonces nos ayudaran a saber lo que realmente le sucede y formar un plan para poder ayudar a Serena-pregunto Rei

-Esta bien pero con la condición, de que si nosotros comprobamos que su decisión no tiene nada que ver con las 2 primeras suposiciones que han sugerido, no haremos ningún plan- contesto Jedite

- Entiendan que si lo hace por vocación no debemos inmiscuirnos- concluyo Neflyte

-Esta bien chicos si en verdad lo hace por vocación no insistiremos más, ahora será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos antes de que Darien llegue.- dijo Molly mientras se ponía de pie al igual que sus amigas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En una de las habitaciones superiores de una hermosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad, una jovencita se encontraba llorando desconsolada a los pies de su cama, se encontraba tan sumergida en su dolor que no había notado q ya no se encontraba sola, no fue hasta que sintió el roce de una mano sobre su cabeza que se percato de la presencia de una mujer de largos cabellos azulados la cual se encontraba sentada sobre su cama observándola en silencio.

- Serena, hija que te ocurre- Serena levanto la vista y se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su madre.-Sere estas bien??-

- Mamá… es que… estuve con… Da… Darien…de haber sabido… yo-

- Y por eso lloras cariño, deberías estar feliz, además no es nada malo, estar con la persona que amas-

- Máma… el tiene… algo que comunicarles a sus papas y a ustedes… el va… a…-

-No, no mi niña… no me digas… yo entiendo él y tu-

-Por favor mamá, déjame que te expli…-

-No supongo que lo que me vas a decir, lo tienen que hacer entre los dos ¿no es así?-

-Sí mamá pero… él…-

- No, no me digas más chiquita, el quiere comunicárnoslo personalmente no es así-

-Sí- lo dice más para ella que para su madre

-Esto merece ser festejado, voy a llamarle a Setsuna- y se dirige hacia el teléfono para llamar a su mejor amiga la señora Chiba.

En una casa muy parecida a la de los Tsukino se escucha el insistente repicar del teléfono, una mujer de larga cabellera negra con reflejos verdes se dirige a contestarlo- Alo, ¿Ikuko? ¿Que pasa?-

- Hay amiga, ahorita que regrese me encontré a Sere en la casa y estaba llorando-

- Pero que tiene, le pasa algo malo a mi niña-

- No, no le pasa nada malo, yo mas bien diría que ha llegado el momento que por tanto tiempo hemos estado esperando-

-¿Qué dices? No me digas que ella y Darien por fin se hicieron novios-

-Creo que algo más-

-Algo más??, no me digas que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esperamos que este inicio halla sido de su agrado, un saludo a todas y todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo bye.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES AGRADE Y SIGAMOS CONTANDO CON SU APOYO MEDIANTE SU LECTURA Y SUS COMENTARIOS, SIN MAS PREAMBULO LOS DEJAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.

SAILOR MOON Y LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI

**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

En una casa muy parecida a la de los Tsukino se escucha el insistente repicar del teléfono, una mujer de larga cabellera negra con reflejos verdes se dirige a contestarlo- Alo, ¿Ikuko? ¿Que pasa?-

- Hay amiga, ahorita que regrese me encontré a Sere en la casa y estaba llorando-

- Pero que tiene, le pasa algo malo a mi niña-

- No, no le pasa nada malo, yo mas bien diría que ha llegado el momento que por tanto tiempo hemos estado esperando-

-¿Qué dices? No me digas que ella y Darien por fin se hicieron novios-

-Creo que algo más-

-Algo más??, no me digas que…

_**Capitulo 2**_

-Eso creo, pero la verdad no se bien, y es que me dice que Darien es quien desea hablar sobre el asunto, yo creo que deberíamos facilitarle el momento adecuado ¿no lo crees así amiga?-

- Por su puesto y que te parece si nos reunimos hoy en la noche, pero hay que avisarles a Kenji y Mamoru para que dejen a un lado sus compromisos por el día de hoy, después de todo es lo que siempre soñamos los cuatro desde que nacieron-

-Tienes razón, dame unos minutos y regreso contigo, solo voy a mandar a Serena a dormir una siesta para que luzca preciosa en la noche porque tiene los ojos muy hinchados-

-Esta bien, no te tardes tenemos que prepararlo todo para la cena-

-No te preocupes enseguida llego bye-

-Bye-

Y ambas mujeres cuelgan el teléfono, e Ikuko convence a Serena para que tome una siesta, quien a decir verdad no estuvo al pendiente de la conversación que se dio entre las dos mujeres y debido al cansancio emocional se queda dormida en cuanto su cabeza toca las suaves almohadas. Después de asegurarse que su hija dormía profundamente Ikuko tomo su bolso y salio de su casa camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en el portón de al lado, en el que ya la esperaba la señora Chiba

-Ikuko, que es lo que ha pasado??-

-Creo que Serena esta embarazada-

-QUEEEE?-

-Que creo que vamos a ser abuelas-

-Estas diciendo que el bebe de Sere es de mi Darien-

-Eso creo-

-Por fin nuestros rezos han sido escuchados-

-Aunque no era la forma de que estuvieran juntos-

-Lo importante ahora es que ellos van a estar juntos y pronto tendremos con nosotros a un pequeño angelito-

-Bien empecemos a preparar la cena, como ya no nos da tiempo de preparar un pastel de chocolate como le encanta a nuestros hijos, que te parece si lo ordenamos a alguna pastelería-

- Pero a cual yo no conozco ninguna cerca-

-El otro día tropecé con una chica que venia con un pastel, por curiosidad le pregunte si ella se dedicaba a hacerlos y me dijo que si, me dio una tarjeta con su número-dijo Ikuko al tiempo que le mostraba una tarjeta a su amiga

-A ver permítemela vamos a marcar de una vez- dijo Setsuna al tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta de la mano de su amiga _'Lita Kino Experta en pasteles Express Teléfono: 23-455'_ eran los datos q tenia impresos la tarjeta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad una joven de cabellera castaña, se encontraba cocinando cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó Ring ring ring –Alo-

-Buenas tardes, hablo con Lita Kino?-

-Buenas tardes, si con ella habla digame en que le puedo servir-

-Lo que pasa es que necesito un pastel de chocolate para las 8 y me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo para hacerlo-

-Claro que si puedo, para cuantas personas-

- Para 6 personas-

-Déme su dirección por favor, se lo iré a entregar personalmente-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el Crown

-Unasuki- dijo Malachite ante lo cual la chica se aproximo a la mesa

-Sí???-

-Sería posible que nos cambiáramos de mesa-

-Heee??, sí, quieren que lleve todo esto para allá???-dijo señalando los platos medio vacios que habían dejado las chicas.

-No hace falta, es más te pagaremos esto de una vez y a la otra mesa llevanos 4 cafés americanos, por favor-

-Claro que si algo más???-

-Sí, por favor cuando llegue Darien, no le comentes que las chicas estuvieron aquí-

-Esta bien yo no le diré nada "Que extraño, que estarán escondiendo??, y si se los pregunto??,_Unasuki que diría de ti tu hermano_(es su conciencia) no mejor lo dejo así"-

Un par de minutos después

-Hola Darien-

-Hola Unasuki, has visto a los chicos??-

-Oh, claro que si alteza su sequito esta esperándolo en aquella mesa- dijo señalando una de las mesas más lejanas a la puerta- Que vas a ordenar?-

-Lo de siempre Unasuki-

-Ok en seguida te lo llevo-

-Gracias- dijo Darien para después acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos

-Vaya que milagro que están solos generales-

-Las Sailors están de compras en compañía de la princesa, así que decidimos aprovechar para reunirnos-contesto Malachite

-Y en que momento pensaban avisarme???-

-Intentamos llamarte pero tenias apagado el celular "No creo que lo llevaras encendido mientras estabas viendo lo del seminario"- comento Neflyte

-Es verdad lo apague por un rato, debo admitir que su pequeña reunión me resulta muy conveniente-

-Así por que príncipe??-pregunto Zoizote

-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante –En ese momento Unasuki llega con la orden de Darien, la cual consiste en una malteada de chocolate y un pedazo de pastel del mismo sabor-"Esto si lo voy a extrañar" Gracias Unasuki-

-Sabes que bueno que Sere no ha venido, si no ya se estarían peleando, ya que es la ultima rebanada de pastel de chocolate- dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

-No crees que estas un poco mayorcito para andar tomando malteadas?-

-Vamos Mal admite que a ti también te gustan-se defendió Darien

-Para nada-

-Entonces por que cuando Mina esta aquí solo tomas malteadas?-

-Por que a ella si le gustan y…-

-Y…??-

-Que es eso tan importante que nos ibas a decir??-

-De seguro algo relacionado con la princesa no??-

-Te equivocas Jed, lo que tengo que decirles es algo que solo me involucra a mi-

-Debe ser algo muy serio no es normal que nos hables con ese tono-

-Sí lo es Zoi, verán he decidido ingresar al seminario de la parroquia de Santa María-

-Queeeeeeee!!!!- dijeron los cuatro y es que en el fondo pensaban que talvez Serena hubiera malinterpretado las palabras de Darien

-Lo que escucharon, voy a convertirme en seminarista-

-Pero a que se debe esa decisión??- Pregunto Neflyte

-Ustedes saben que es mi deseo poder ayudar a las personas y he decidido que esta es la mejor forma-

-Puedes ayudar a las personas de otras formas, no será que lo vez como la forma de escape ante las presiones de tus padres para que te fijes en Serena?-

-Claro que no Zoi, mis padres han dicho eso toda la vida y no por eso me he alejado de ella-

-Y ella, ya lo sabe??-

-Si Nef, fue a la primera que se lo dije-

-Y como lo tomo??-pregunto Malachite

-Se sorprendió bastante creyó que me alejaría de ella para siempre, pero después lo entendió y me va ayudar a decírselo a mis padres-

-Pobre de la pequeña princesa, ha de estar destrozada- dijo sin pensar Zoi

-Destrozada??, que quieres decir Zoi??-

-Vamos Darien hasta un bebe, puede darse cuenta de que Serena esta enamorada de ti-

- "Esta enamorada de ti"- las palabras de Jedite retumbaban en la mente de Darien

-Darien??- pregunto Neflyte al ver la cara de asombro de Darien

-Yo…-

-En verdad no lo sabias??- pregunto esta vez Malachite

-No "Si lo hubiera sabido antes", siempre creí que me veía como a un hermano, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera dicho tan de golpe mi decisión "Es más hubiera sido otra la decisión" tienes razón Zoi a de estar destrozada, debo ir a verla-

-Darien!!!- Grito Neflyte pero fue inútil él ya había salido del lugar

-Y ahora???- Pregunto Zoi

-Creo que quedamos igual-

-Tal vez no Jed, después de todo hemos hecho lo que las chicas nos pidieron, ahora todo depende de ellos dos- dijo Malachite mientras sacaba su celular para comunicarse con Mina, a la cual le tuvo que contar con lujo de detalle la platica que tuvieron con Darien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de los Chiba, Setsuna e Ikuko empezaban a preparar la comida que se serviría en la cena de esa noche la cual consistía en bolas de arroz y curry, se encontraban tan entusiasmadas por la idea de que Serena se encontraba embarazada.

-Tanto que habíamos intentado nosotros en forzar esta relación y mira con lo que nos salieron nuestros hijos, que dentro de poco tiempo seremos abuelos- dijo una muy ilusionada Setsuna

-Tienes razón amiga pero lo que si me preocupa un poco es la reacción que tendrá Kenji, sabes muy bien que es muy apegado a Sere y no creo que le agrade del todo esta noticia-

-No te preocupes es posible que en un principio no lo tome bien pero lo aceptara, al igual que Mamoru les alegrara saber esta noticia-

- Crees que debamos anticiparles algo a nuestros maridos para que la noticia no los agarre de sorpresa-

- Si yo creo que si, pero les pediremos que se hagan los sorprendidos cuando mi niño de la noticia, lo conozco muy bien y se que le molestaría el hecho de que nosotros lo hallamos sabido antes de que el nos lo diga. Bien hemos terminado de prepararlo todo, es hora de alistarnos para el gran acontecimiento.-

- Bueno mejor no nos podría haber quedado, me voy a casa para cerciorarme de que Sere se ponga bonita para su futuro esposo y que Kenji este enterado de lo que se trata esta cena, aunque me va a costar algo de trabajo evitar el hecho de que salga en la búsqueda de Darien para aclararlo todo antes de tiempo- dijo Ikuko mientras se limpiaba las manos

-Entonces nos veremos mas tarde-

-Claro Setsuna hasta al rato-

Ikuko salio de la casa de los Chiba con una gran sonrisa, todo se había terminado de preparar para la "gran ocasión"como ella y Setsuna habían nombrado a la noticia que Darien quería dar a todos ellos, nuevamente subió a la recamara en donde había dejado a su hija descansando, toco en la puerta para saber si ella se encontraba despierta pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se dispuso a entrar a la habitación y sobre su mullida cama observo a la rubia dormir apaciblemente, desde ese lugar su hija le pareció un verdadero ángel

y se disponía a despertarla cuando de pronto oyó la voz de su marido llamándola y se apresuro a bajar para platicar con el antes de que subiera al segundo piso.

- Amor ya llegue-

-Querido que bueno, necesito hablar contigo antes de irnos a casa de Mamoru y Setsuna-

-Pero que es lo que pasa??, porque la urgencia de reunirnos hoy??-

-Es… es que… sucede algo y no se como lo vallas a tomar, solo te pido que

mantengas la calma porque todo se sabrá a ciencia cierta en la casa de nuestros amigos-

-Por favor amor me estas asustando, solo dime una cosa esto tiene que ver con mi pequeña princesa???

-Si –dijo en un hilo de voz- Por favor siéntate que esto es difícil y a la vez es una noticia maravillosa y por la que hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

-No me digas que ella y….-

-Si mi amor eso parece pero…-

-Pero… que…???-

-Al parecer lo de ellos no ha sido un simple noviazgo-

-Que me quieres decir con todo esto- dijo Kenji con un semblante algo irritado.

-Creo que nuestra hija esta esperando un bebé- dijo de repente la mujer.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Que estás diciendo???, pe…pero como se a atrevido Darien a… ,lo voy a buscar ahora mismo y tendrá que darme una explicación a todo esto y si no lo hace entonces….

-Espera por favor –dijo parándose enfrente del hombre para impedir que saliera- Precisamente es lo que queremos lograr con la cena, que Darien nos de la "noticia", además recuerda que se trata de la felicidad de nuestra hija y por su estado no es recomendable que sufra de emociones tan fuertes-

-Esta bien dejaremos que todo se de en la cena, ahora dime donde esta mi pequeña-

-Estaba por despertarla y es que cuando llegue en la tarde la encontré llorando en su recamara y antes de irme a preparar todo con Setsuna la deje descansando, vamos a arreglarnos primero y después le ayudare-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Darien intento comunicarse con Serena, pero por más que lo intento esta no contesto el celular por lo que se vio en la necesidad de llamar a alguna de las chicas, aunque tampoco tuvo mucha suerte ya que los teléfonos de Molly, Rei, y Amy se encontraban apagados y el de Mina sonaba ocupado, ante tal situación pensó en ir a buscarla a alguno de los centros comerciales pero sin saber como se encontró cerca de la parroquia en donde se encontraba el seminario, decidió entonces pedir el consejo del padre Tenshi, aparco su auto a unos cuantos metros de la entrada y se dispuso a ir en busca del párroco, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la oficina de este una voz llamo su atención.

-Darien??, pensé que ya te habias marchado-

-Sí, Andrew pero a ocurrido algo y ahora más que nunca necesito hablar con el padre Tenshi-

-Me temo que eso no será posible, él ha ido a llevar a las nuevas novicias al orfanato de Yokohama por lo que no creo que vuelva hasta mañana, pero si lo que necesitas es hablar, ten la confianza de hacerlo conmigo-

-Gracias-

-Ven vayamos al jardín, hay podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan- y así Andrew guío a Darien hasta el jardín que separa la parroquia del seminario- Dime que es lo que ha pasado-

-Me acabo de enterar que mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de mi-

-Ya veo, pero que ella este enamorada de ti no significa que tu le tengas que corresponder-

-Ese es el problema, yo hace tiempo estuve enamorado de ella, pero siempre pensé que ella me veía como a un hermano y no le dije nada y ahora ya no se si el sacerdocio es en verdad mi camino-

-Sabes cuando recién ingrese al seminario, el padre Tenshi me dijo que a lo largo de mi preparación para ser sacerdote se me presentarían innumerables pruebas que marcarían el camino que debería seguir-

-Alguna vez te has visto en una situación similar???-

-Sí y no, veras mis padres se hicieron cargo de la hija de unos amigos cuando estos fallecieron, ella llego a vivir con nosotros cuando tenia siete años, de los tres yo soy el mayor y siempre me encargué de mis hermanitas, pero la mañana antes venir a vivir aquí, a la que siempre considere como mi hermana me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi, para mi fue fácil decidirme, yo no la veía más que como mi 'hermana', sabía que el decirle la verdad la iba a lastimar pero la hubiera lastimado más dándole falsas esperanzas-

-Decirle la verdad a Serena- dijo Darien más para si mismo que para Andrew

-Se que suena drástico, pero no hay nada mejor q la verdad-

-Gracias Andrew-

-Recuerda debes ser sincero contigo mismo y con ella-

-En verdad te lo agradezco, has sido de gran ayuda-

-Espero que todo salga como debe ser-

Y con los consejos de Andrew en la mente Darien salio del seminario, justo en el momento en que caía el ocaso el cual se quedo contemplando hasta que el cielo se oscureció por completo, fue en ese momento en que decidió no aplazar más las cosas así que tomo su celular y marco a su casa

-Casa de la familia Chiba-

-Hola Mamá-

-Darien que ocurre hijo-

-Nada en especial, esta noche mi padre cenara con nosotros??-

-Si, hijo pero por que lo preguntas?-

-Es que tengo algo muy importante que platicar con ustedes, los veo en dos horas-Así acaba la comunicación y las palabras de Andrew vuelen a hacerse presentes en su mente –Ser honesto con Serena y conmigo mismo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los señores Tsukino se alistaron para el momento de sus vidas, Kenji llevaba puesto un traje en color gris oscuro, con una camisa color celeste la cual era adornada por una corbata en el mismo color que el traje, mientras que Ikuko lucia un sencillo vestido negro en línea A, el cual le llegaba a los tobillos y cuyo único adorno eran los brillantes que llevaba por tirantes, como lo había dicho Ikuko, cuando ellos estuvieron listos fue a despertar a Serena a la cual encontró sentada sobre su cama acariciando a Luna la pequeña gatita que le había regalado Darien para su cumpleaños tres años atrás.

-Hola mi pequeña, ya estas un poco más calmada- Serena solo asintió sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota, Ikuko se acerco a ella y le pasa una mano por sus dorados cabellos- Sere mi niña, no te preocupes por nada todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras-Serena la miro confundida pero Ikuko no le permitió decir ni una palabra- Sabes hoy vamos a cenar en la casa de los Chiba-

-En casa de Tía Setsuna y tío Mamoru??- dijo la joven al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa-"Si, si quiero ir, quiero verte una vez más, sentir tu cercanía, reflejarme en tus lindos ojos azules, disfrutar de tu sonrisa y escuchar tu voz, aunque talvez serán los últimos momentos que pueda disfrutar junto a ti, pero quiero, quiero verte aunque sea una vez más"-

-Si, por eso he pensado que seria bueno que te pusieras el vestido que tanto le gusta a Darien-dijo Ikuko mientras le extendía dicho vestido, Serena solo asintió y se perdió por la puerta del baño, dos horas después la familia Tsukino se encontraba frente a la puerta de la familia Chiba

- Hola que bueno que llegaron- dijo Setsuna la cual llevaba un vestido verde botella sin mangas el cual al igual que el de Ikuko le llegaba hasta los tobillos

-Hola Setsuna y el cabeza dura de Mamoru ¿en donde está?- dijo Kenji

-Aquí estoy viejo –y tras decir esto se funden en un abrazo de fraternidad, Mamaoru llevaba un traje color azul marino con una camisa color crema, su corbata al igual que Kenji era del mismo color del traje, el cual aumentaba el color zafiro de sus ojos

-Creo que estos dos nunca cambiaran, no lo crees así amiga-

- Tienes mucha razón Ikuko, pero pasa por favor ,Y Serena?-

-Aquí estoy tía Setsuna-

- Mi niña- dijo abrazando a la rubia la cual lucia un vestido rosa pastel en línea A, que se sesga desde las rodillas hacia la izquierda, el cual tiene un escote en forma redonda en la parte de la espalda, mientras que en el frente se abre en forma de V, uno de los anchos tirantes es adornado por una rosa hecha con la misma tela, a juego llevaba unos zapatillas de correa no muy altas y como accesorios unos pendientes en forma de rosa- Pero mira nada más que hermosa vienes, querido ven a saludar a esta linda princesita-

Mamoru que hasta ese entonces se encontraba platicando con Kenji giro en la dirección hacia donde Serena se encontraba para descubrir a la adorable jovencita, no podía creer que ella fuera ya la madre de su futuro nieto y es que lo que le había contado su esposa en un principio lo enfureció al igual que sucedió con Kenji pero después lo tomo con una inmensa alegría, por lo que se acerco hasta ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola linda princesita – dijo Mamoru el cual le beso la frente- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola tío- lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla- Estoy bien… creo-esto ultimo lo dijo más para si misma.

-Ven preciosa siéntate a mi lado esta noche quiero consentirte-

-Oye amigo mío, recuerda que es mi hija así que el único que la puede consentir soy yo-

-Pero desde hoy ella también es mi hija y mucho más por lo que viene en camino-A Serena solo se le escurría una gota por la cabeza y es que las discusiones entre su padre y Mamoru cada vez eran de lo mas raras que podía escuchar, así que intervino para que los varones dejaran de pelearse, por que sabia que tanto Setsuna como Ikuko solo miraban con desenfado lo sucedido.

-Por favor papá y tú también tío dejen de pelear, yo los quiero por igual-

-Deberías quererme más a mi – Se quejo Kenji

-Y por que va a querer más a un viejo rabo verde como tu??-

-Porque soy su padre, y al padre siempre se le quiere más-

Serena suspiro resignada y disimuladamente se alejo de ambos hombres, miro hacia donde estaban su madre y su tía y se extraño que la estuvieran observando y murmurando cosas al tiempo que la señalaban. . No le dio la menor importancia ya que si ella se encontraba en ese lugar era con el único propósito de pasar unos momentos aunque fueran los últimos en compañía de Darien, decidió que esperaría a que el llegara en la sala de televisión, normalmente eso era lo que hacia, así que ninguno de los presentes le impidió hacerlo, minutos después se escucho como un auto se detenía justo frente a la casa, Serena q se encontraba cerca de la ventana vio que Darien bajaba del coche y se encaminaba a la casa, por lo que decidió salir a recibirle, olvidando por un momento el dolor q sentía en el corazón.

Al llegar a la entrada Darien escucho las risas de varias personas adentro de la casa y sin lugar a dudas puedo distinguir a quienes pertenecían , dentro de su mente se libraba una batalla pues estaba seguro que detrás de aquella puerta también se encontraba Serena y si bien era verdad tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, el hecho que sus padres y los de ella se encontraran presentes también podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo ya que por un lado sabia que los cuatro adultos no desistirían de su intento en conseguir que ellos se hicieran novios como muchas otra vez había sucedido y por otro lado sabia que podían apoyar a Serena para ser mas llevadero la pena tan grande que nuevamente le causaría, después de unos minutos de reflexión se decidió a entrar, con la firme convicción de hacerles participes a todos su decisión.

- Hola a todos- dijo al momento de cruzar por el umbral y sin perder tiempo se acerco a su madre y a la que siempre considero como una tía, a las cuales saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hijo mío que horas son estas de llegar, en donde andabas???-

-Ya mujer deja siquiera que nos salude también a nosotros-

-Lo siento mamá tuve cosas que hacer- dijo el joven mientras se acerca su padre y a Kenji para darles un abrazo

-Hola Darien- dijo Kenji- Setsuna te preocupas demasiado por el no crees, además el ya es todo un hombre, seguramente estaba planeado su futuro junto a... -Mamoru le da un codazo discreto

-Si amor Darien ya esta grande como para que tu sigas consintiéndolo- comenta Mamoru

-Miren quienes dicen eso de consentir a los hijos hace un rato ustedes dos se peleaban por hacerlo, consintiendo a Serena-

-Si pero con serena es diferente- dijo Mamoru- Recuerda que ahora pasa por un algo completamente nuevo-

- En eso tienes razón- dijo Ikuko- A ella es quien hay que consentir por que pronto su vida cambiara y la de nosotros también

La actitud de sus padres y del matrimonio Tsukino, resultaba de lo más extraño posible y es que normalmente para esos momentos ya hubieran movido cielo, mar y tierra para lograr su propósito, sin embargo ahora simplemente hablaban de una forma completamente irracional. Por lo que decidió a salir de esa discusión de la única forma coherente

-Bueno y a todo esto donde esta mi princesa- dijo Darien

- Esta en la sala de televisión hijo- contesto Setsuna

-Entonces voy por ella-Pero no hubo necesidad que el pelinegro fuera hasta la sala porque en ese momento la rubia llegaba hasta ellos Darien se quedo de una sola pieza al contemplar la figura de la mujer que tenia enfrente y es que ese vestido rosado siempre le había gustado, él mismo se lo había regalado en una navidad y si en el maniquí lucia bien en Serena lo hacia aun más.

-Hola Darien- saludo Serena, con la más linda de sus sonrisas

-Hola princesa- dijo este acercándose hasta ella para besarle una de sus mejillas.

Ante esto los padres de ambos solo podían sonreír al ver como al fin sus hijos formaban una pareja y es que la forma en que Darien miraba a Serena les daba la seguridad de que sus sospechas eran mas que seguras.

-Pero hijo que descortesía la tuya no te quedes parado y ayuda a Serena a ponerse cómoda – le dijo Mamoru

-Ella en estos momentos necesita más que nunca descansar bien y no tener sobresaltos- continuo Setsuna mientras literalmente arrastraban a Serena por la sala

- Creo que tienes razón papá y si me lo permiten me gustaría platicar un poco con ella a solas

- Adelante hijos pero no se tarden que la cena estará servida en unos momentos-dijo Ikuko

- Vamos al jardín Serena???-

- Si a donde tu quieras- dijo tomando el brazo que Darien le ofrecía. Así los jóvenes salieron de la sala con rumbo al jardín dejando a sus padres con su conversación.

- Yo creo que van a ponerse de acuerdo en como nos darán la noticia- dijo Setsuna.

- Yo espero que solamente nos den la sorpresa del noviazgo a un me cuesta creer que mi pequeña ya sea toda una mujer-

-Vamos amigo se que esto del embarazo no te ha gustado de la forma en que se dio, y debo confesarte que en un principio a mi tampoco pero ya no hay remedio –

-Además debemos empezar a preparar la boda y la llegada del bebé no es así Setsuna-

-Si amiga yo creo que desde mañana tendremos que empezar a visitar tiendas con Sere para ir comprando todo lo necesario-

- Si mi nieta debe de tener de todo y solo lo mejor-dijo Mamoru

- Tu nieta, dirás mi nieto- protesto Kenji

-Pues yo deseo que sea una linda princesa como su mami- contesto Mamoru

-Te equivocas amigo será todo un príncipe como su padre-contra ataco Kenji

-Un momento ustedes dos, que tal si son un lindo par de gemelitos- dijo con toda seguridad Ikuko a lo que los dos hombres que estaban discutiendo solo sonrieron ante esa posibilidad

-Miren será mejor que dejemos que sea lo que dios quiera yo solo pido que nazca con bien- a completo Setsuna

Mientras tanto en el jardín

Serena se encontraba observando las bellas rosas que Setsuna plantaba en ese lugar, desde que salieron de la casa ella y Darien no habían cruzado palabra algún pero de pronto la voz de Darien la saco del trance en que se encontraba.

-Serena, tu sabes que es lo que se traen entre manos nuestros padres?

-No Darien no se nada, han estado actuando así desde que llegamos y la verdad me preocupa un poco ya que por lo general tratan de que entre tú y yo halla más que una amistad- dijo tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

-Si tienes razón pero no solamente te pedí que saliéramos para hablar de ellos, hay otras cosas que necesito platicar contigo, ven vamos a sentarnos en los columpios como siempre.

-Si vamos- dijo en un hilo de voz y caminaron hasta los columpios y una vez sentados el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Princesa necesito saber que piensas respecto a lo que hablamos en la tarde, pero por favor dime la verdad.

-Darien para que quieres saber mi opinión al fin de cuentas eres tú quien debe tomar la decisión mas adecuada para tu futuro y no debería de importarte lo que digan los demás- dijo luchando por que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no se escaparan.

-Eso lo se, pero en verdad necesito que tu me lo digas-

-Está bien te diré lo que pienso al respecto, solo con la condición de que después de esto me dejaras a solas por un rato.

-Esta bien pero no antes de que yo también hable contigo sobre algo que me hicieron ver los generales esta tarde cuando los vi- Serena solo asintió y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Esta mañana estaba feliz cuando me pediste que nos viremos en el parque como solemos hacerlo, me sorprendió mucho tu decisión porque yo… yo pen… yo pensaba confesarte… algo que para mi es importante…-

-Por favor, dime que es eso que quieras decirme - se acerco hasta ella para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran.

- Yo… yo estoy…-

Pero su conversación es interrumpida por la campana de la entrada, afuera se encontraba una chica alta de pelo castaño levantado en una coleta alta, vestía un peto en blanco y una blusa de cuello de tortuga en color verde y levaba un pastel de chocolate en la mano. Por lo que los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la reja y comenzaron a hablar con ella.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos a la recién llegada

-Buenas noches disculpen esta el la casa de la señora Setsuna Chiba-

-Si ella es mi madre- contesto el pelinegro- en que puedo ayudarte

-Lo que pasa es que traigo un pastel que me encargo la señora esta tarde ¿podrían avisarle de favor que ya esta aquí?

-Claro que si, Serena puedes llevar a la señorita a la cocina para que deje el pastel ahí, yo por lo mientras le avisare a mamá para que la atienda-

-Si – dijo Serena secando disimuladamente una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos

-Sígueme por favor, ¡oh! perdona no se cual es tu nombre-

-Tienes razón me llamo Lita Kino y ¿ustedes son?

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba-dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarla, alo cual Lita correspondió

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino encantada de conocerte-

- Es un gusto de conocerlos-

-Sígueme Lita la cocina es por aquí- dijo Serena pues se separaban de Darien para entrar directamente por el lado contrario de la entrada principal de la casa mientras el lo hacia por esta.

-Es muy guapo tu novio Serena- comento la castaña

-No, Darien no es mi novio, el solo es mi amigo-dijo tristemente la rubia- Pero siéntate en lo que viene Setsuna- dijo señalándole una de las sillas altas de la barra que servia como desayunador

-Oh perdóname yo pensé como …-

-No te preocupes Lita que mas diera yo porque eso fuera realidad, pero él ha tomado una decisión que hace imposible cualquier posibilidad-

-Lo lamento mucho Serena no debí entrometerme, hace tiempo yo pase por una situación parecida-

-De verdad??, lo lamento mucho, creo que se ha tardado demasiado déjame ver que sucede en seguida vuelvo- Serena abandono la cocina por la puerta contraria a la que habían entrado ella y Lita pues esta daba directo a la sala de la casa, pero jamás se imagino la situación con la que se encontraría.

Darien por su parte estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su madre.

-Ikuko debemos ir mañana mismo de compras para escoger la cunita del bebé y la ropita.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, acaso era eso lo que Serena intento decirle en el jardín antes de que Lita llegara con el pastel, que ella estaba esperando un bebé, pero se preguntaba quien era el padre, porque hasta donde el sabía ella no tenía novio ¿o sí?, iba a buscarla para saber si esa era la causa por la cual se encontraba triste, por que aunque ella trataba de disimular él se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que había estado llorando

-"Y yo que pensaba que su tristeza se debía a mi decisión"- pero justo en el momento en que se iba a mover de su lugar se escucho el sonido de un objeto de vidrio estrellándose en el suelo.

Serena había casi llegado a la sala cuando escucho las mismas palabras que Darien había escuchado, dio un par de pasos hacia a tras pero tropezó con una pequeña mesa por lo que el florero que esteba en ella fue a dar directamente al suelo mientras que la cabeza de la rubia era invadida por la idea de que aquel bebé del que hablaba su madre sería un hijo abandonado, pues ella sabía a la perfección que a los sacerdotes no les era permitido tener descendencia, ¿Seria por eso que Darien quería ingresar al seminario? No el no era el tipo de hombre que rehuía a la responsabilidad de eso estaba muy segura lo conocía perfectamente bien. Así que armándose de valor se acerco hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y los de Darien sentados. Darien, quien la había visto acercarse a donde se encontraban los padres de ambos decidió salir del lugar en que se encontraba y se acerco a ella rápidamente.

-¿De que bebé hablan mamá?-

Todos los presentes giraron hacia la voz de la rubia y sonrieron al ver que los chicos estaban juntos

-Hijos ya no tienen por que disimular- contesto Ikuko

-Ya lo sabemos todo y por eso Kenji, Ikuko es para mi un honor pedirles la mano de su hermosa princesa en matrimonio para que se case con mi hijo- dijo Mamoru, ante lo cual las lagrimas que Serena había estado reteniendo brotaron libremente por sus mejillas, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de que su reacción no se debía a una gran alegría , sino por el inmenso dolor que se apoderaba de todo su ser.-Pero que esperas Darien acércate a tu novia y abrázala –dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia Serena, fue en ese momento que Darien salio del estado de trance en que lo habían dejado las palabras de su padre.

-No papá detente por favor –grito para ser escuchado a lo que las dos parejas voltearon sorprendidos por esta reacción

-Pero que te pasa que no es esto lo que intentabas decirnos??- pregunto Setsuna

-Claro que no, lo que quiero decirles es que voy a ingresar a un seminario- dijo para después dar paso a un incomodo silencio. En aquel lugar se podía percibir una atmósfera por demás tensa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Serena se dirijo hacia la cocina en donde una Lita muy asustada había escuchado todo el alboroto que se había originado.

-Serena que pasa??,-

-Lo siento Lita, no me acorde de ti, tendrás que venir mañana o llevarte el pastel-dijo la aludida mientras intentaba contener una vez más las lagrimas

-Estas bien??- dijo la joven al notar como las gruesas lagrimas descendían por el rostro de la rubia

-Es que ya no puedo más con esto y no quiero volver ahí- y finalmente se soltó nuevamente en un llanto desconsolador lo cual hizo que la castaña se acercara hasta ella y la abrazara como si fueran amigas desde hace tiempo

-Tranquila Serena, no se lo que halla pasado allí adentro, pero lo que si se es que todo tiene remedio, se que no lo ves así en estos momentos, pero si el llanto te ayuda llora todo lo que tengas que llorar y veras que después de que te hayas desahogado tomaras las cosas con más tranquilidad-

-Gracias Lita- dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba más a aquel abrazo, después de unos momentos Serena recupero un poco la compostura y sorprendió a Lita con unas palabras que la castaña en verdad no se esperaba-Gracias una vez más, sabes aunque apenas nos conocimos me inspiras mucha confianza y me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, claro si tu quieres-

-Claro que si me encantaría además no tengo muchas amigas únicamente una muy querida para mí, pero ahora ven siéntate que te parece si comes un trozo de pastel-

-Gracias pero la verdad no siento ganas de comer nada en estos momentos, además aun no se te ha pagado por el y no creo que sea correcto-

-Por eso ni te preocupes y si no me lo pagan, después te lo cobrare a ti- ante este comentario las dos chicas sonrieron ligeramente.

_**En la sala **_

El silencio que se había hecho presente fue roto por un muy molesto Kenji.

-Mira Darien será mejor que esto no sea una broma tuya para evadir tu responsabilidad con Serena, por que eso si no te lo permitiré ese bebé no puede nacer sin un padre

-Pe… pero…y mi hija- intento hablar Ikuko, la cual había descubierto la desaparición de Serena

-Yo no sé de que bebé me hablan, a mi también me ha sorprendió muchísimo esto y en todo caso es ella quien debe aclarar esta situación -

Ante estas palabras todos buscaron con la mirada a Serena y fue hasta ese entonces que se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba presente fue Setsuna la primera en deducir que se encontraba en la cocina pues de ahí era de donde había salido por lo que decidió ir hasta ahí y fue que la encontró hablando con otra chica.

-Serena… necesito que… -no termino la frase porque de inmediato observo que una chica que no conocía estaba presente- Oh quien eres???-

-Disculpe señora soy…-

-Ella es Lita Kino trajo el pastel que le encargaste tía-dijo Serena

-Perdóname se me había olvidado lo del pastel, gracias por traerlo, la verdad me da pena pedirte que vuelvas mañana para pagarte, pero como comprenderás en estos momentos pasamos una situación un tanto complicada-

-No se preocupe señora yo regreso mañana al medio día, si le parece bien??-

-Esta bien querida nos vemos mañana-

-Entonces me retiro, con su permiso-estaba apunto de abandonar la cocina cuando Serena la detuvo por un momento.

-Lita espera- la chica giro hacia la rubia- Como te puedo localizar para que hablemos después?-

-Puedes pedirle a tu tía mi teléfono, ahora debo irme no las entretengo mas y recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato, adiós-

-Si, adiós-

-Serena ven vamos a la sala todos nos están esperando - ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y juntas salieron rumbo a la sala

Al llegar a la sala -Ya estamos aquí-hablo Setsuna, al momento de estas palabras pronunciadas por la mujer todos voltearon en dirección a ellas, Darien que se encontraba parado al lado contrario decidido acercase a Serena le dio una mirada muy dulce y tomo sus manos, esta acción dejo muy sorprendidos a todos

-Bien, Serena cariño di nos por favor de quien estas embaraza?-estas palabras pronunciadas por su madre resonaban en sus oídos

-por favor hija dinos si Darien es el papá de esa criatura-hablo Kenji

El silencio reino por un instante ya que la chica no pronunciaba palabra alguna, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus celestes ojos y es que esto era lo último que podría soportar ya que muchas veces soñó con la posibilidad de poder llevar en su vientre un pequeño angelito fruto del amor entre ella y Darien, pero ahora ella sabía que eso jamás sucedería y aun con un nudo en la garganta y soltándose de las manos de Darien contesto

-yo… no…no estoy embarazada… no se… de donde… sacaron… esa idea- al terminar de decir esto Ikuko solo atino a abrazarla y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar pero fue interrumpido por el señor Chiba

-Estoy esperando Darien que me digas que todo eso del seminario no es más q una broma de mal gusto-

-Te equivocas papá en verdad he decidido ser sacerdote y no médico-

-Pero que disparates dices, ya te habías decido, incluso te aceptaron ya en la universidad en Estados Unidos-

-Pero he cambiado de opinión a tiempo así que no iré-

-NO NO lo acepto-grito- arruinaras tu vida, yo acepte tu decisión de no seguir con el manejo total de la empresa porque me aseguraste que aun podrías ejercer como médico y vigilarla pero con esta nueva decisión dudo mucho que sea posible-

-Papá por favor escúchame…-

-No Darien esto es lo último que hablamos tu y yo, ya me imagino lo que vas a decirme y créeme no tengo ganas de escucharlo, me siento muy decepcionado de ti y si en verdad piensas seguir adelante con esta locura tendrás que olvidarte de mi- una vez que termino de

decir estas palabras Mamoru se fue rumbo a su despacho y se encerró en el dejando a todos atónitos por su reacción pues era cierto que el hombre tenia su carácter pero jamás lo habían visto de esta forma.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Darien fue la reacción de Setsuna que solamente se alejo del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina acompañada por Ikuko y Kenji dejando solos a los dos jóvenes para ese entonces Serena se había dejado caer en uno de los sofás aun no podía creer todo lo que había sucedió momentos antes, aunque ahora sabia que todo era definitivo Darien se iría para seguir su camino, la leve esperanza que tenía murió al escuchar discutir a los varones Chiba por que cuando oyó lo del bebé llego a pensar que talvez si existía talvez no con ella pero eso le daba la oportunidad de pelear por su amor frente a cualquier mujer, pero eso si jamás permitiría que un angelito se quedara sin su padre, todas estas ideas rondaban su cabeza cuando Darien tomo asiento junto a ella, Serena deseaba ignorar que el estaba ahí pero al notar que Darien se había llevado las manos a la cabeza no pudo más que preocuparse por él, ya que ella sabia que cuando él actuaba de esa forma era por que estaba apunto de colapsarse.

-Darien estas bien???- pregunto tragándose su propio sufrimiento, Darien parecía no haberla escuchado por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo cuando se vio atrapada entre los brazos de este.

-Serena- sollozo Darien, al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima descendía por su mejilla-Dime acaso estoy haciendo mal por querer tomar ese camino? – Serena no sabia que contestar si le decía que si estaba haciendo mal tal vez él se quedaría a su lado, pero a cambio de que?, de su felicidad, no definitivamente no podía mantenerlo a su lado a costa de eso.

-Darien, no digas esas cosas por favor-decía mientras contenía todo su llanto- Yo se que en estos momentos es difícil para todos aceptar la decisión que has tomado, deja que las cosas se calmen un poco, ya veras que todo ira mejor por la mañana-

-Pero princesa como voy a estar en paz cuando mis padres no quieren saber de mi, ya viste lo que paso él decidió encerrarse en el despacho y ella ni siquiera me miro y se fue, ayúdame por favor-

-Ayudarte??? "No me pidas que los convenza de algo de lo que no me puedo convencer ni a mi misma"-

-Sí, por lo que más quieras habla con papá-

-pe… pero yo… que podría… decirle?-

-Se que te estoy poniendo en un dilema por algo que se supone que debo hacer yo, no te pido que lo convenzas de aceptar mi decisión, solo quiero que le pidas que me de la oportunidad de explicarle- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la chica por lo que Serena pudo distinguir la suplica que se desprendía de los ojos de él, una suplica a la cual era imposible negarse. Respiro profundo mientras se separaba por completo de él para ponerse en pie.

-Esta bien Darien déjame ver que puedo hacer, espérame aquí-dijo asiendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas para contener las lagrimas que más que nunca luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos, para después encaminarse hacia el despacho dejando solo a Darien, el cual empezaba a recuperar la calma.

Al estar frente a la puerta del despacho de Mamoru, el cual estaba del lado contrario a la entrada de la sala Serena sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban cuando las palabras de Darien se hicieron presentes en su mente "Por lo que más quieras habla con papá".

-Por ti, que eres lo que más quiero- murmuro para si misma antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta, al otro lado de la misma solo se escucho el Toc toc toc, que produjeron los nudillos de la joven al golpear la puerta, ante el cual Mamoru contesto

-Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar mas palabras tuyas Darien…, para mi es como si hubieras muerto-

-No soy Darien tío… - dijo la rubia con la voz entrecortada, luchando por mantener dentro de si sus lagrimas ante lo que el hombre de inmediato corrió a abrir la puerta .

-Serena pasa pequeña, perdóname creí que era él-

-No te preocupes tío, se muy bien que esto es muy difícil para ti y tía Setsuna- dijo la rubia mientras entraba en aquella habitación

-Sabes siento tanto todo lo que paso hace un rato, tu bien sabes que nuestra más grande ilusión siempre ha sido que Darien y tú estuvieran juntos formando una hermosa familia-

-Lo sé, yo… yo tam… también llegue a… soñarlo- dijo liberando al fin el llanto que se le agolpaba en los ojos

-Pero hija a caso tu…-

-Si,YO AMO A DARIEN más que a nada en este mundo- dijo entre sollozos la rubia

-Perdónanos por favor- dijo el hombre el cual se había unido al llanto de la joven mientras la abrazaba tiernamente- lo ultimo que queríamos era causarte este daño, no se como surgió lo del bebé y cuando Darien llamo para decirnos que quería hablar con nosotros supusimos que era eso lo que el quería comunicarnos-

-Yo se… que no lo… hicieron con esa intención, ha habido muchas confusiones yo misma por un momento…. pensé que… Darien quería evadir esa responsabilidad con… alguna otra mujer… y que lo que… me había comunicado al medio día… era un escape…-

-Como has dicho? Él se atrevió a hacerte sufrir así diciéndotelo primero, no lo puedo creer-

-él no sabe nada sobre lo que te acabo de confesar-

-Pero entonces… por que no… se lo dices… talvez lo hagas cambiar de opinión…-

-No… eso seria inútil... él ya tomo su decisión … es por eso que te pido que tu también aceptes lo que el ha decidido-

-No puedo Sere-

-Por que no lo puedes aceptarlo??… como yo lo he hecho-Mamoru se quedo asombrado por las palabras de Serena, era verdad nadie podía estar sufriendo en esos momentos más de lo que sufría ella y aún así le estaba pidiendo que aceptara la decisión de su hijo.

-No cabe duda… eres un ángel… tienes razón si tu que tanto lo amas has logrado aceptar su decisión no soy quien para no seguir tu ejemplo- dijo el hombre para después besarle la frente

-Gracias… ahora quisiera irme-

-Ven… vamos a buscar a tus padres, talvez no se hallan ido aun- Al tiempo que ellos llegaban a la sala, también lo hacían Kenji, Ikuko y Setsuna, Darien estaba sorprendido al ver que Serena y su padre habían salido del despacho juntos, pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a acercarse a Serena, Kenji e Ikuko ya se encontraban a su lado y es que al igual que él se habían percato de las lagrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de la en los ojos de la joven.

-Hija te encuentras bien-cuestiono Kenji, Serena asintió

-Por favor vamos- dijo con la voz entre cortada debido a sus llanto. Ante esto Ikuko solo pudo abrazarla con gran fuerza mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta, pues ahora sabia porque había encontrado a su hija llorando en su habitación, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta cuando la voz de Darien se hizo presente

-Serena- ante esto la joven se detuvo de golpe y volteo al lugar donde se encontraba Darien

-Ya cumplí con lo que me pediste, ahora... déjame... ir – dijo en cuanto vio como el joven intento acercarse a ella, para después corriendo de aquel hogar y sus padres detrás de ella.

-Serena, Serena-gritaba Darien y estuvo a punto de seguirla pero fue detenido por su padre

-Espera a donde crees que vas??-

-Tengo que verla, quiero saber por que esta así, que fue lo que le dijiste para que saliera en ese estado-

-No Darien, no he sido yo quien la ha puesto en ese estado, acaso no te has dado cuenta que es por ti por lo que ella esta así???-

-Como dices??-

-Lo que has oído, así que te pido, no mas bien te exijo que la dejes en paz ya no quiero que esa niña siga sufriendo, no quiero volver a ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y en lo que respecta a lo que nos comunicaste acepto tu decisión, pero que te quede claro que lo hago solo por ella-

Las palabras dichas por su padre se agolpaban una a una en su cabeza, dejándolo estático en aquel lugar, ya que había confirmado lo que Zoi había dejado escapar en la tarde, fue tanto su asombro no se percato cuando sus padres salieron rumbo a la casa Tsukino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

GRACIAS A AYANN, YDIEL Y BEATRIZ VENTURA POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERAMOS QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA DE CERCA, BESOS BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODAS Y A TODOS ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO JEJEJE, SIN MAS PREAMBULO A LEER SE HA DICHO.

SAILOR MOON Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NOSOTRAS SOLAMENTE LOS TOMAMOS PRESTADOS PARA CREAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN AFAN DE LUCRO.

**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

-Espera a donde crees que vas??-

-Tengo que verla, quiero saber por que esta así, que fue lo que le dijiste para que saliera en ese estado-

-No Darien, no he sido yo quien la ha puesto en ese estado, acaso no te has dado cuenta que es por ti por lo que ella esta así???-

-Como dices??-

-Lo que has oído, así que te pido, no mas bien te exijo que la dejes en paz ya no quiero que esa niña siga sufriendo, no quiero volver a ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y en lo que respecta a lo que nos comunicaste acepto tu decisión, pero que te quede claro que lo hago solo por ella-

Las palabras dichas por su padre se agolpaban una a una en su cabeza, dejándolo estático en aquel lugar, ya que había confirmado lo que Zoi había dejado escapar en la tarde, fue tanto su asombro no se percato cuando sus padres salieron rumbo a la casa Tsukino.

**CAPITULO 3**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de salir huyendo de la casa de los Chiba Serena se encerró en su habitación, estuvo pensando en todo lo sucedido en la noche mientras, aun no sabía por que había ayudado a Darien a convencer a Mamoru aun no sabia que le había llevado a decirles tales cosas al que consideraba su tío, pero era algo que ya no podía contener y que simplemente había dejado escapar de su ser. No paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara las suplicas de sus padres del otro lado de la puerta y es que era de esperarse que Mamoru les hubiera contado todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-Sere, hija por favor abre la puerta- se escuchaba decir una y otra vez a Ikuko

-Sere, princesa por favor hazle caso a tu madre- continuo Kenji, ante lo cual Serena solo contesto a todo pulmón

"Princesa" aquella palabra había bastado para desencadenar el otro sentimiento del que había sido presa la rubia desde hacia un rato, y es que en esos momentos todos los que la rodeaban eran culpables de su sufrimiento sobretodo sus padres y aquellos a los que consideraba como sus tios, por lo que no pudo reprimirse más tiempo y exploto en un arranque de ira

-NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME LLAME ASI DE NUEVO-

-Sere, por favor tranquilízate y ábrenos la puerta, hija- dijo una tercera voz la cual pertenecía a Setsuna

-YO NO SOY TU HIJA-

-Sere, por favor- volvió a pedir Ikuko la cual se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas

-QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA, SI NO FUERA POR SUS TONTERIAS YO NO ESTARIA SUFRIENDO DE ESTA MANERA- las palabras de Serena hicieron que la sangre de los cuatro se helara.

-Pero Serena- intento hablar Kenji, pero la voz de Serena se volvió a hacer presente

-DEJENME EN PAZ, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-

-Serena, tal vez lo que necesitas es hablar con alguien que no seamos nosotros o tus amigos, así que aquí te dejo los datos de Lita, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte- dijo Setsuna mientras deslizaba la tarjeta por debajo de la puerta.

-Creo que es mejor dejarla sola, ya verán que mañana será la misma de siempre- dijo Mamoru mientras descendía las escaleras en compañía de su esposa y amigos.

-Yo lo dudo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Setsuna e Ikuko

-Será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos- dijo Mamoru, a lo que Setsuna solo asintió, momentos después el matrimonio Chiba se encontraba en su hogar

&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Tsukino, Darien se encontraba sin saber como actuar ante esta situación, siempre creyó que las insinuaciones de sus padres y de los Tsukino nunca habían hecho efecto en Serena, era cierto que alguna vez esa idea a él mismo le había agradado años atrás cuando ambos eran adolescentes pero siendo 2 años mayor que ella decidió que él no la presionaría a sentir algo por el como lo hacia el resto de sus conocidos, y con el paso del tiempo en verdad había llegado a verla como su hermana pequeña; todos los acontecimientos de esa noche le resultaban un verdadero caos y sin más que hacer decidió subir a dormir porque a pesar de querer saber como se encontraba Serena, sabia muy bien que ni sus padres, ni los de ella aceptarían que él se acercara a la joven y tenían razones de sobra para mantenerlo alejado, subió hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella, se sentó sobre su cama aún rodeado por la penumbra , estaba a punto de recostarse cuando la tenue luz del cuarto de enfrente llamo su, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buró al lado de su cama, y se encamino hasta el balcón, por un momento se quedo pensando si trepar aquel árbol que muchas veces les había servido como puente para llegar a la recamará del otro era una buena idea, así que sin dudarlo más se atrevió a hacerlo trepando ágilmente y una vez cerca salto hacia el otro balcón e intento entrar al dormitorio pero sus intenciones fueron frenadas por los sollozos ya sin reprimenda alguna de la rubia la cual se encontraba a los pies de su cama dándole la espalda a la ventana, por lo que decido regresar a su propia habitación.

Las horas pasaban despacio para Darien el saber que Serena se encontraba sufriendo por su culpa era un verdadero suplicio, no fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada que pudo conciliar el sueño, sin saber que aquella rubia que ocupaba sus pensamientos acababa también de ser vencida por el cansancio, la mañana llego iluminando las rosadas cortinas de la habitación, por un momento Serena creyó que todo que había sucedido no era más que una horrible pesadilla, pero basto con ver como estaba vestida para volver a la dolorosa realidad, las lagrimas avisan dejado de fluir de sus ojos, en ese preciso momento se escucharon pequeños golpes en la puerta de su habitación seguidos de cuatro voces que la joven conocía a sobremanera

-Serena-

-VAYANSE DEJENME SOLA -

-Pero…- intento decir Rei, pero fue interrumpida por Serena

-DIJE QUE SE FUERAN-

-Serena sabemos como te sientes pero…- intento decir Molly

-NO…, NO LO SABEN COMO ME SIENTO ASÍ QUE LARGENSE -

-Creo que debemos dejarla sola chicas- dijo Amy, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras, ante lo cual las otras tres chicas asintieron y se alejaron del lugar

-Perdónenla, esta muy afectada y nosotros en lugar de ayudarla la hemos puesto peor- dijo Ikuko la cual había escuchado las palabras de su hija

-No se preocupe por nosotras Ikuko, sabemos que no lo ha dicho en serio, es solo que no sabe como deshacerse de su sufrimiento-

-Amy tiene razón, debemos darle tiempo- comento Molly

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, si ocupa algo no dude en llamarnos- dijo Rei

-No importa la hora nosotras vendremos- dijo Mina

-Gracias chicas, yo les llamo si se ofrece algo- dijo Ikuko mientras las despedía desde la puerta de la casa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Media hora después al otro lado de la ciudad una joven castaña se encontraba sentada en la barra de una cafetería

-Te digo Unasuki, que en verdad me dolió el sufrimiento de esa chica-

-Vamos Lita, no es para tanto-

-Es que sufría por amor, de eso no me queda duda…-

-Te hizo recordar lo sucedido hace dos años verdad??-

-Sí, pero dejemos de hablar tonterías y abramos de una vez, mira ya tienes clientes- dijo mientras señalaba un grupo de cuatro jóvenes

-Ah, pero si aun no es hora- dijo sin prestarles atención

-Entonces supongo que quieren hablar contigo- dijo al tiempo que se escuchaba como golpeaban el cristal, lo que hizo que la pelirroja alzara la vista, reconociendo a sus amigas, a las cuales les indico que la puerta estaba abierta

-Que pasa, por que están aquí tan temprano?? Y con esas caras díganme que ha pasado- Ninguna de las recién llegadas reparo en la presencia de la castaña

-Darien va a entrar a un seminario, y Sere esta destrozada, nos ha corrido de su casa- dijo Molly

- Nos grito que nosotras no sabíamos lo que sentía, y nos corrió - se quejo Mina

-Es en serio???- pregunto Unasuki, ante lo cual todas asintieron

-Pensamos que tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar, en alguna de nuestras platicas nos comentaste que tu hermano es seminarista, talvez a ti Serena si te quiera escuchar- dijo Amy

-Yo no…creo ser la adecuada pero conozco a alguien que sabe como se siente Serena en estos momentos- dijo volteando a ver discretamente a Lita.

-Crees que ella quiera hablar con Sere- dijo una muy preocupada Rei

-Pues tengo que preguntarle…-

-Lo haré Unasuki- dijo la castaña, por lo que todas centraron su atención en ella

-Chicas ella es Lita Kino, Lita ellas son Molly, Amy, Mina y Rei-

-Mucho gusto- se escucho decir a las cinco jóvenes a un mismo tiempo

-No es por tenerte desconfianza Lita, pero que le puedes decir tu a nuestra amiga??-

-Mina!!!- la reprendieron las otras tres chicas

-Discúlpala, por favor –

-No te preocupes Amy, y contestando a tu pregunta Mina, yo se lo que su amiga esta sintiendo en estos momentos, por que yo lo viví en carne propia-

-Ya que todavía es temprano, me gustaría ir a ver a Serena ahora mismo, claro si no te incomoda Lita-

-Claro que no, vayamos de una vez-

Así las seis chicas salieron del lugar y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Serena. Faltaba poco más de media cuadra cuando Lita empezó a reconocer el lugar y al llegar a la reja de la casa pudo reconocer a una de las mujeres que se encontraban platicando en el jardín de aquella casa.

-Señora Ikuko- dijo Molly para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres

-Oh, chicas han vuelto pensé que esperarían hasta que Sere se tranquilizara-

-Decidimos ir a buscar a otra amiga, ella es Unasuki Furuhata, su hermano esta en el seminario-Aquellas palabras hicieron que Setsuna le prestara más atención a las visitas de Ikuko, y entre ellas reconoció a la chica de la noche anterior, a la cual le pidió que se acercara.

-Ah, ya veo con que tu eres Unasuki, Sere me a hablado mucho de ti-

-Gusto en conocerla señora Tsukino-

-Ya veo es normal que no me recuerdes, sin embargo yo si te recuerdo pequeña-

-Nos conocemos???-

-Claro tu madre es una gran amiga mía, sabes te pareces mucho a ella, a diferencia de Andrew el es más parecido a tu padre, pero bueno has venido a ver a Sere no a platicar sobre tus padres, por que no pasan-

-Gracias-

-Lita??-dijo Unasuki que se acababa de percatar de la ausencia de la castaña

-Oh, aquí estoy es que no vas a creerlo Unasuki, pero fue en la casa de al lado en la que ocurrió lo que te comentaba hace un rato y pues la señora Chiba al reconocerme me pidió que me acercara para pagarme lo del pastel-

-Lita sabes a quien hemos venido a ver???- Lita solo negó- su nombre es Serena Tsukino-Ante las palabras de Unasuki, Lita no pudo más que guardar silencio y seguir los pasos de las jóvenes que acababa de conocer las cuales se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas del segundo piso en la que se encontraba un conejo del cual colgaba el nombre de Serena, fue Unasuki la que toco la puerta

-YA TE DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA MAMA-

-Sere soy Unasuki, por favor abre la puerta para que podamos hablar-

-No quiero déjame sola-

-Pero Sere lo que necesitas es hablar- intervino Amy

-Si, pero no con ustedes-

-Tal vez quieras platicar con alguien que sepa lo que sientes- dijo una voz que le resultaba desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo algo familiar –No se si me recuerdas soy Lita, Lita Kino-

-Que quieres???-

-Hablar contigo-

-Tú tampoco sabes lo que siento-

-Te equivocas, yo se lo que se siente amar a un hombre que ha decidido convertirse en sacerdote- Las palabras de Lita hicieron que la rubia corriera abrir la puerta, aunque solo la dejo pasar a ella.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Lita pudo constatar que la rubia estaba en un estado deplorable, su cabello se encontraba todo revuelto y aun permanecía con la ropa de la noche anterior, por todo el cuarto había indicios de objetos faltantes, los cuales se encontraban a los pies de la cama de Serena.

-Todas esas cosas fueron obsequios de él???-

-Sí-

-Y que piensas hacer tirarlos todos y hacer de cuenta que nunca lo conociste????- Serena solo asintió-No funcionara, esto no lograra que lo olvides-

-Entonces que hago???- dijo Serena mientras empezaba a llorar una vez más

-Antes de buscar una solución, por que no intentas desahogarte por completo-Fue en ese momento cuando Serena volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Lita como lo había hechota noche anterior, ahora la única diferencia es que ambas lloraban amargamente, cada una intentando sacar su propio dolor.

_**Afuera de la Habitación **_

-Creo que esta de más que nos quedemos aquí, no creo que reciba a nadie más- dijo Unasuki- además de que tengo que ir a abrir el Crown

-Tienes razón Unasuki- dijo Mina

-Pero que va a pasar con Lita??-

-No te preocupes Amy, le diremos a la señora Ikuko que ella se quedara con Serena- contesto Unasuki

-Bien si no hay más que podamos hacer vamos-Así las cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a la planta baja

-Saben tengo una excelente idea-

-Y ahora que se te ocurrió Mina- dijo Rei burlonamente

-Que les parece si organizamos una fiesta de despedida para Darien, después de todo no creo que lo veamos muy pronto-

-Normalmente estoy en contra de tus ideas pero creo que esta no esta del todo mal- dijo Amy después de analizar un poco las cosas

-Bien entonces avisémosle a los chicos, al fin ellos son los que van a pagar todo- Ante las últimas palabras de Mina, a sus acompañantes solo se limitaron a suspirar mientras se les escurría una enorme gota de la cabeza.

-Ay Mina, tu nunca cambiaras- dijeron a coro

_**En la habitación**_

-Perdóname, apenas te conozco y es la segunda vez que termino llorando entre tus brazos-

-No te preocupes, a mi no me molesta- dijo limpiando sus propias lagrimas

-Lo que me dijiste hace rato es verdad???-

-Sí, dime conoces al hermano de Unasuki- Serena solo negó con la cabeza- Bien yo conozco a ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, los señores Furuhata me ayudaron cuando fallecieron mis padres, veras en aquel entonces yo tenia siete años y desde el momento en que llegue a vivir a aquella casa, me convertí en una hija más para Motoki y Monica Furuhata, Andrew siempre nos cuidaba y al pasar el tiempo me fui enamorando de él, hace dos años disidió convertirse en seminarista y yo en un intento desesperado por no perderlo le confesé mis sentimientos el día que ingreso al seminario aun recuerdo lo que me contesto…

-----------FLASH BACK---------------

Una jovencita de castaños cabellos se hallaba en el pequeño invernadero que se encontraba en el jardín de la casa que la vio crecer, como era su costumbre cuando estaba triste se encontraba acariciando las hojas de una de las plantas que se encontraban ahí, aquellas plantas que habían sido cuidadas con esmero por los que consideraba sus hermanos y por ella misma, se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya no se encontraba sola.

-Que haces aquí Lita???- pregunto muy tiernamente el recién llegado

-Yo…-

-Acaso no piensas acompañarme al seminario, solo te estamos esperando a ti-La joven movió negativamente su cabeza, para después perderse en la contemplación de las planta que se encontraba frente a ella, pensando que tal vez si no veía a los ojos a su acompañante las lagrimas que se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos, se quedarían dentro de si – Por que Lita??, Por que no vas a acompañarme??, Te sucede algo???, Puedo ayudarte???- La joven entendió entonces que si en verdad quería que él se quedara a su lado debía confesarle sus sentimientos, y armándose de valor se decidió a hacerlo

-Andrew, yo… yo te…amo- Aquella confesión dejo estático al joven que no se imaginaba aquella confesión por parte de la joven, después de unos momentos de silencio fue él quien tomo la palabra.

-Lita tu eres como mi hermana, ya se que tu y yo no llevamos la misma sangre, pero yo no puedo verte como nada más este es el camino que he elegido seguir- Las lagrimas hasta el momento retenidas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la joven – no llores, se que en estos momentos te estoy causando un gran dolor, pero algún día comprenderás que fue mejor decirte las cosas de esta manera, te lastimaría más si te diera alguna esperanza por más pequeña que esta fuera- La joven no dijo nada solo salió corriendo del lugar.

-------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

-Me sentí morir Serena – a lo que la rubia solo asintió ya que sabía a la perfección lo doloroso de la situación que acababa de escuchar- Pero me dolió aun más dejarlo marchar sin tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros-

-No lo has vuelto a ver???-

-Al principio creí que eso sería lo mejor, por eso poco tiempo después de que el ingresara al seminario, yo también me fui de la casa, decidí regresar al departamento en que vivía con mis verdaderos padres, tanto Mónica como Motoki apoyaron mi decisión, supongo que Andrew les comento sobre el incidente del invernadero, pero alrededor de un año después Mónica enfermo de gravedad y como era natural, ninguno de los tres nos separamos de su lado hasta que se recupero, el volver a convivir con Andrew me hizo comprender que en verdad extrañaba tenerlo cerca, en todo el tiempo que estuvo al lado de su madre no tuve el valor de decirle que él tenia razón que me había lastimado pero que eso no significaba que deseaba perder nuestra amistad-

-Entonces que hiciste???-

-Aun espero el momento adecuado para decírselo, por eso me atrevo a aconsejarte que no permitas que te pase lo mismo que a mi, es horrible vivir con la incertidumbre de si algún día podrás recuperar aquella valiosa amistad-

-Todavía lo amas??-

-Sí, aunque me di cuenta que es inútil aferrarme a aquel sentimiento, no puedo olvidarlo del todo-

-Y aun así deseas recuperar su amistad???- Lita solo asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia

- Yo no se si deseo seguir siendo amiga de Darien-

-Darien???,es el joven que te acompañaba anoche verdad??-

-Sí-

-Mira Serena yo no te puedo decir que es lo que debes hacer, por que eso solo tú lo puedes decidir, solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien, para que después no tengas de que arrepentirte- Tras estas palabras Lita se puso dirigió a la puerta – Cuando tomes tu decisión no dudes en hacérmela saber, y un consejo más no alejes a las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti- dijo para después salir de aquella habitación dejando a una muy pensativa Serena.

Ya fuera de la habitación Lita se percato que las demás chicas se habían marchado, y era de esperarse ya que pasaban de la una de la tarde, se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras cuando la señora de la casa se hizo presente en aquel pasillo llevando consigo una charola en la que distinguió dos raciones de comida.

-Oh, pensé que todavía estarían platicando, así que les había traído de comer a ambas-

-Permítame ayudarla- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la charola entre sus manos, permitiendo que Ikuko pudiera tocar a la puerta de la rubia

-Sere, hija he traído algo para que comas- después de un momento de silencio, la rubia abrió de par en par la puerta, dejando que su madre pasara seguida de Lita

-Veo que te has cambiado de ropa- dijo la castaña viendo que Serena lucia ahora una pijama de conejitos, ante las palabras de Lita, la rubia asintió mostrando una ligera sonrisa, nada comparado con las que solía mostrar, pero para Ikuko que se encontraba observándola era el claro indicio de que su hija volvería a ser la misma, niña que alegraba con sus sonrisas todo su alrededor.

-Son dos servicios, eso quiere decir que me acompañaras a comer Lita??-

-Yo…no…-

-Vamos no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa hija, quédate a comer con ella hazle un poco de compañía- dijo Ikuko mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Gracias señora Tsukino-

-Oh, no me llames así por favor dime Ikuko- Lita solo asintió- Bien estoy abajo por si ocupan algo-dijo la mujer para después salir de la habitación

-Sabes Lita- dijo la rubia poniendo la charola en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la ventana-Siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no logro recordar de donde???-

-Que raro a mi me pasa lo mismo- Después de la comida Lita insistió en ser ella misma quien bajara la charola, y es que Serena le había comentado que su madre no era muy afecta a tener personal domestico, y definitivamente la chica no iba a permitir que la señora se desgastara en subir por la charola cuando ella misma la podía bajar de paso para marcharte, llego a la planta baja y se encamino tímidamente a la cocina, poco antes de llegar la voz de Ikuko la hizo frenar sus pasos.

-Lita, verdad???-

-Sí señora-Ikuko le sonrió a su visita

-No te hubieras molestado en bajar la charola-

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que usted ha sido tan amable-

-Veo que Mónica no exageraba con decir que eras una niña especial-

-Conoce a mi… a la señora Furuhata-

-Si, conozco a tu madre-

-Ella no…-

-Lo se, pero eso no es importante, gracias Lita no se que le hayas dicho a Serena pero era justo eso lo que mi niña necesitaba escuchar, no se como agradecértelo-

-No he hecho nada, solo he platicado un poco con ella, eso es todo, con su permiso me retiro-

-Vuelve cuando quieras hija las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti-

En los dias que siguieron Serena mantuvo su actitud de rechazo hacia todo, a excepción de las visitas de Lita, sin saber por que se sentía comprendida por aquella chica y hasta por momentos un poco alegre, entre las platicas que tuvieron Lita le platico sobre su aspiración de convertirse en chef y de las ganas que tenia de encontrar un chico guapo que se pareciera a Andrew, mientras que Serena cada vez que hablaba terminaba hablando de Darien y es que en sus dieciocho años de vida no tenia recuerdos en los que él no estuviera presente, por desgracia cada vez que lo nombraba la imagen de su rostro se hacia presente en su mente

al igual que las palabras que él dijera aquel día en el parque "quería que tú fueras la primera en enterarte que he decidió entrar al seminario"y eso hacia que aquellos ojos celestes se cubrieran de llanto.

Los dias pasaron pesadamente para Serena y Darien pero el tiempo algo que no se puede detener por más que se desee, por lo que el día domingo llego inevitablemente, las chicas se encontraban terminando de decorar el Crown ya que habían decidido que ese seria el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo la despedida de Darien, ya que al día siguiente el ingresaría al seminario y tal vez pasaría tiempo antes de todos se volvieran a reunir, no les había costado mucho trabajo el convencer a Unasuki de que les rentara el lugar, al principio ella se negó a rentarles el espacio ya que sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, pero después de consultarlo con su querido hermano que a pesar de estar en aquel lugar estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier problema que surgiera, acepto gustosa aquella idea.

Aunque las cosas no estaban como ellas hubieran deseado, lo que mas les preocupaba era la ausencia de su princesa y es que después de haber ido aquel día para tratar de hablar con ella y que las hubiese tratado de aquella forma no había querido saber de nadie, aun así llamaron a su casa para hacerle saber de dicha reunión dejando el recado con Ikuko.

-Saben chicas me preocupa que Serena aun se rehúse a hablar con alguna de nosotras- dijo Molly quien terminaba de acomodar el mantel sobre la mesa.

-Debemos ser pacientes, debe ser muy duro para ella toda esta situación- hablo Amy quien traía consigo algunos bocadillos

-Esa tonta se va a perder de los últimos momentos cerca de Darien solo porque no acepta la realidad-dijo Rei

-Sabes Rei yo creo que no tienes derecho de hablar así de ella, a ver dime tu que harías si tuvieras que alejarte de Jedite- dijo Unasuki interviniendo en la conversación

-……….-

-Ves lo que te digo no sabrías que hacer, esperemos que la compañía de Lita logre que salga rápidamente de ese estado-

-No te preocupes Unasuki ella es muy fuerte, además pronto nos dedicaremos a conseguirle un novio-

-MINA!!!!- fue el grito de todas las presentes, lo cual provoco que la rubia casi soltara los platos que llevaba en las manos, ante lo cual todas rieron divertidas por la expresión de su cara.

-Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a terminar de arreglar todo antes de que los chicos vengan con el festejado- expreso Amy

-Oye Mina y se puede saber en donde anda Malachite que yo recuerde solamente Zoizote y Jedite fueron por Darien, y Neflyte no ha llegado; tú y él eran los encargados de colocar los globos de la decoración

-Cálmate Rei precisamente acaba de ir por una escalera para hacerlo

-Y porque hasta ahora? eh se supone que ya debían de haber terminado desde hace rato- dijo maliciosa la pelinegra

-Bue…bueno es… es que…-

-Ya me imagino seguramente le has de haber quitado el tiempo verdad?-continuo atacando la pelinegra ante las miradas acusadoras de sus demás amigas

-No chicas como creen- dijo la rubia totalmente sonrojada , justo en el preciso momento en el que el susodicho hacia acto de presencia, aunque para la desgracia de la rubia todavía llevaba algo de su lápiz labial en la boca ante lo cual intento comunicarse con el por medio de señas, para que este borrara las huellas del delito pero todas las demás se percatan de ello por lo que una sonrisa burlona se forma en sus labios acción que hace sonrojar aún más a la chica, que estaba por acercarse a su novio para limpiarlo, aunque no tuvo suficiente tiempo ya que en ese instante apareció otro de los generales que al ver a su amigo y el rostro de su novia solo atino a soltar una carcajada.

-Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- Creo que ese color de labios no te va amigo-ante estas palabras comprendió las señas de la chica que en este momento solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara al igual que a él y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón termino por borrar todo vestigio de culpabilidad.

-Deja ya de reírte y ayúdame a terminar de poner los globos que pronto llegara el festejado- el recién llegado solo se encogió de hombros y se apresuro a darle una mano para terminar

Del otro lado de la ciudad dos chicos llegaban a la mansión Chiba por su amigo pues ante la actitud reúnete del pelinegro de llevar a cabo esta despedida decidieron que lo mejor era ir por él, aun les costaba creer todo lo que había sucedido días atrás con la joven princesa y por lo que sus novias habían estado comentando ella seguía enclaustrada en su propia habitación pero sabían que ya se encontraba mejor que el primer día de lo sucedido. Una vez que tocaron la campana de la entrada Setsuna los recibió

-Hola chicos, es bueno volver a verlos, pero pasen por favor-

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono

- Señora venimos por Darien -dijo el rubio

-Me parece que esta en su recamará, alistando su maleta para mañana, pero suban con él yo creo que le hará muy bien que ustedes hayan venido a verlo-

-Entonces con su permiso, subiremos a verlo-dijo Zoizote y con esto se apresuraron a llegar hasta la habitación del chico.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos y es que desde aquel día se encontraba visiblemente preocupado por su pequeña amiga.

-Adelante- se oyó decir a la voz del otro lado, a lo que los visitantes ingresaron de inmediato al lugar.

-Vaya príncipe veo que te estas preparando para mañana- ante estas palabras el pelinegro volteo en dirección de la voz.

-Así es generales , pero díganme que hacen aquí?-

-Como que , que???, hemos venido por ti para tu fiesta de despedida-dijo Jedite- acaso ya no recuerdas que te hablamos para comunicártelo ayer?-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero sinceramente no tengo ánimos para despedidas,- dijo cabizbajo y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón con mirada melancólica, permitiendo que sus pensamientos se concentrarán de nuevo en ella.

-Aun no has podido hablar con la princesa cierto?-los dos chicos se acercaron a el posando una mano en cada hombro en señal de apoyo

-No Jed, he intentado pero me falta el valor suficiente para hacerlo y solamente he sabido de ella por medio de mamá-

-Por eso mismo necesitas distraerte un poco, sabemos que deseas hablar con ella, pero debes darle tiempo para que lo asimile ya veras que después todo se arreglara- dijo Zoizote

-Así que andando que el resto de sus guardianes lo esperan mi lord-

-Esta bien vamos- dijo resignado sabia perfectamente que por más que se negara ellos encontrarían la forma de llevarlo a esa reunión- Pero antes quisiera pasar a saber de ella por lo que quiero que me acompañen están de acuerdo-

-Esta bien vamos talvez entre los tres tengamos algo de suerte y puedas hablar con ella- así los tres jóvenes se encaminaron a la salida y a su paso se encontraron a Setsuna.

-Mamá voy a salir con los chicos regreso en un rato-

-Si, Darien es bueno que antes de irte compartas algún momento agradable con tus amigos, así que ve y disfruta su compañía-

-Si gracias, también quiero preguntarte sabes si Ikuko o Kenji están en casa?-

-Me parece que si ¿vas a visitarlos?-

-Si, es algo que tengo que hacer, después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, también quieres verla ¿verdad? –

-Si, bueno será mejor irnos, nos vemos en la noche-dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Que tengas suerte hijo-le dijo Setsuna con una calida sonrisa- Y no regreses muy tarde-

-Adiós señora-

-Adiós muchachos-

Una vez que se encontraron fuera de la casa

-Es… este príncipe tendrás que llevarnos en tu auto- dijo Zoi

-Eh??, pues en que se habían venido-

-En taxi, lo que pasa es que nuestros autos los dejamos en el Crown estacionados, para que después no regresar en dos partes-

-Esta bien, déjenme sacarlo, vamos a casa de Serena y después nos vamos- después de estacionar el auto frente a la casa de los Tsukino los tres jóvenes llamaron a la puerta, esta ocasión el señor de la casa fue quien los recibió

-Hola señor Kenji-, esta demás decir que el Kenji estaba sorprendido por la forma en que lo saludo Darien.

-Hola señor Tsukino- dijeron los acompañantes de Darien-

-Hola muchachos, pasen por favor- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que los tres chicos entraran.

Una vez dentro el silencio se hizo presente pero de inmediato Zoizote decidió romperlo

-Señor podríamos intentar hablar con Serena?-

-Claro muchachos Ojala y puedan lograr que les conteste y salga de la habitación-ante este comentario Darien solo desvió la mirada

-Bueno será mejor apresurarnos- y así el rubio y el castaño subieron por las escaleras que dan al segundo piso dejando atrás a su amigo y al padre de su amiga

-Tú no vas a subir?-pregunto de repente Kenji

-No creo que me reciba, además quisiera hablar con ustedes primero-

-Ya veo, ven vamos al despacho en lo que ellos tratan de hablar con Serena- así fue como los dos se dirigieron a dicho lugar pero antes de entrar

-Podría estar presente la señora Ikuko también lo que tengo que decirles es importante.

-Déjame ir por ella, por lo mientras toma asiento- dijo Kenji para después salir en busca de su esposa, a la cual no le costo mucho trabajo encontrar ya que en ese momento iba pasando por el lugar - Querida ven por favor-

-Que sucede cariño,Quién era el que tocaba hace un momento?-

- Darien y dos de los muchachos, que han venido a visitar a nuestra hija-

-Como? Pero amor a caso el a sub…-

-No, no te angusties el necesita hablar con nosotros antes de intentar hablar con ella-

-Creo que eso es lo más conveniente para todos, vamos- y así la pareja regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Darien, el cual se hallaba contemplando a la nada con una mirada melancólica que jamás le habían visto, y sin titubear, se acercaron a él

-Darien-llamo Ikuko con una voz suave y dulce- Como has estado??

-Mal- contesto tajantemente- Por todo lo que sucedió, no había encontrado la forma de venir a disculparme con ustedes

-Darien nosotros no… -intento decir Kenji

-Por favor déjenme continuar se los suplico- ante estas palabras la pareja solo asintió

-Me siento muy culpable del estado en que se encuentra Serena, jamás fue mi intención lastimarla de esa forma, si tan solo lo que sentí por ella alguna vez se hubiera quedado aquí -dijo señalando su corazón- Esto no estaría ocurriendo, pero en el corazón no se manda y todo eso se transformo en un gran cariño de hermanos, se que pensaran que talvez estoy confundido, pero no es así y si decidiera hacer lo contrario solamente la lastimaría mas, por que nunca me perdonaría el no hacerla feliz como ella se merece

-Darien míranos por favor –suplico Ikuko tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos– Te agradezco que seas sincero con ella y con nosotros, jamás te hemos culpado de lo que sucedió, por que nosotros tuvimos la mayor parte de culpa, si yo hubiera dejado que ese día ella se desahogara conmigo esto no estaría sucediendo, ahora lo único que quiero es que mi hija y mi sobrino sean felices siguiendo el camino que sus corazones escojan –dijo para después darle un abrazo muy maternal- Por eso somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos y no tu-

-Tu tía tiene razón hijo, nosotros somos más culpables de esta situación que ustedes y con esto que nos has dicho confirmo que ya eres todo un hombre al saber enfrentar toda está situación, ahora ven y dame un abrazo a mi también- así Kenji y Darien se funde en un abrazo como si fuesen padre e hijo- Lo que si no quiero es que me vuelvas a tratar

con esa formalidad, pase lo que pase tu siempre serás como mi hijo entendiste?

-Si -

- Bien ahora dinos cuando te vas al seminario-

-Mañana por la mañana-

-Tan pronto??- dijo Ikuko- ni siquiera te vamos a poder despedir correctamente-

-No hace falta tía-

-Tan siquiera me hubiera gustado que hablaras antes con Serena-

-Eso mismo quisiera yo, tal vez pueda intentar hablar con Serena en estos momentos puedo???-

-Claro que si no tienes ni que preguntarlo - dijo la mujer para después salir en compañía de su esposo y sobrino rumbo al segundo piso, mientras los otros dos jóvenes se daban por vencidos, habían estado insistiendo a la joven de que les abriera, pero como no obtenían respuesta alguna de ella decidieron regresar a la sala para esperar a su amigo, y en ese preciso momento vieron salir del despacho a Darien, Ikuko y Kenji

-Hola muchachos –hablo Ikuko

-Hola señora-dijeron los dos aludidos

-Muchachos que paso mi hija les contesto-interrogo Kenji

-No señor, estuvimos insistiendo pero no obtuvimos respuesta alguna –dijo el rubio y al escuchar estás palabras el pelinegro entristeció nuevamente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ikuko

-Esperen un momento dejen que yo lo intente- dijo Ikuko, cosa que dio esperanzas a Darien- Por favor chicos no se vayan a ir - y decida subió al segundo piso al llegar a la puerta de su hija comenzó a llamarla- Serena, Serena hija abre por favor, tienes visitas los muchachos han venido a verte y Darien está con ellos, tú y él necesitan hablar- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta con desesperación, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna opto por abrirla con su llave y es que no era la primera vez que lo hacia pues desde que todo sucedió no bajaba a tomar ningún alimento por su propia voluntad, por lo que era necesario llevarle la comida a su habitación, introdujo lentamente la llave en la cerradura e ingreso a la recamará no hizo falta que la buscara ya que enseguida pudo distinguir que se encontraba tendida sobre la cama profundamente dormida, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente hacia la sala en donde la esperaban

-Que paso cariño lograste que te abriera??-

-No, tuve que abrir con la llave, pero la encontré profundamente dormida, lo siento mucho chicos-

-Por eso no nos respondía-dijo Zoizote- Entonces será mejor marcharnos los demás nos esperan en el Crown

-Si será lo mejor –dijo Darien- Antes de irme me gustaría pedirles que mañana junto con mis padres me acompañen hasta el seminario-

-Descuida que nosotros estaremos contigo para apoyarte- dijo Kenji

-A que hora nos vemos???- pregunto Ikuko

- Seria a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana, y ojala Serena también quiera ir, bueno es hora de irnos nos vemos mañana- dijo para después acercarse a la puerta

-Adiós muchachos-dijeron los Tsukino desde la puerta, viendo como los jóvenes subían al deportivo rojo de Darien.

La misma escena era vista desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso por la rubia que se había incorporado de la cama una vez que dejo de escuchar la voz de su madre, ya que en verdad no había estado durmiendo, había estado atenta tanto a las voces de sus amigos, como a la de su madre y al notar que esta intentaba abrir con ayuda de su llave decidió hacerse la dormida, ya que aun no encontraba el valor suficiente para afrontar una conversación con el pelinegro, mientras el deportivo desaparecía de su vista las palabras de sus amigos volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente

------------FLASH BACK--------------

-Princesa por favor abre – decía Zoizote

-Nos tienes muy preocupados sobre todo a las chicas, nada nos gustaría más que todo fuera como antes –hablo Jedite

-Porque aun cuando el príncipe no nos deja del todo ya las cosas no serán iguales-

-Y creo que esta será la última oportunidad para estar todos juntos-

-Además el se encuentra allá abajo esperándote, para hablar contigo y que nos acompañes ya que hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta para despedirlo porque mañana se va-

-------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

Las últimas palabras se agolpaban en su cerebro una y otra vez" MAÑANA SE VA", no esperaba que Darien se fuera a ir tan rápido y sin que pudiera hacer algo sus lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.

Los chicos llegaron hasta el Crown en donde ya los esperaban, Darien aparco su auto deportivo a fuera del lugar, le sorprendió muchísimo el saber que sus amigos habían reservado ese lugar para la ocasión, era un detalle que jamás olvidaría pues el Crown significaba mucho en su vida ya que siempre sus reuniones en ese lugar era muy amenas.

-Entremos que las chicas y nuestros amigos deben estar ya desesperados al ver que nos hemos tardado-el rubio y el castaño asintieron y siguieron rumbo al festejado

-Miren ya llegaron –grito la rubia al ver en la entrada a los recién llegados

-Hola a todos –dijo el moreno

-Bienvenido sea su alteza –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y haciendo una reverencia

-Basta ya de ese juego no creen que ya estamos grandecitos para esto-dijo en una media sonrisa

-jajajajajaja –todos rieron abiertamente pues sabían muy bien que su amigo necesitaba liberarse de toda la tensión de los días anteriores

-Bueno y que esperamos para comenzar con la FIESTA!!!! –grito Mina por lo que a mas de uno le resbalo una gran gota de la cabeza

-Tranquila amor -dijo Malachite que se acerco a la rubia y esta situación dio pie para que los recién llegados se enteraran del poder que esos dos ejercían el uno sobre el otro

-Malachite ya ves como has dejado a Mina después de que te estuvo ayudando a terminar con la decoración –dijo Rei en un tono por demás sarcástico y que hizo a Neflyte soltara nuevamente la carcajada por lo que Jedite, Darien y Zoizote demandaron una explicación, la cual se les dio haciendo que todos terminaran con un ataque de risa, a excepción de los afectados que solo pudieron sonrojarse al recordar el numerito.

-Bien ahora que están enterados que tal si empezamos por comer algo- volvió a hablar la pelinegra de larga cabellera

Y así fue como empezaron a disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos que se prepararon para esta ocasión entre los que se encontraban el curry con carne, tepamyaqui, sushi, al terminar estos siguieron los postres.

-Bien chicos es hora de partir el pastel, pero antes Darien apagara la velita y pedirá un deseo-

-Pero Unasuki acaso eso no es para los cumpleaños –comento Molly

-Pues no se si sea solamente en los cumpleaños, pero pienso que esta ocasión es muy especial y se podría hacer, pero porque no que decida el festejado, ¿tu que opinas Darien?- las palabras de las pelirrojas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y es que después de todo en aquella reunión hacia falta la alegría desbordante de Serena, sin duda su pequeña princesa era el alma alegre de aquellas incontables ocasiones, en que se habían reunido como esta vez.

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Darien, pero en el momento en que Unasuki puso el pastel en la mesa Darien palideció por un instante pues las imágenes de aquella noche le llegaron de golpe, sobretodo aquella en la que los ojos de la rubia eran cubiertos por sus lagrimas, fue Neflyte quien lo noto y lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Que sucede príncipe? –ante estas palabras todos los demás que mantenían conversación entre ellos voltearon de inmediato, a ver a Darien

-Eh??? –fue lo único que expreso el festejado para después mantener el silencio por unos minutos

-Sucede algo??? –hablo Malachite quien decidió romper el mutismo de su amigo

-Quisiera saber de donde viene este pastel, díganme chicas ustedes lo hicieron verdad? –esta demás decir que esta pregunta sorprendió a todos

-No Darien, lo hizo una conocida de Unasuki, porque nos lo preguntas? – dijo Rei

-Es que aquella noche antes de que todo sucediera Serena y yo estábamos en el jardín hablando y en ese momento nos interrumpió una chica que traía un pastel exactamente igual que le había encargado mi madre

-Y te recordó el momento verdad –aseguro Mina

-Si –dijo en voz casi audible y con lágrimas en los ojos – Me siento tan culpable por lo que esta pasando, aunque mis padres y los de ella digan lo contrario, se que tengo algo de culpa en toda esta situación –y ante esta situación las chicas y los chicos acompañaron al joven en el sentimiento que le embargaba el alma con pequeñas lagrimas que nacían desde sus corazones pero fue uno de los generales quien se atrevió a hablar nuevamente

-Darien yo creo que ellos tienen razón, no hay un culpable en todo esto, simplemente el amor no pide permiso para llegar a tal o cual persona –

- Zoizote tiene razón –apoyo Amy - Además tarde o temprano Serena volverá a ser la de antes-

-Y nos tendrá a todos nosotros para apoyarla –comento Molly

-Solamente debemos esperar a que asimile toda esta situación –hablo Jedite

-Si entiendo todo lo que ustedes me dicen, pero yo siento que debo hablar con ella antes de irme de alguna forma también podré liberar todo lo que llevo guardado-

-Pero, por desgracia por el momento eso es imposible, estuvimos ahí antes de venir para acá, incluso cuando nosotros subimos le dijimos sobre la fiesta, no es así Jedite -este solo asintió con la cabeza-y tu mismo escuchaste de su propia madre que estaba durmiendo en ese momento-

-"No estaba dormida eso lo se"-

-Ya veras que después arreglaran todo esto, así que arriba esos ánimos amigo –se dejo escuchar la voz de Neflyte

-Si debemos continuar con la FIESTA!!! -grito Mina por lo que todos rieron al escuchar a la rubia pues sabían que de alguna forma debían sacar de ese estado a su amigo cosa que resulto muy bien

-Gracias amigos no se que haría sin ustedes y confió en que la dejo en buenas manos-

-Bueno ya estuvo bien de pensamientos tristes, además Darien ni que te fueras a ir al fin del mundo, hay que partir el pastel de una vez–dijo Amy cosa que les extraño mucho a los demás y nuevamente una carcajada de los presentes no se hizo esperar lo cual ruborizo a la chica

-Bien entonces que Darien vas a pagar la velita y pedir un deseo???-pregunto Unasuki

-Claro que si – dijo Darien para después ver como Unasuki lo alistaba todo.

-Bien pide un deseo y apaga la vela-

-"Deseo que puedas perdonarme princesa por todo el daño que te he ocasionado y que encuentres la verdadera felicidad"- pensó para después apagar la velita que amenazaba con derramar su cera sobre el delicioso chocolate.

Una vez que la vela fuera retirada Darien les obsequio un poco de pastel a cada uno de los presentes los cuales aceptaron gustosos tanto el pastel como el helado que les ofrecía Unasuki, después comenzaron a bailar y ya que Darien era el festejado se vio obligado a hacerlo con todas las chicas y fue el único que se salvo de los pisotones de ellas pues los otros cuatro chicos en algún momento recibieron su respectivo recuerdo en los pies y es que ninguno de los presentes era especialista en el baile, pero Darien sabia defenderse de los pisotones y así continuo la fiesta hasta que llego el momento de regresar a sus casas

-Bien chicos gracias por todo pero creo que es el momento de irme, mañana muy temprano hay que partir al seminario-

-Si tienes razón amigo y nosotros debemos ir a dejar a las chicas a su casa, no es así amigos –a lo cual Malachite, Neflyte y Zoizote asintieron

-Pero antes queremos darte esto –exclamo Rei quien extendió una pequeña caja a Darien

-Ábrelo por favor –pidió Molly -Esperamos que te guste-

-Gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado –expreso el pelinegro y al tiempo que de aquella caja sacaba un precioso rosario hecho en cristal

-No es nada, pero de ahora en adelante te servirá de mucho –dijo Mina

-Además así nos llevaras contigo- dijo Amy

-Nosotros te deseamos lo mejor para esta nueva vida que emprenderás-dijo Neflyte y le dio un abrazo al igual que el resto de sus amigos y amigas

-Y recuerda que cuando te conviertas en sacerdote o le sacas a Mina el chamuco o la casas con Malachite –bromeo Molly y ante estas palabras Mina y Malachite se pusieron cual tomates maduros y los demás soltaron sonoras carcajadas a lo que Darien siguió el juego

-Pues creo que será más fácil que la case, lo otro es caso perdido- Ante esto los demás no pudieron mas que reír

-Bueno, bueno será mejor irnos Unasuki vienes con nosotros pregunto-Neflyte quien se había ofrecido a llevar a Molly a su casa

-Si no es mucha molestia-

Así todos se fueron en distintas direcciones, Darien conducía su deportivo rojo por las ya oscuras calles y avenidas de la ciudad, se había divertido con la fiesta que sus amigos habían organizado para despedirlo, y aunque ellos le dieron palabras de aliento respecto a lo sucedido a Serena sentía que era su deber hablar con ella, pues le dolía el hecho de haberle pedido que interviniera entre el y su padre aquella noche cuando este enfurecido se encerró en el despacho y no había querido saber nada acerca de su ingreso al seminario y ella aún con el dolor que llevaba dentro enfrento a Mamoru haciendo que este aceptara su decisión y le diera todo su apoyo. Con todos estos pensamientos llego hasta la entrada de su casa, encerró el auto y antes de entrar se dirigió hacia el jardín para contemplar una vez mas las rosas que cultivaba su madre, la blanca luz de la luna iluminaba a la perfección el jardín, he insito al joven a dirigir su vista hacia ella, pero en el inste en que levanto su mirada sus bellos ojos azules vislumbraron una tenue luz que provenía de la recamará de aquella chica con la cual deseaba hablar, así que sin perder ni un solo segundo corrió hacia su recamará pues esta era la oportunidad que tanto había deseado para hablar con ella, ya que desde hace días esa recamará siempre se encontraba en penumbras, por lo que no se atrevía a ir con ella como muchas otras veces lo había hecho

-"Serena por favor dame una oportunidad"-pensaba el chico al subir las escaleras, pero la voz de Setsuna lo distrajo por un momento en su carrera de llegar a su habitación

-Darien hijo, que bueno que llegas, tú padre y yo te estábamos esperando para cenar, pero como vimos que no llegabas ya lo hicimos, quieres que te prepare algo??-

-No te preocupes por mi mamá, yo ya he cenado con los chicos, ahora solo quiero descansar para mañana temprano-

-Esta bien cariño descansa, que mañana hay que irnos temprano, a propósito Ikuko y Kenji nos avisaron que irán con nosotros, hablaste con ellos?-

-Si mamá antes de irme con los muchachos pase a su casa a hablar con ellos y pedirles que me perdonarán por causar el estado en que se encuentra mi princesa y también les pedí que mañana me acompañaran pues ellos son parte de nuestra familia-

-Mi niño ya no te sigas atormentando por todo lo que paso, veras que muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Setsuna mientras lo abrazaba

-Tal vez, pero por ahora solo quiero descansar, hasta mañana –dijo besando la mejilla, al tiempo que salía de sus brazos

-Hasta mañana hijo-dijo esta en un susurro, para después verlo entrar a su recamará

Una vez dentro el joven no perdió tiempo en prender la luz, si no que se encamino directamente hacia su balcón y ocupando el árbol que se encontraba frente cual si fuera un puente se dispuso a llegar hasta el balcón de enfrente.

Mientras en aquel cuarto Serena estaba cepillando su dorado cabello, no sabía porque había encendió aquella pequeña lámpara en forma de luna creciente que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, en los días pasados al caer la noche no lo había hecho, pues temía que en algún momento el pelinegro pudiera llegar por la ventana como tantas veces lo había hecho, si veía la luz encendida y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era verlo, le dolía saber que todo lo que un día había soñado, jamás sería realidad.

Desde el árbol Darien noto como la sombra de la rubia se dirigía hacia la cama, pues sabía de memoria como estaban distribuidos todos los muebles dentro de aquella habitación en ese momento salto al balcón de la chica y con suaves pasos se acerco a las puertas de cristal del gran ventanal, las cuales encontró cerradas por lo que sintió frustración , en ese mismo instante la luz que iluminaba el interior de la habitación se apago, quiso tocar para que la chica le abriera pero considero que sería un nuevo error por lo que se encontraba con el dilema de cómo hacer para que su princesa le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y fue así como a su memoria llego una canción que hace tiempo había escuchado y sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a cantar.

_Siempre te ví como una amiga nada más_

_A quien llamar, con quien salir y conversar;_

_No sospeché que dentro de tu corazón_

_Iba creciendo sin querer un gran amor._

_Perdóname sí te hice mal,_

_No imaginé la verdad;_

_Perdóname por ese amor_

_Que nunca fue de los dos._

La joven reconoció enseguida la voz de aquel que le robaba la respiración, la canción decía todo lo que en esos momentos sentían y a la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón

_Nunca pensé que aquella niña de cristal_

_Sintiera con la intensidad de una mujer._

Ahí estaba él, lo sabía no había lugar a dudas, cuantas veces ella le había pedido que le cantará, y el lo hacia únicamente cuando estaban ellos dos solos o ella se encontraba verdaderamente triste

_Perdóname sí te hice mal,_

_No imaginé la verdad;_

_perdóname por ese amor_

_Que nunca fue de los dos._

Tenía que hacer algo, pero sentía que sus piernas no le obedecian

_Perdóname si te hice mal,_

_No imaginé la verdad;_

_perdóname por ese amor_

_Que nunca fue de los dos._

-PERDONAME SERENA –exclamo Darien una vez terminada la canción

Había hecho todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance para que la joven le dejara explicarse, pero no había reacción alguna en aquella habitación que le indicara que ella le daría esa oportunidad, así que una vez terminada la última frase el pelinegro no pudo mas que emprender el camino de regreso a su habitación. En el interior la rubia pudo distinguir como la sombra de aquel hombre comenzaba alejarse y sin darse cuenta de cómo se vio a ella misma abriendo las puertas de aquel ventanal y sus ojos se dirigieron al chico que pretendía saltar hacia el árbol

-Darien –susurro Serena al tiempo que su delicada mano tocaba el hombro de él

Oír esa dulce voz nombrarlo fue lo único que necesito para desistir de volver hacía su propia habitación , lentamente volteo hacia ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y en ese instante ambos se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo bajo la plateada luz de la luna.

-Se… Serena-

-Da… Darien- Las palabras a penas y salían de sus gargantas, fue en ese momento que el pelinegro se hizo de valor para hablar

-Serena lo siento mucho yo nunca quise causarte daño… - dijo mientras con su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la rubia mientras ella hacia lo mismo con las suyas.

-No Darien tu no sabias que… -pero en ese instante la chica se estremeció por una pequeña ráfaga de aire por lo que el muchacho fue conciente de que el clima nocturno se empezaba a volver más frío

-Ponte esto princesa esta empezando a enfriar la noche -se quito el saco y se lo puso

-Gracias pero y tu?

-No te preocupes por mi , yo estoy bien… –dijo Darien mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

- Será mejor que entremos así ninguno de los dos pasara frío… además necesitamos hablar –dijo con una mirada de suplica a la que el pelinegro no se pudo negar

-Si haremos lo que tu digas princesa –así se encaminaron al interior de la recamará y una vez adentro Serena se dirigió a encender nuevamente la lámpara, el se quedo parado en las puertas del ventanal mirando el desorden que había en el lugar y se percato que al pie de la cama se encontraban todos los obsequios que le había dado a la rubia

-Darien yo lo siento tanto, no tenía derecho de reaccionar así –dijo mientras nuevos sollozos se hacían presente y se derrumbaba sobre la cama, y el sin dudar un segundo se acerco hasta ella para ponerse a su altura y acariciar su cabeza

-No, no tienes que pedir perdón de nada, yo soy el que tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, no debí pedirte que hablaras con papá para que me escuchara sobre mi decisión-

- No es así –protesto la joven mientras se incorporándose de su postura, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran – no fue solamente por ese motivo que paso todo esto, Da… Darien yo… yo necesito confesarte algo que desde hace tiempo quería que tú supieras, talvez después de esto ya no quieras seguir siendo mi amigo

-Sere yo no creo que eso llegue a suceder, además yo también necesito que me escuches…

-Por favor déjame continuar –pidió ella poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico y el asintió a la petición de ella con un suave movimiento de cabeza , la joven se separo de el y para tomar valor se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal para observar por unos instantes el hermoso cielo nocturno, y sin volverse a ver al joven empezó a hablar–Sabes Darien el día en que todo esto comenzó, recuerdas que tu me hablaste para decirme que tenias algo importante que decirme pues en ese momento mi corazón salto de alegría, pero en cuando me distes a conocer tu decisión todo lo que yo había soñado alguna vez se fue sin que pudiera yo evitarlo, simple y sencillamente se esfumo en un instante –nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus celestes ojos- por que tú no me amabas como yo te amo a ti, ya se que esto que te estoy diciendo no tiene significado alguno para ti ,ni lo ha tenido, pero es que sencillamente no podía seguir ocultándolo, no te pido que lo llegues a entender ni que me correspondas, por que se tu ya decidiste el camino que ha de darte la felicidad y aunque en el no estoy yo, el que tu seas feliz me basta para serlo yo.

-Se… Serena yo…-

-No Darien no digas nada, te repito nuevamente que si me atreví a confesarte el amor que siento por ti, no es con el propósito de que tu hagas algo por mi, solo quería que lo supieras, ya se que fui una tonta en hacerle caso a lo que nuestros padres querían pero no pude evitarlo, pero te lo repito no espero que tu hagas algo, tu ya tienes pensado tu camino y yo… – a la joven se le corto la voz en ese momento Darien se acerco nuevamente hasta ella y tomándola delicadamente por los hombros la hizo dar media vuelta para quedar frente a frente

-Serena no quiero que sigas atormentándote con todo esto, debo confesarte que aquel día yo no sabía de tus sentimientos pero si lo sospechaba, es por eso que también yo necesito que me perdones porque aun no teniendo la seguridad de que esto fuera verdad mi actitud te lastimo mas que nada….-

-Pe… pero… -el joven no la dejo continuar pues tal y como ella lo hizo poso un dedo sobre sus labios

-No déjame continuar ahora a mi por favor, princesa si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, si esta situación la hubiéramos vivido años atrás nada de esto estaría pasando porque yo también te llegue a amar mi linda princesa, pero éramos tan jóvenes que preferí callar hasta no saber si lo que sentía por ti era verdadero amor, pero con el paso del tiempo todo se fue aclarando para mi, se que con esto talvez te estoy lastimando nuevamente – y levantando su rostro con una mano para que no desvira su mirada- pero me dolería más engañarte en algo que jamás sentiré en la misma intensidad que tú y eso sería muy injusto para ti, porque tú te mereces a una persona que te ame con todo su corazón, que al estar lejos solo piense en ti, que desee solamente estar contigo y con nadie más –y la tristeza acudió nuevamente a sus ojos en forma de lágrimas – perdóname por favor-

-No Darien nada tengo que perdonarte, porque uno no elige de quien enamorarse, además con saber que algún día tu me amaste como yo a ti me es suficiente y en estos momentos lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, porque te aseguro que yo también lo llegare a ser – le dijo al hombre mientras le daba una calida sonrisa la cual les trajo a los dos un gran alivio a sus corazones- entonces seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre???-

-Claro que si princesa jamás dejaremos de serlo, así sea que estemos a larga distancia nada podrá afectar esta amistad, ahora es mejor que me vaya para que descanses, te veo muy desmejorada y eso no esta bien para una hermosa dama como usted mi lady-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, le daba un beso en la frente e intentaba emprender la marcha hacia su dormitorio pero nuevamente fue detenido por la joven

-Darien es cierto que mañana te vas?

-Si , mañana es mi ingreso al seminario, te lo dijeron tus padres?-

-No exactamente, en la tarde cuando tú y los generales vinieron yo no quise hablar con ellos y cuando mamá subió para avisarme que estabas abajo fingí estar dormida, lo mencionaron para hacerme entrar en razón-

-Comprendo fue por eso que decidiste hablar conmigo en estos momentos?-

-No ya lo había decidido pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que fueras a pensar de mi cuando supieras toda la verdad-

-No podría pensar mal de ti princesa-

-Pues si mañana te vas quisieras quedarte conmigo esta noche???, después de todo aunque vengas a visitarnos ya nada será como lo es ahora

-Pe… pero no creo que sea correcto….

-Por favor Darien di que si –dijo con unos ojos llenos de suplica a los cuales el pelinegro jamás se había podido negar, y esa ocasión no sería la excepción

-Esta bien cabeza de chorlito –dijo con una sonrisa

-DARIEN –grito ella al oír el sobrenombre que el utilizaba en algunas ocasiones solo para molestarla

-Shss guarda silencio o acaso quieres que tío Kenji me mate por estar a esta hora aquí contigo-

-jajajajaja –se reía Serena con la mano en la boca –dudo mucho que nos oigan recuerda que su recamará esta del otro lado del pasillo

-Si pero los padres siempre presienten el peligro de sus hijas y la verdad no quiero exponerme a su furia, suficiente tuve con todo esto-

-O vamos no seas payaso –dijo mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara- no me digas que le tienes miedo a papá-

-No es miedo, es precaución y ahora veras me vengare por ese almohadazo ven acá pequeña bribona- dijo mientras la cargaba, para después dejarla caer sobre la cama y empezar a cosquillarla, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir junto a la rubia, sin que nadie lo supiera muchas veces ambos se escaparon de sus dormitorios para adentrarse en los del otro, la mayoría de las veces era Serena la que cruzaba el árbol sobretodo cuando la noche prometía ser tormentosa o cuando su sueño era turbado por alguna pesadilla.

-jajaja, basta…jajaja- fue la suplica de ella mientras intentaba alcanzar de nuevo una de las almohadas

-Acaso intentas alcanzar esto para golpearme???- dijo el joven mientras tomaba la almohada y la aventaba lejos del alcance de la rubia, todo esto sin parar con su labor de hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta…ya… por favor- ante tal suplica el joven se detuvo, para después dejarse caer al lado de la rubia

-Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír??- pregunto mientras la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo que negaba- Pues me gusta mucho-contesto

-Entonces te prometo que sonreiré siempre Darien…… siempre- dijo mientras cerraba sus cansados ojos y se perdía en el mundo de los sueños, en el que él no tardo en hacerle compañía.

UNA VEZ MAS ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER, NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO RECIBAN UN SALUDO, BESO Y ABRAZO BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON, ESPERANDO QUE LES AGRADE.

NOTA ACLARATORIA: LA CANCION QUE _**DARIEN**_ INTERPRETO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE LLAMA _**PERDONAME (AL BY MYSELF) DE LA AUTORIA DE ERIC CARMEN Y ES INTERPRETADA POR LUIS MIGUEL **_SI ALGUNO(A) DE USTEDES NO LA CONOCE Y DESEAN ESCUCHARLA ME LA PUEDEN PEDIR Y CON MUCHO GUSTO SE LAS MANDARE VIA MAIL.

SAILOR MOON Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN _**NAOKO TAKEUCHI**_.

_**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**_

**En el capitulo anterior**

-No es miedo, es precaución y ahora veras me vengare por ese almohadazo ven acá pequeña bribona- dijo mientras la cargaba, para después dejarla caer sobre la cama y empezar a cosquillarla, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir junto a la rubia, sin que nadie lo supiera muchas veces ambos se escaparon de sus dormitorios para adentrarse en los del otro, la mayoría de las veces era Serena la que cruzaba el árbol sobretodo cuando la noche prometía ser tormentosa o cuando su sueño era turbado por alguna pesadilla.

-jajaja, basta…jajaja- fue la suplica de ella mientras intentaba alcanzar de nuevo una de las almohadas

-Acaso intentas alcanzar esto para golpearme???- dijo el joven mientras tomaba la almohada y la aventaba lejos del alcance de la rubia, todo esto sin parar con su labor de hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta…ya… por favor- ante tal suplica el joven se detuvo, para después dejarse caer al lado de la rubia

-Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír??- pregunto mientras la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo que negaba- Pues me gusta mucho-contesto

-Entonces te prometo que sonreiré siempre Darien…… siempre- dijo mientras cerraba sus cansados ojos y se perdía en el mundo de los sueños, en el que él no tardo en hacerle compañía.

**Capitulo ****4**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las rosadas cortinas de la habitación invitando a los ocupantes de la misma a despertar de su apacible sueño, el primero en despertar fue Darien, quien se quedo observando a Serena por un momento sobre las mejillas de la chica todavía se apreciaban las marcas de las lagrimas derramadas la noche anterior, mientras que sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de Darien, el cual solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa ante semejante escena, con sumo cuidado retiro un mechón de cabello que cubría un poco del rostro de la rubia aunque eso basto para que esta se despertara regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y antes de que pudieran decir nada se escucho la voz de una mujer la cual provenía de la planta inferior

-Serena-

-Sí mamá- contesto la joven, temiendo que si no lo hacia su madre se presentaría en su habitación

-Cielo en media hora salimos rumbo al seminario a despedir a Darien estas segura de que no quieres ir??- Ikuko espero unos minutos pero Serena no le contesto

-Ikuko déjala ya-

-Pero Kenji, esta sufriendo-

-Lo se y los únicos culpables somos nosotros, por llenarle la cabeza de ilusiones con nuestra actitud- dijo mientras miraba a la otra pareja que estaba en la sala de aquel hogar

-Kenji tiene razón amiga- dijo Setsuna mientras la abrazaba

Mientras en la habitación de Serena

-Iras verdad??- Pregunto Darien a lo que Serena solo asintió

-Será mejor que te vayas de una vez no querrás que nuestros padres se enteren en donde pasaste la noche y pasemos otra escenita como la de la cena del otro día- Ante las palabras de Serena, Darien no pudo más que sonreír al recordar el alboroto de aquella noche – Aun me pregunto que los hizo pensar que estaba embarazada-

-Tal vez debas de cuidar la dieta, ya vez lo que ocasiona el comer tanto chocolate- dijo Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Estas diciendo que estoy gorda- dijo Serena fingiendo indignación

-Pues viéndote bien- dijo Darien mientras la jalaba del brazo obligándola a levantarse de la cama- Si mira aquí tienes una lonjita-

-Donde??-

-Aquí, mira- dijo Darien señalando el costado izquierdo de Serena

-Yo no veo nada, me estas mintiendo Darien Chiba-

-No enserio mira esta justo aquí- dijo Darien mientras empezaba a cosquillar a Serena.

-Bas…ta, ba…sta- decía Serena mientras se retorcía por la risa entre los brazos de Darien.

-Te voy a extrañar princesa-

-Y yo a ti- dijo abalanzándose sobre él

-Perdóname- Serena solo negó con la cabeza

-Prométeme una cosa-

-Cual???-

-Que pase lo que pase tú y yo siempre seremos amigos-

-Eso tenlo por seguro princesa-

-Y que cuando encuentre a mi verdadero amor, serás tu y nadie más quien se encargue de unirnos para toda la vida-

-Así será Sere, te lo prometo- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Y ahora será mejor que te vayas o acaso piensas llegar tarde??-

-Tienes razón te veo en un rato- Y así Darien se escabullo por el balcón, dejando nuevamente sola a Serena

-Bien, Luna que crees que deba ponerme???- pregunto la rubia a su pequeña gata de color negro- Creo que algo sencillo será lo más adecuado, después de todo voy a un seminario, no a una plaza comercial- dijo para después perderse en su cuarto de baño.

Media hora más tarde, las dos parejas se encontraban en la puerta de la casa Tsukino, donde a petición de Darien habían quedado de reunirse para partir rumbo al seminario

-Serena, hija ya nos vamos- hablo Ikuko desde la puerta - no nos tardamos, Serena me escuchas??-

-Sí mamá, ya escuche- dijo la rubia mientras bajaba por las escaleras, vestía con un bonito vestido azul pastel de tirantes anchos el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas y un bolso a juego con el vestido.

-Sere…??- Pregunto Ikuko y es que después de haberla visto llorar por casi una semana, lo que menos esperaba era ver a Serena dispuesta a acompañarlos

- Vamonos no querrán que se haga tarde- dijo la joven con la más resplandeciente de sus sonrisas, cosa que dejo todavía más asombrados a sus padres y al matrimonio Chiba, los cuales no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para salir de su asombro ya que justo en ese momento Darien llego hasta el lugar.

-Vaya princesa que bonita te vez-

-Gracias-

-Nos vamos-dijo Darien mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Serena, el cual la joven acepto sin problema alguno, para después dirigirse al auto

-Alguien sabe lo que esta pasando aquí???- pregunto un muy confundido Mamoru, ante lo cual los otros tres solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, ya después le preguntaremos a Serena- dijo Setsuna dirigiéndose sobre todo a Ikuko, la cual simplemente asintió.

El camino al seminario fue por demás silencioso por parte de los padres de ambos, ya que ninguna de las dos parejas entendía que había hecho que Serena aceptara acompañarlos y sobre todo de tan buen humor, pero les alegraba que la jovencita volviera a ser la de siempre, mientras Darien y Serena platicaban muy amenamente.

-Sabes, lamento no haber estado ayer en la reunión que te hicieron nuestros amigos-

-No te preocupes princesa lo importante es que estas aquí, y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-

Al llegar al seminario el padre Tenshi ya los estaba esperando, días antes Andrew le había contado sobre la plática que sostuvo con Darien, y al mirar a la jovencita que le acompañaba no pudo más que aceptar que ella podía interponerse en la vocación de Darien.

-Buenos días- dijo el párroco cuando ambas familias llegaron a la entrada de la parroquia

-Buenos días-contestaron los seis

-Padre, ellos son mis padres- Dijo Darien ante lo cual ambos dieron un paso a delante

-Mamoru Chiba a sus ordenes padre y ella es mi esposa Setsuna-

-Encantado de conocerlos hijos-

-Y ellos son Kenji, Ikuko y Serena Tsukino, amigos cercanos de la familia-

-Es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes también-

-El gusto es nuestro- contesto Kenji

-Si me lo permiten me gustaría hablar con el matrimonio Chiba un momento, mientras Andrew te mostrara tu habitación Darien- Serena le hizo una pregunta muda a lo que el sacerdote contesto con una sonrisa- Ninguna mujer a entrado hasta las habitaciones del seminario desde que se construyo pero puedes esperarlo en el jardín- Serena solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Nosotros los esperaremos aquí- dijo Ikuko, no sabía si sentirse feliz por que Serena había reaccionado o si preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando, ya que su mente le decía que ella se estaba a ferrando a un imposible que solo la haría sufrir más.

Andrew esperaba a Darien en el jardín del seminario, como se lo había pedido el padre Tenshi, llevaba alrededor de diez minutos en aquel lugar cuando escucho dos voces detrás de él, una sin lugar a dudas le pertenecía a Darien, la otra definitivamente le pertenecía a una mujer joven ya que era linda y suave, dio vuelta para estar frente a los recién llegados y comprobó que en efecto se trataba de Darien el cual venia acompañado de una joven de no más de dieciocho años de largos cabellos dorados y ojos color celeste, debía admitir muy a su pesar que aquella joven era verdaderamente hermosa.

-Andrew- dijo Darien al estar cerca de el

-Hola Darien-

-Déjame presentarte a Serena Tsukino, mi mejor amiga, Sere el es Andrew un compañero del seminario-

-Mucho gusto Andrew- dijo Serena mientras extendía la mano hacia el joven

-El gusto es mío Serena- dijo este mientras correspondía a la acción de la joven, la cual fijo sus ojos en las esmeraldas de él mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, la cual impacto al rubio.

-Creo que la apreciable Señorita se quedara aquí mientras te muestro la que será tu habitación- Serena solo asintió mientras veía como ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

En la oficina del párroco

El matrimonio Chiba se encontraba sentado frente al padre Tenshi el cual empezó a exponer ciertas de sus dudas en cuanto a la Decisión de Darien.

-Señores Chiba, cundo Darien vino a verme por primera vez me comento que talvez ustedes no estuvieran de acuerdo con su ingreso al seminario, me alegro que no haya sido así-

-Se equivoca padre, en un principio si nos opusimos a la idea ya que desde que Darien tenia dos años nuestro mayor anhelo era que él y Serena llegaran a formar una familia, y si estamos hoy aquí es gracias a que ella nos abrió los ojos, haciéndonos comprender que la felicidad de nuestro hijo es más importante que nuestro deseo- dijo Mamoru

-Es una chica muy noble-

-Yo me atrevería a decir que es un ángel padre, porque solo un ángel puede pensar en los demás sin importarle lo que le llegué a pasar-

-Mucho me temo que no te entiendo hija-

-Padre, Serena ama a Darien y aún así ella fue la única que lo apoyo incondicionalmente desde el principio, sin importarle que su intervención lo alejara de ella para siempre-

-Es una buena persona de eso no me cabe la menor duda y si lo que me cuentan es verdad debe de estar sufriendo mucho-

-Hace casi una semana que no salía de su habitación, Ikuko su madre me comento que había llorado casi todo el tiempo y hoy en la mañana de la nada volvió a ser la misma de siempre-

-Algo debió haber pasado "ya hablare con ambos", pero no nos desviemos más del tema, necesito saber que opinan ustedes en estos momentos de la decisión de Darien –

-Si este es el camino que Darien ha decidido seguir, no voy a ser yo quien se interponga en el- dijo seriamente Mamoru

-Y tu hija???-

-Soy su madre y desde que nació solo he deseado una cosa, verlo feliz, y ahora se que esta es su felicidad-

-Bien me alegro que apoyen a su hijo en esta nueva vida que va a emprender, ahora no creo que todo resulte tan fácil como él espera, ya que basta con observarlos para saber que Darien esta acostumbrado a que nada le falte y aquí la vida es muy diferente, aunque tengo la corazonada de que al final todo saldrá bien, por ahora ya ha superado dos de las pruebas más difíciles que esta vida impone, recemos para que Dios siga guiando su camino- dijo levantándose de su lugar, al igual que el matrimonio Chiba, caminaron hasta la salida en total silencio, a pocos metros de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la otra pareja el párroco volvió a tomar la palabra– Ahora sería posible que hablara con Serena, quiero asegurarme de algo-

-Yo misma iré a buscarla- dijo Setsuna

-No te preocupes hija, yo lo haré, debe de estar en el jardín, con su permiso-

-Propio- dijeron ambas parejas

-Que sucede??-pregunto Ikuko al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga

-El padre Tenshi quiere hablar con Serena y me temo que eso la ponga mal otra vez-

-No nos angustiemos por eso, después de todo ahora sabemos lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser nuestra niña- comento Mamoru a lo que los otros tres asintieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena se había detenido a observar detenidamente el jardín, en el cual pudo encontrar un sin fin de flores diferentes pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un camino de cerezos los cuales por la época se encontraban en flor, se encontraba contemplando las pequeñas flores cuando distinguió un ruido del lado contrario al que ella se encontraba, el cual parecía ser el llanto de un pequeño bebe.

-Hija???- escucho decir a alguien a sus espaldas lo cual la asusto un poco- No era mi intención asustarte pequeña, por favor discúlpame-

-Discúlpeme usted a mi yo, no debía moverme del jardín pero…-

-Buscas algo???-

-Me pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebe-

-Comprendo, dime Serena te gustan los niños??-

-Sip- dijo mientras un extraño brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos- siempre quise tener un hermanito-

-Estoy seguro que serías un buen ejemplo para los pequeños, pero no es por eso que te vine a buscar, yo quería hablar un rato contigo, claro si tu quieres- Serena solo asintió, tenía una ligera idea de lo que el sacerdote quería platicar con ella, por eso fue ella la que empezó la conversación.

-Si lo que quiere saber es que es lo que siento por Darien y este por mi la respuesta es fácil el me ve como su hermanita y yo…pues yo…- le costaba trabajo hablar sobre ese tema con alguien desconocido pero aún así no podía mentir y menos a un sacerdote por lo que se armo de valor y continuo con lo que estaba diciéndole-no voy a mentirle diciéndole que lo veo igual, no la verdad es que yo lo quiero y pase lo que pase el siempre será mi primer amor, pero antes que todo es mi mejor amigo y haré todo lo posible por verlo como el me ve a mi-

- Por que le ayudaste a convencer a sus padres???-

-Por que esto es lo que Darien desea y sus padres estaban tan ciegos que lo hubieran obligado a estar a mi lado y eso lo hubiera hecho infeliz y yo lo prefiero lejos de mi antes de verlo infeliz-

-Y tu felicidad???-

-Si se hubiera quedado conmigo por imposición de sus padres, tarde o temprano lo hubiera perdido de una forma definitiva, es más no solo se hubiera alejado de mi si no de sus padres también y eso es algo que no podía permitir, por eso se que este es el mejor camino para ambos y le pido a Dios que le ayude a superar las pruebas venideras, para que logre ser totalmente feliz- Aquellas palabras se vieron acompañadas por algunas cuantas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven

-Eres una buena persona Serena, estoy seguro que algún día tu también encontraras el camino de la felicidad, no te desesperes si no llega pronto, aún eres muy joven y tienes mucha vida por delante-Serena asintió mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro y este volvía a ser adornado por su hermosa sonrisa- Ahora te gustaría saber que es lo que hay del otro lado del sendero de cerezos??-

-Si-

-Es parte del convento, este se conecta con la capilla y del otro lado de esta el seminario y en estos momentos las hermanas luchan por conseguir que una pequeña bebe alcance la edad suficiente para ser trasladada al orfanato que tenemos en Yokohama, pero las hermanas no son muy buenas cuidando a niños tan pequeños -

-Puedo verla???-

-Claro, hija vamos- Y así ambos se dirigieron al convento, al llegar encontraron a una de las hermanas más jóvenes intentando que la pequeña durmiera, en verdad era muy pequeña, la mirada de Serena se volvió de sorpresa al ver a tan indefenso ser- Tiene solo una semana de haber nacido, la abandonaron en la entrada de la iglesia-

-Pobrecita-dijo mientras acunaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos– tiene nombre??-

-No aún no, como le pondrías tu a la niña hija???-

-Hotaru- dijo Serena mientras veía como la pequeña ya se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos

-Serena, tu aún no estas lista para alegarte tan de golpe de Darien, que te parece si vienes después de clases a ayudar a las hermanas con la pequeña??, así podrías estar cerca de él, mientras se acostumbran-

-Usted cree que sea buena idea???-

-Claro que si, tu que dices??-

-Si, claro que si lo haré-

-Entonces que te parece si se lo informamos a tus padres-

-Puedo llevarla??-

-Será mejor que la dejes aquí- ante las palabras del párroco Serena lentamente deposito a la pequeña entre los brazos de la hermana pero a penas al separarse un poco la pequeña se despertó y reanudando su llanto-Me he equivocado tráela contigo hija-

Cuando Serena y el padre Tenshi llegaron al lugar donde los padres y tíos de la rubia esperaban, se encontraron con que Darien también se encontraban en el lugar.

-Serena, de quien es ese bebé???- Pregunto Ikuko mientras veía el pequeño paquete que su hija llevaba entre sus brazos

-La pequeña fue abandonada hace unos dias a la entrada de la iglesia, desde ese momento las hermanas han hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos para atenderla, pero al parecer lo que en verdad le hace falta es cobijo maternal, y por desgracia ninguna de las hermanas lo tiene- comento el padre Tenshi, Serena quiere pedirles su autorización para venir todos los dias después del colegio, a cuidar de la pequeña-

-Verdad que si me dejan???-

-Pues si así lo deseas, hija- contesto Kenji

-Miren creo que después de todo si se les hizo lo del bebé- dijo Darien viendo burlonamente a ambas parejas

-A que te refieres hijo???-

-A un mal entendido que sucedió hace una semana del cual ya le contare padre-

-Esta bien hijo, esta bien-

-Será mejor que nos retiremos ya, esta señorita debe asistir al colegio- dijo Ikuko

-A la escuela???-

-Oh, claro o te olvidas que no has ido en una semana- dijo Setsuna, tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de Serena para depositarla en los de Darien

-Por eso no podría faltar un día más???- pregunto inocentemente la rubia ante lo cual todos los presentes rieron

-No señorita usted se va a la escuela, yo mismo la llevare- fue la ultima palabra de Mamoru

-Tengo la ligera impresión de que ahora tendré otro par de padres, en donde quedaron los tíos consentidores???- dijo Serena con un puchero en el rostro, el cual se quedo grabado en el corazón de un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda, el cual observaba la escena desde una prudente distancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había pasado casi un mes desde el ingreso de Darien al seminario en todo ese tiempo Serena había asistido al lugar sin falta todos los dias, para alivio del padre Tenshi y de los padres de ambos jóvenes Serena había estado más preocupada por la pequeña Hotaru que por estar al lado de Darien, esa tarde había salido más temprano de la escuela por lo que al llegar a la parroquia de Santa María, la encontró vacía, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que le llevaran a la niña, ya que aunque ella la cuidaba no se le permitía entrar sola al convento o al seminario así que tenia que esperar en la capilla o en los jardines colindantes, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar hincado frente al altar a un apesadumbrado Andrew y sin pensarlo una segunda vez se acerco a él para ver si podía ayudarlo, antes de llegar a su lado le hizo notar su presencia para lo que eligió tararear una canción, el rubio volteo inmediatamente hacia ella, la cual le sonreía, sonrisa que el sintió como una puñalada.

Un poco de ti para sobrevivir  
Esta noche que viene fría y sola  
Un aire de éxtasis en la ventana  
Para vestirme de fiesta y ceremonia 

Al principio cuando Serena empezó a ir a cuidar a la bebe, el había pensado que era una oportunista disfrazada bajo el disfraz niña dulce, pero con el paso de los dias ella le demostró que su dulzura no se debía a un disfraz y para su desgracia en menos de una semana la rubia se abrió paso dentro de su corazón, intento negárselo y hasta disminuir el contacto con ella pero en esos momentos teniéndola enfrente no podía engañarse más, el no la veía como una amiga, o una hermana, no el la veía como mujer, tal vez hasta la amaba-"No yo no puedo amarla, No puedo"-

Cada vez que estoy contigo Yo descubro el infinito  
Tiembla el suelo La noche se ilumina  
El silencio se vuelve melodía

-Hola Andrew- dijo Serena con su típico tono dulce de voz- Te sucede algo, puedo ayudarte???-

-Hola- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa- por que habría de sucederme algo,que haces por aquí, ya deberías estar cuidando a la pequeña Hotaru

-Es que como llegue más temprano la hermana que siempre me acompaña no ha venido aun por mi, y pues la estoy esperando-

-Pues eso si que es raro las hermanas son muy puntuales-

-Y dime como te va en la escuela.- esto ultimo lo pregunto para saber mas acerca de ella pues aunque se lo negara una y otra vez su interés por ella hiba cada día en aumento, sin proponérselo sus ojos la miraron con infinito cariño cosa que ella apenas y noto

-Pues...bien, aunque con algunos tropezones, ya sabes hay materias que a uno no se le dan-

-Pues si se te dificultan deberías ponerte a estudiar para que mejores en ellas, no se talvez pedirle a alguno de tus compañeros que te ayuden a estudiar.- al terminar de decir esto sintió como los celos lo invadían al imaginársela en compañía de algún chico

-Lo que sucede es que nunca antes les pedí ayuda a mis compañeros, el que me ayudaba era Darien- dijo esta con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ante la mención de su nuevo compañero sus celos aumentaron haciendo que se moviera del lugar donde se encontraba, con el propósito de crear mayor distancia entre ellos.- y supongo que querrás que te siga ayudando no es así- dijo el rubio en un tono mordaz

-No, yo se que el no puede ayudarme, por que esta muy ocupado con sus propios estudios, además debo aprender a no depender para todo de el-

Al escucharla responderle de esa manera una leve son risa se le dibujo de en el rostro y se atrevió a decirle.- pues si gustas puedo ayudarte además no creo que sea algo malo ayudar a una amiga-

-Entonces me consideras como una amiga- sus palabras estaban llenas de alegría y sin poder reprimirse corrió a abrazarlo.

-Por supuesto que te considero mi amiga Serena, bueno amenos que tu no quieras-

Y es casi una experiencia religiosa  
Sentir que resucito si me tocas  
Subir al firmamento prendido de tu  
cuerpo es un experiencia religiosa 

-Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, y también acepto la ayuda, Andrew gracias- en ese momento la hermana que la acompañaba al convento se hizo presente en la capilla por lo que la rubia se tuvo que despedir de Andrew, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, para después decirle- te espero aquí mismo dentro de dos horas, aprovecharemos el tiempo en que Hotaru duerme la siesta-

El beso que la ella le dio, hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, aunque fue muy inocente los sentimientos que comenzaban a embargarlo provocaron esas sensaciones prohibidas, para cualquier hombre destinado al sacerdocio, estaba por abrazarla de nuevo y robarle un beso a esos rosados labios pero para su fortuna no olvidaba el lugar en el que se encontraba por lo que reacciono de forma inmediata para contestarle.- Por supuesto te estaré esperando-

- Entonces nos veremos- y así la joven abandono el lugar abandono el lugar

Casi una experiencia religiosa  
Contigo cada instante en cada cosa  
Besar la boca tuya merece un aleluya  
Es una experiencia religiosa 

Andrew se quedo en ese mismo lugar sin percatarse de la presencia del padre Tenshi, el cual había presenciado aquella conversación, no fue conciente de su presencia hasta que este se hizo notar posando una mano sobre su hombro derecho. El se sobresalto por el contacto, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna el párroco comenzó a hablar

-Es una linda chica, no es verdad Andrew???-

- He padre yo... yo, tiene razón es muy linda.- dijo un sonrojado Andrew

-Aunque mucho me temo que su estancia aquí a tocado a su fin la próxima semana llevaremos a la pequeña Hotaru al orfanato de Yokohama, y te seré sincero me alegro que eso suceda ya que muchos de los seminaristas han abandonado el camino que seguían por ir detrás de semejante ángel, y no los culpo Andrew, no los culpo-

-NO PADRE USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO.- dijo un alterado chico debido a la noticia que le estaban dando

- Es hora de que ella se marche Andrew, cuando llegó temía que afectara la vocación de Darien a hora temo por la tuya-

Vuelve pronto mi amor te necesito ya  
Porque esta noche tan honda me da miedo  
Necesito la música de tu alegría  
Para callar los demonios que llevo dentro 

- Padre yo se muy bien a lo que se refiere y creame que trate de evitarlo pero no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ella

-Esperemos un poco hijo, deja que ella se marche tal vez aun no sea del todo tarde-

- No ahora lo se, ya no puedo seguir aquí por mas tiempo, siempre pensé que este era mi camino, pero me doy cuenta que no es así

-No te adelantes a los hechos Andrew piensalo bien, tu mejor que nadie sabe que el corazón de Serena Tsukino tiene dueño, le pertenece a Darien Chiba, y eso no es algo que tu puedas cambiar-

-Se muy bien que no será fácil arrancarle del corazón el amor que siente por Darien, pero haré hasta lo imposible para que lo olvide y como usted ha dicho lo mejor será que yo también renuncie al seminario-dijo con firme determinación tanto en su mirada como en sus palabras

-Tu eres uno de los mejores seminaristas que he tenido bajo mi responsabilidad Andrew, es por eso que considero que antes de tomar esta decisión debes pensarlo y que mejor lugar para eso que el mundo exterior, volverás a casa y si es tu decisión volverás aquí dentro de un mes para ordenarte como sacerdote- dijo el párroco antes de alejarse de él y dirigirse a su oficina- una cosa más por favor dile a Serena lo de Hotaru-

-Así lo haré, padre regresare a casa y si en ese tiempo no consigo nada con ella volveré aquí y me ordenare.- dijo con una gran determinación.- en cuanto a lo de la bebe se lo diré se preocupe-

Al escucharlo el párroco volvió sobre sus pasos- Te mando a casa para que trates de olvidarla no para que intentes conquistarla-

- Lo siento padre pero creo que esta es una prueba que debo superar si en verdad es el sacerdocio mi vocación o si mi camino esta allá afuera con o sin ella, no lo cree usted???- dijo el chico

-Es verdad Andrew esta es tu verdadera prueba, y como tal tu solo la de veras afrontar, te deseo la mejor de las suertes-

-Muchas gracias padre le agradezco que me entienda.- dijo dándole la mano al párroco- y si me lo permite hoy mismo abandono el seminario

-Quieres que llame a tus padres, o tal vez a alguna de tus hermana???-

- Será mejor darles una sorpresa, además tengo entendido que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y mis hermanas se están haciendo cargo del negocio

- Comprendo en ese caso solo me queda pedirte una cosa, antes de marcharte habla con Darien y coméntale lo que pretendes-

-Pe... pero padre, cree usted que eso sea conveniente??, no se que tal si le da por salirse también al enterarse de mis sentimiento por Serena-

-Eso es exactamente lo que espero que pase Andrew, pretendo que los dos se vayan y que regrese aquí el que este dispuesto a seguir este camino, además Darien es tu amigo y no debes ocultarle algo tan delicado como esto-

Andrew se quedo pasmado por unos segundos al escuchar que también Darien saldría del seminario, algo que de cierta manera le preocupaba debido a los sentimientos que Serena tenia por el, y sabia perfectamente que su meta de enamorarla seria aun más difícil, si Darien se encontraba cerca.

-Pero padre Darien acaba de ingresar al seminario, por que ha de salir, pensé que solamente yo saldría ya que tengo más tiempo y estoy a punto de ordenarme.- pregunto el rubio

-Saldrá por que yo se lo pediré, entiende que es lo mejor-

-Esta bien padre si usted a lo ha decidido, no me opongo-

- Perfecto en ese caso preparare todo para su partida, mientras tú hablas con él-

-Si padre lo que usted ordene dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los aposentos de los seminaristas. Mientras recorría los largos pasillos del lugar su mente no pudo dejar de imaginar cual sería el rumbo que su vida tomaría, no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de una vida al lado de Serena, al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Darien, pudo notar que el se encontraba leyendo un libro de teología recostado sobre su cama y armándose de valor, se adentro en el dormitorio, el pelinegro estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se percato de su presencia hasta que este se sentó sobre la que era su cama, y respiro pesadamente, en ese momento Darien dejo a un lado su lectura y se concentro en su compañero y amigo

- Te sucede algo Andrew???- pregunto el pelinegro.- te veo preocupado

-Este...Darien...necesito hablar contigo...pero no se como vayas a reaccionar... ante lo que tengo que decirte...-

- Tan delicado es el asunto?? Cuestiono con seriedad Darien a su nuevo amigo

-Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo a la cara

-Bien te escucho sea lo que sea, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi en todo momento.- afirmo el chico para que el rubio tomara confianza y hablara sobre el asunto que lo tenia tan distraído desde hace tiempo

-Darien... que dirías si te dijera que ha cambiado mi forma de ver la vida y que ya no estoy tan seguro que el sacerdocio sea mi verdadero camino- pregunto el rubio

Las palabras que escucho salir de los labios de Andrew hicieron que se quedara callado por algunos minutos reflexionando sobre su misma situación, pues no entendía como era posible que su amigo estando a unos pasos de ordenarse tuviera esas clase de dudas, pero sin temor a equivocarse le contesto de la siguiente forma al que ya consideraba su amigo

- Andrew lo que yo opine sobre esta situación no deberías de tomarlo muy en cuenta, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte como tu lo haz hecho conmigo y si esa es tu decisión es mejor que renuncies ahora que puedes a que el día de mañana te sea imposible tu sabes bien que una vez que se toman los votos no hay marcha atrás pero eso no es lo importante pues piensa que cualquier camino que uno elija siempre conlleva responsabilidades que debemos tomar con amor y alegría a lo que uno hace creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir no es así??-

-Si te entiendo a la perfección Darien, pero si te lo pregunte era con la esperanza de que me preguntaras el por que de mi cambio, pero ya veo que tendré que decirte directamente las cosas- dijo el rubio respirando profundamente para darse así valor, en esos momentos Darien se sintió un poco curioso, porque su amigo querría que el le preguntara sobre su decisión??, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo el rubio volvió a hablar -Darien que dirías si yo te dijera que quiero salir del seminario y por ende ser un hombre libre por que me he enamorado de Serena Tsukino-

AGRADECEMOS INFINITAMENTE SU ATENCION A ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO YA VIERON APARECIO YA EL GALAN DE ESTA HISTORIA JIJIJI, ME REFIERO A **ANDREW** QUE SIN DUDA ALGUNA JUNTO CON **DARIEN **SON LOS DOS GUAPOS DE SAILOR MOON.

SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA KIRA MOON, PINKYMEX, ANGEL NEMESIS Y NEOREINASAILORMOON, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

ME DESPIDO MANDANDOLES UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN BESO A TODOS Y ESPERANDO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA JEJEJE, BYE.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA ESPERO QUE AUN CONTINUEN ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA, QUE TANTO A CINTHY COMO A MI NOS ENCANTA ESCRIBIR, BIEN ES HORA DE COMENZAR A LEER PERO NO SIN ANTES DECLARAR QUE SAILOR MOON Y SUS DEMAS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN, PUES SON PROPIEDAD _**DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**_

_**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**_

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Darien... que dirías si te dijera que ha cambiado mi forma de ver la vida y que ya no estoy tan seguro que el sacerdocio sea mi verdadero camino- pregunto el rubio

Las palabras que escucho salir de los labios de Andrew hicieron que se quedara callado por algunos minutos reflexionando sobre su misma situación, pues no entendía como era posible que su amigo estando a unos pasos de ordenarse tuviera esas clase de dudas, pero sin temor a equivocarse le contesto de la siguiente forma al que ya consideraba su amigo

- Andrew lo que yo opine sobre esta situación no deberías de tomarlo muy en cuenta, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte como tu lo haz hecho conmigo y si esa es tu decisión es mejor que renuncies ahora que puedes a que el día de mañana te sea imposible tu sabes bien que una vez que se toman los votos no hay marcha atrás pero eso no es lo importante pues piensa que cualquier camino que uno elija siempre conlleva responsabilidades que debemos tomar con amor y alegría a lo que uno hace creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir no es así??-

-Si te entiendo a la perfección Darien, pero si te lo pregunte era con la esperanza de que me preguntaras el por que de mi cambio, pero ya veo que tendré que decirte directamente las cosas- dijo el rubio respirando profundamente para darse así valor, en esos momentos Darien se sintió un poco curioso, porque su amigo querría que el le preguntara sobre su decisión??, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo el rubio volvió a hablar -Darien que dirías si yo te dijera que quiero salir del seminario y por ende ser un hombre libre por que me he enamorado de Serena Tsukino-

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando escucho el motivo de su decisión se quedo pasmado, jamás imagino tal motivo, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de escuchar "Estoy enamorado de Serena Tsukino", cuantas veces desde que había ingresado en el seminario habían tenido conversaciones acerca de ella, no seria acaso que estaba confundiendo las cosas por tales platicas???, era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente por lo que decidió averiguarlo en ese instante -Andrew estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir, me estas jugando una broma verdad???-

-Que más quiera yo que fuera una broma, pero no lo es Darien-

-Pero tu no puedes hacer una cosa así, creo que estas confundido por todo lo que hemos hablado.- dijo con la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar, además no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella se enamore de ti, tu y yo estamos aquí y aunque ella viene por lo de la bebe, no significa que te mire como algo más que un amigo, y mucho menos que se enamorará de ti.- dijo levantándose de su cama y con un tono de molestia por lo que había escuchado decir al rubio

-Yo se que suena imposible pero es algo que ni yo mismo me puedo explicar, ella es como una droga, te hace dependiente a su compañía, a sus sonrisas, yo simplemente se que la quiero, y que ya no concibo mi vida sin ella-

-Andrew será mejor que pienses las cosas, acaso no comprendes que tu amor por ella es algo prohibido, que jamás se llegara a realizar???-

-Y por que no ha de realizarse, no te das cuenta que yo estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de tenerla-

-Amigo no tomes a mal mis palabras, mira después de todo yo soy quien mejor la conoce, además con lo que sucedió entre nosotros no creo que llegue a enamorarse en estos momentos de alguien –

-Si claro refriégame en la cara que es a ti a quien ella ama y que yo tengo suerte si tan siquiera me voltea a ver- dijo un furioso Andrew

-Estas loco si piensas que permitiré que la lastimes mas de lo que yo mismo lo he hecho, te quedo claro.- dijo un también furioso Darien ante la respuesta de su compañero de habitación

-Entiende una cosa Darien yo no voy a lastimarla, voy a cuidar de ella, por que a diferencia de ti yo si la veo como lo que es la más hermosa de las mujeres que habitan este mundo-

- Y que sabes tu de lo que yo sentí alguna vez por ella, acaso crees que yo no se que es una mujer por la que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a morir, no Andrew, no lo sabes y jamás sabrás del gran amor que... –

-Que es lo que esta pasando aquí- pregunto el padre Tenshi, el cual había escuchado los gritos de ambos seminaristas y en esos momentos se encontraba bajo el quicio de la puerta de aquella habitación, las miradas que tenia cada uno de los jóvenes hizo sospechar al padre de que Andrew ya había hablado con Darien sobre su decisión de salir del seminario para enamorar a Serena

-Lo siento padre, no fue mi intención el armar tanto escándalo.- dijo Darien con un verdadero arrepentimiento en el rostro

-Discúlpenos padre no se en que momento hemos perdido los estribos-

-Será mejor que se dejen de discusiones y empiecen a alistar sus cosas para salir esta misma tarde del seminario- ordeno de forma tajante el párroco

-Salir del seminario???- pregunto con asombro el ojiazul, pues el rubio no le había comentado nada acerca de esa salida del seminario, cosa que lo intrigo demasiado, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.- adonde iremos padre???-

-A sus respectivas casas, en donde podrán aclarar definitivamente sus sentimientos y pensamientos por cierta rubia, que por cierto te esta esperando en la capilla Andrew, para que le ayudes con sus estudios-

-Que????, como ha dicho, padre regresar a casa!!!!-

-Así es Darien ambos regresaran a sus casas por el lapso de un mes, si después de ese tiempo aún siguen convencidos de convertirse en sacerdotes, las puertas de este seminario estarán abiertas para recibirlos- contesto el padre.

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna duda padre, estoy perfectamente seguro de lo que quiero.- protesto el chico por la decisión tomada por el hombre de sotana frente a el

-Estas totalmente seguro hijo???- le pregunto de forma imperativa el padre, cosa que por un instante hizo dudar al joven- Vez aun tienes dudas sobre lo que quieres para tu futuro, sino fuera sí no tardarías en contestarme, entiende una cosa Darien ya he dicho mi ultima palabra, así que es mejor que se apresuren, si así lo desean pueden irse a la hora en que esa chica sale de aquí- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo el padre Tenshi antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos

-Andrew tenemos que hablar.- ordeno Darien al ojiverde

-Sobre que yo creo que todo ha quedado muy claro, te interpondrás para alejar a Serena de mi, pero no te creas que por eso ya has ganado-dijo Andrew tomando su maleta y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Si no fuera porque se encontraban en un lugar sagrado Darien hubiera maldecido en esos momentos a su amigo, algo tendría que ocurrírsele para hacerle ver las cosas de otra forma sin embargo también se preguntaba porque tenia esos deseos de impedirle que conquistara a la rubia, seria acaso que el padre Tenshi tenia razón y el seguía de cierta forma enamorado de ella?? y por ende aquello que sentía eran celos, de que su princesa llegara a enamorarse de Andrew, estas preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza una vez que se quedo solo y empezó a empacar sus cosas como lo hizo momentos antes el rubio tendría que averiguarlo durante el tiempo que estuviera fuera y definir de una vez por todas las dudas que comenzaban a crearse en su cabeza y sin mas al igual que el otro chico salio rumbo a la iglesia donde supuso se encontrarían Serena y Andrew.

Mientras en la iglesia, Serena se encontraba esperando al ojiverde para comenzar a estudiar como habían quedado un par de horas antes de que se fuera a visitar a la pequeña Hotaru, sin duda alguna la hermosa bebe le había robado el corazón, en el mes que tenia de criarla la sentía como suya, como le hubiera gustado compartir este sentimiento con cierto chico de oscura cabellera y mirada color zafiro pero ahora eso era imposible pues el había tomado su decisión y cociéndolo mejor que nadie sabia que nada lo detenía cuando decidía algo en todo esto se encontraba pensando cuando de pronto una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la calida sonrisa de cierto chico rubio, pero no era solo eso lo que la había asombrado sino el hecho de que el no iba vestido de seminarista, sino que lucia un pantalón de vestir en color caqui con una camisa en color beige que lo hacían lucir de una forma por demás atractivo.

-Sucede algo Serena??.- se dejo escuchar la voz de el

-No nada Andrew, solo me sorprendió no verte vestido como siempre, dime por que no vas vestido de seminarista???

-Ah eso se debe a que dejare el seminario.- contesto firmemente y sin titubeos, cosa que dejo a la rubia helada-

-Porque has decidido dejar el seminario Andrew???- cuestiono la rubia, mirándolo fijamente pues debía recocer que con ropa casual lucia muy atractivo

-"Como decirle la verdad, pero tampoco le puedo mentir, piensa Andrew piensa", Es la ultima prueba que tengo que afrontar antes de ordenarme, Serena-

-Una prueba final dices, es como una especie de examen??- interrogo con genuina inocencia

-Como explicártelo pequeña, mmmm, mira es la forma de demostrar que uno ya no es tan vulnerable ante las cosas de la vida común- dijo el chico viéndola con infinita ternura

-Vulnerable dices.- la chica se quedo pensativa durante algunos segundos antes de responderle.- quieres decir que te servirá para no caer en cualquiera de las formas de la tentación-

-Parece ser que eres muy inteligente, no entiendo por que tienes problemas en la escuela-

-Pues ni yo misma lo se.- dijo mientras le brindaba la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Y hablando de escuela todavía necesitas mi ayuda –

- Claro que si, bueno sino es molestia, pero que te parece que sea en otro lugar, aquí no creo que me pueda concentrar-

-Dime conoces una cafetería llamada Crown que esta en el centro de la ciudad???-

-Oh , si de hecho es uno de mis lugares favoritos, Darien y yo solíamos reunirnos con mis amigas y sus novios siempre que podíamos en ese lugar además Unasuki la encargada es una buena amiga mía también, es muy dulce y tierna -dijo alegremente

-Con que conoces a Naki -

-Naki???, tu también la conoces??-

-Claro que si, la conozco desde que usaba pañales y era una latosa incorregible-

- Ay Andrew como dices algo así seguramente si te oyera se enojaría jajaja-

-Eso tenlo por seguro, tiene un genio, ya le he dicho que se consiga un novio pero no me hace caso, cada vez que se lo digo tiene ganas de estrangularme, creo que no lo ha hecho por que sabe que soy el consentido de mamá, ya sabes cosas de hermanos-

-Queeeee!!!! tu e... eres su hermano.- dijo con asombro la rubia

-Acaso nunca les hablo de mi???, y luego dice que esta orgullosa de tenerme como hermano, aunque siempre he sabido que Lits es su favorita-

-Pues si, no nos ha contado mucho de ti, talvez no lo hizo con mala intención sabes yo algunas veces la veía muy triste supongo que era por que no estabas con ella

-Supongo que si, Lits ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, bueno hasta que entre aquí, ese día perdí a Lits para siempre-dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza en la voz

-Lits quien es????-

-Mi otra hermana o bueno como si lo fuera, creció a nuestro lado desde muy chica-

-Aahh así que se trata de una chica he.- dijo en tono pícaro

-Hey no pienses mal, Lita es como mi hermana solo eso, es algo parecido a lo tuyo con Darien-

-LITAAA se.. se trata de LITA KINO- dijo aun más asombrada y sin prestar atención a lo ultimo que dijo sobre Darien

-La conoces???-

- Si la conozco- dijo con voz apagada pues al recordarla le vino a la mente aquella noche donde sus ilusiones acabaron aun antes de empezar

-Sabes ella y yo tuvimos un problema y pues ella dejo de hablarme, pero me alegra saber que tiene cerca amigas como tu -Serena recordó que Lita le contó acerca de lo que le había sucedido con un chico que al igual que Darien decidió ingresar al seminario y de inmediato se percato de que ese chico no era otro mas que Andrew, pero decidió cambiar la conversación

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de una vez, se hace mas tarde y sino llego a buena hora mis papas me castigaran y ya no me dejaran venir a cuidar de Hotaru-

-Sere mira hablando de la pequeñita te tengo una mala noticia, Hotaru será llevada la próxima semana al orfanato de Yokohama-

-Que no es posible, pero porque si yo la estoy cuidando y no da mucha lata , es una bebe muy hermosa-dijo con tristeza

-Si pero es una bebe, y necesita una familia por eso es necesario llevarla al orfanato así la podrán adoptar-la chica al escuchar la noticia no se pudo reprimir y comenzó a llorar y al hacerlo se abrazo al rubio para buscar consuelo en ese momento Darien se hizo presente en el lugar y al ver a la joven llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del rubio, se acerco rápidamente hacia ellos

-Andrew crees que halla alguna forma de evitarlo- dijo derramando lagrimas sobre la camisa del joven

-Siempre hay una solución para las cosas Sere, pero en este caso es lo mejor para la niña, acaso no te gustaría que creciera en un hogar lleno de amor??? -

-Claro que me gustaría pero es... es que me he encariñado tanto que no quiero alejarme de ella-

-Princesa por que lloras- pregunto Darien llegando hasta donde se encontraba la joven, esta al escuchar la voz del pelinegro se separo de Andrew y volteo hacia donde provenía la voz

-Darien pe... pero que haces vestido así- pregunto pues se percato que al igual que Andrew el pelinegro tampoco iba vestido con la ropa de seminarista

-Es una larga historia, que ya te contare cuando estemos en casa- dijo mirando con desconfianza al rubio-además yo te he preguntado primero, no piensas responderme-la actitud de Darien la dejo mas que sorprendida si bien es cierto que no le estaba gritando pudo percatarse de que el chico estaba enojado por algo

-Lo que pasa es que Andrew me acaba de decir que la próxima semana se llevaran a Hotaru a un orfanato en Yokohama, así que no podré seguir cuidando de ella-

-Pero si tu ya sabias que eso pasaría princesa- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Bueno si... pero no pensé que sería tan pronto-dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus celestes ojos

-Vamos no te pongas así MI princesa, donde esta la bella damita que me prometió sonreír siempre, o acaso ya te olvidaste lo que me prometiste en tu habitación, "Por que estoy haciendo esto???, que intento demostra???"-Las palabras del pelinegro despertaron los celos de Andrew el cual tuvo que contenerse para no arrebatarle a Serena de los brazos

-Lo se Darien , pero no puedo evitarlo me encariñe tanto con la bebe, que hasta siento como si fuera mía.- dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Ey con cuidado con lo que dices la ultima vez que alguien tuvo esa idea resulto que yo era el padre, y ahora que lo pienso apoco no pasaría por mía??- dijo Darien en parte para hacer sentir mejor a Serena y en parte para molestar al rubio el cual se apretaba los puños de tal forma que tenia los nudillos todos blancos, al escuchar las palabras de Darien, Serena enrojeció aun mas y no solo por la idea de que la bebe fuera de ambos, sino porque se encontraba presente el ojiverde y los comentarios de Darien podrían ser mal interpretados por el. Andrew se encontraba tan molesto que en esos momentos hubiera querido estar en otro lugar para poder maldecir abiertamente, y antes de que perdiera el control a causa de los celos se atrevió a decir

-Mira Sere, la única forma de que no se lleven a Hotaru es que una pareja de principios católicos y con una situación económica estable la adoptase aquí-Las palabras de Andrew hicieron eco en la cabeza de la chica quien se libero del abrazo de su mejor amigo y se acerco hasta el rubio con una cara de felicidad

- No me estas mintiendo Drew???, dime es cierto lo que acabas de decir???-

-Claro que es cierto, si hubiera alguien que la adoptara aquí no habría necesidad de trasladarla-

-Gracias Drew me acabas de dar una idea.- dijo al momento de besarlo en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul

-Bueno ya que yo te di la idea podrías decírmela no???-

- Sí le pediré a mis padres que la adopten, así la pequeña se convertirá en mi hermanita- dijo muy feliz la chica

-Vamos princesa sabes que eso es casi imposible tus padres no quieren un bebe, bueno si querían uno pero que fuera tuyo y mío-

-Darien deja de hacer bromas ya.- protesto Serena al escuchar los comentarios de el, pues solo estaba consiguiendo hacerla sentir mal por todo lo que había pasado antes de que ingresara al seminario. El rubio frunció el entre cejo al escuchar las palabras de su "amigo" y se decidió a intervenir

-Sere nos vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde, al terminar de estudiar yo te llevo a tu casa te parece-

-Esta bien Andrew vamonos ya.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la chica

- Puedo saber a donde van, princesa-

- Ah, es que Andrew se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar, y como va a salir por algún tiempo de aquí pues decidimos ir al Crown, verdad Andrew- dijo una animada Serena

-Vaya enserio vas a salir Andrew no lo sabia, mira que casualidad el padre Tenshi me ha pedido que regrese a casa por un mes-dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa, el tono irónico de Darien provoco que el Andrew se enojara aun mas, pues el tambien sabia que los dos iban a salir pero decidió darle tanta importancia y le contesto

- Si que es una gran casualidad verdad??? Ese es exactamente el mismo tiempo que quizás este fuera o puede que ya no regrese aquí.- dijo mirando hacia Serena y dirigiéndole una son burlona hacia Darien

-Pero si tu tienes bien pensado tu camino, no creo que algo o alguien pueda cambiar eso, yo se que regresaras-

-Pues quizás halla alguien que pueda cambiar mi destino como tu dices, pero a diferencia de ti que tendrás que regresar en ese tiempo por que yo se que eres hombre de firmes decisiones y nada ni NADIE te hará cambiar de opinión.- dijo el rubio aun más sonriente

Serena sentía que algo estaba pasando entre los chicos por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que pasara a mayores, sobretodo en ese sagrado lugar- Será mejor que dejen este asuntito para después, vamos Andrew se nos hará muy tarde, te veo en casa Darien-dijo la chica tomando rumbo hacia la salida de la iglesia

-Nos vemos luego Darien- dijo en tono triunfal el rubio mientras el mismo se encaminaba hacia la salida

-"No creas que esto se queda así Andrew, nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas, después de todo a estas horas mis amigos están en el Crown"- Los siguió con la mirada hasta que Serena y Andrew tomaron el autobús en la esquina de la calle que conducía a la parroquia.

Con Serena y Andrew

-Dime Andrew que es lo que quisiste decir con eso de que probablemente no regresaras al seminario??-pregunto de forma directa la chica, mientras esperaban el autobús que los llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el Crown

-Es que uno no sabe lo que puede pasar en un lapso tan largo de tiempo, es posible que me de cuenta que las cosas no son como yo creía y me interese por la vida fuera del seminario- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, justo en el momento en que llega el autobús -Sere, sería mucha molestia que lo pagaras tu, es que no traigo nada de dinero, prometo que te pagare con lo que quieras-

-Descuida Drew yo pagare pero... no es necesario que lo repongas ya que me vas ayudar a estudiar, mas bien seria yo quien te debería de pagar jeje, es que tendrás una alumna un poco difícil-

-De todas maneras me gustaría pagártelo con algo que tal si cuando lleguemos al Crown te invito lo que tu gustes-

-Esta bien acepto tu invitación, pero después no vayas a decir que soy una aprovechada.- la platica que tenia con el chico le resultaba por demás amena y no solamente eso, sino que su compañía le traía alivio a su alma, pues desde que Darien les dijo que el también saldría por un tiempo del seminario tenia sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella, ya que el tenerlo de nuevo cerca, le provocaba un profundo dolor aunque también era como un rayo de esperanza, de que se quedara junto a ella

-Dime Sere cual es postre favorito-dijo el chico cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ah mi favorito es el helado de chocolate, y el tuyo Drew, ay perdona Andrew te estoy diciendo Drew y quizás te moleste que te llame así-

-No me molesta en nada Sere, a ti tampoco te molesta que te diga así no???-

-No para nada, además creo que si somos amigos debe existir confianza entre nosotros, no crees y una forma de esto es decirnos de la forma mas cómoda que podamos verdad??-

-Tienes toda la razón Sere- dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía, en esto estaban cuando de pronto el autobús freno sin previo aviso, haciendo que Serena perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera apunto de caer pero Andrew la tomo de la cintura para evitarlo acto que provoco que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo al igual que a él

-Estas bien Sere, no te hiciste daño- dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de que su cara estaba muy pegada a la de Serena la cual estaba completamente sonrojada

-S...si Drew estoy bien .- dijo mientras reparaba en la mirada que el chico le estaba dando, y fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que el era realmente guapo

-Y tu te encuentras bien???.- pregunto preocupada

-Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte, me alegro de que no te pasara nada-Al cerciorarse que estaban bien se separaron lentamente del abrazo en que se encontraban y Serena volvió a retomar su pregunta

- Dime Drew cual es postre favorito???-

-No me lo vas a creer, pero también es el helado de chocolate, algo que por cierto extraño muchísimo-

-Claro que te creo, pero ahora tendrás la oportunidad de disfrutarlo nuevamente, bueno al mes hasta que regreses al seminario

-"Creo que por mucho más tiempo" Si pero nunca me ha gustado comerlo solo dime me acompañarías con una buena ración-

-Claro que Siiiiiiiiii.- la contestación de la chica provoco que mas de uno de los pasajeros voltearan a verlos de forma picara cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos

-Esta bien en cuanto lleguemos te preparare una copa triple de helado de chocolate a la Drew-

-Mmmmm helado triple a la Drew ha de saber muy rico jeje, espero y no sea una molestia

-Para nada, es lo menos que te mereces-

-Gracias.- dijo con una calida sonrisa hacia el rubio, en esos momentos el autobús llegaba a la parada que se encontraba cerca del Crown, Andrew como buen caballero ayudo a bajar a Serena, para después se encaminarse hacia el lugar.

Mientras esto ocurría con Serena y Andrew, con Darien:

En cuanto Darien perdió de vista a Serena y Andrew salio del lugar y tomo un taxi que lo llevo hasta su casa, la cual por fortuna encontró vacía, inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Malachite. Al cual le había sorprendido que el numero en la pantalla fuera el de la casa de Darien pero aun así se decidió a contestar por lo que en segundos la voz del primer general se hizo presente -Si diga???-

-Hola General-

-Darien??-

-Quien más te llama así he???, dime están contigo los demás??-

-Sí ya sabes como todas las tardes-

-En el Crown???-

-Acaso existe otro lugar??-

-"Perfecto"-

-Y tu en verdad estas en tu casa príncipe - ante las ultimas palabras de Malachite todos en aquella mesa repararon en la conversación-

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, los veo en seguida- y tras esto corto la comunicación dejando a un aturdido Malachite

-Que te dijo??- pregunto inmediatamente su novia

-Que viene para acá-

-Queeeee!!!!!, es en serio????-

-No lo se-

Tras hablar con su amigo Darien se dirigió a la cochera en donde encontró su deportivo rojo, en el cual se subió y enseguida salio rumbo al Crown Center, traía una camisa azul cielo, con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, antes de llegar al Crown se desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la camisa y se puso sus lentes oscuros, no necesito más que bajar del coche para que la mirada de más de una mujer se posara sobre el, y así entro en el local donde Unasuki al verlo no pudo más que sorprenderse, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, minutos después cierta chica rubia llego al lugar, las miradas de los presentes en lugar se posaron en los recién llegados, las amigas de la rubia se sorprendieron al verla llegar también acompañada

-Wow.-dijo una muy sorprendida mina

-Que sucede mina tonta.- dijo una molesta Rei quien había dejado de discutir con su novio para averiguar lo que pasaba

-Mira hacia allá Rei.- dijo la rubia que se percato que Serena llegaba acompañada de un guapo joven al cual jamás habían visto, ante el comentario todos los generales e Inners voltearon en dirección de la entrada del local para ver de quien se trataba

-Alguno de ustedes conoce al cuero que acompaña a Sere-pregunto intrigada la pelinegra

-No yo jamás lo había visto- dijo Molly

-Por favor es solamente un chico mas- dijo algo molesto el rubio por el comentario de su novia a referirse hacia el extraño como "cuero"

-Si claro lo que tu digas- dijo esta para molestarlo aun más

-jajaja Jed se nota lo celoso que te pusiste por el comentario de Rei.- reía a carcajadas el tercer general

-Como dices eso amigo si Jed no es para nada celoso, serian imaginaciones tuyas-

-Por cierto donde se metió el príncipe hace unos segundos estaba aquí- dijo el rubio más para desviar el tema que por otra cosa

-Se fue a pedir su orden dijo que ahora regresaba- contesto una sonriente Molly

- No creen que es muy raro lo que esta pasando- cuestiono la peliazul

-A que te refieres amor?? -

- Al hecho de que Darien no tiene más que un mes en el seminario y ya esta de permiso-

-Mmmmm que tal si ya se arrepintió y va a conquistar a Serena- dijo con grandes gritos la rubia

-Mina tonta no tienes por que gritarlo, Mal has algo bueno y cállala-

-Sabes Rei mejor que no la calle, que tal termina como el DIA de la despedida del príncipe -Ante esto todos en la mesa soltaron la carcajada, cosa que hizo que la rubia de coletas se diera cuenta de su presencia en el lugar

LA CANCION QUE UTILIZAMOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE LLAMA EXPERIENCIA RELIGIOSA, INTERPRETADA POR ENRIQUE IGLESIAS Y DE LA AUTORIA DE CHEIN GARCIA-ALONSO

ESPERAMOS UNA VEZ MAS QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, SALUDOS PARA TODOS, Y SALUDOS ESPECIALES PARA KIRA MOON, ANGEL NEMESIS, NEOREINA SAILORMOON Y PINKYMEX MUCHAS GRACIAS PÓR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA AMIGAS UN GUSTO ENORME DE PRESENTARLES UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, BIEN SIN MAS PREAMBULO A COMENZAR A LEER JEJEJE, Y YA SABEN SAILOR MOON Y LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES NO SON DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD, AUNQUE INSISTO MAS DE UNA QUISIERAMOS TENER A DARIEN JEJEJEJE, PERO SABEN UNA COSA DARIEN ES ALGO ASI COMO UN PATRIMONIO MUNDIAL ñ.ñ

_**SACRIFICIOS DEL CORAZON**_

_En el capitulo anterior_

-Por cierto donde se metió el príncipe hace unos segundos estaba aquí- dijo el rubio más para desviar el tema que por otra cosa

-Se fue a pedir su orden dijo que ahora regresaba- contesto una sonriente Molly

- No creen que es muy raro lo que esta pasando- cuestiono la peliazul

-A que te refieres amor?? -

- Al hecho de que Darien no tiene más que un mes en el seminario y ya esta de permiso-

-Mmmmm que tal si ya se arrepintió y va a conquistar a Serena- dijo con grandes gritos la rubia

-Mina tonta no tienes por que gritarlo, Mal has algo bueno y cállala-

-Sabes Rei mejor que no la calle, que tal termina como el DIA de la despedida del príncipe -Ante esto todos en la mesa soltaron la carcajada, cosa que hizo que la rubia de coletas se diera cuenta de su presencia en el lugar

**Capitulo 6**

-Mira Drew ahí están mis amigos, ven vamos con ellos así sirve que te los presento a todos.- dijo feliz por ver reunidos a todos sus amigos, al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo de Andrew

-Miren eso después de todo Serena no es tan tonta- dijo Rei al verla acercarse con el rubio hacia su mesa

-Está bien pequeña vamos.- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa

-Chicos, como están???.- saludo muy animada a todos

-Hola amiga- saludo Molly

-Hola princesa- dijo Jed

-Majestad es un placer verla – contesto Nef

-Permítame darle la bienvenida a esta humilde mesa alteza- dijo el primer general haciendo una inclinación

-Un gusto en tenerla aquí princesa- dijo el último de los generales

-Hola Sere- dijo la peliazul

-Hola Serena tonta- justo en ese momento hasta ellos llegaba Unasuki

-Hola Sere.-dijo la pelirroja sin percatarse de la compañía de su amiga hasta que el chico hablo

-Hola Naki- ante esas palabras Unasuki dejo caer la charola que traía en las manos y corrió a abrazar a su querido hermano

-Drew.- fue lo único que pudo decir pues las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas impidiéndole hablar, Andrew recibió en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, cosa que ha Serena le pareció muy tierno- Eres tu en verdad eres tu????- dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos

-Calmate Naki, si soy yo no estas viendo a ningún fantasma.- dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la joven

-Pero como es que estas aquí???-Pregunto Unasuki un poco más calmada

-Mira es una larga historia mejor te la cuento después, además prometí ayudar a Sere a estudiar-

-Lastima Serenita, ya decía yo que no podías conseguirte tan buena compañía- dijo Rei de forma sarcástica-Así que dinos en donde conociste al novio de Naki???-

-Callaté Rei, a ti si que te falta un tornillo, Drew es el hermano de Unasuki-

-Su Queeeeeeeeee!!!!-dijeron todos viablemente sorprendidos

-Serena, eso debe ser un error el único hermano de Unasuki esta en un seminario, es imposible que sea este muchacho- dijo una siempre analítica Amy

-Pues que creen, Drew es ese chico.- dijo muy feliz mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el rubio

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Andrew y si, soy el hermano de Unasuki y amigo de Sere- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a todos los cuales saludaron muy alegremente al chico justo en el momento en que Darien se acercaba a la mesa el cual fue visto por Malachite

-Por cierto princesa te tenemos una sorpresita, verdad amigos-

-Una sorpresa- dijo la rubia llena de curiosidad

-Si una sorpresa, que no escuchaste, acaso no te lavas los oídos Serena tonta-a Andrew le molesto el hecho de que Rei le estuviera diciendo tonta a Serena pero en el momento en que iba a reclamarle la voz de Darien se hizo presente

-Hola otra vez princesita-Serena quedo un poco sorprendida al oír aquella voz, pues aunque sabía que Darien se encontraba de permiso al igual que Andrew, no se imagino estar cerca de el tan pronto

-Hola de nuevo Darien, pensé que estarías en casa-

-Muy mal pensado cabeza de chorlito, lo primero que hice fue venir a saludar a los amigos, y hablando de amigos como te va Andrew, que tal la vida fuera del seminario-

-Ustedes se conocen- pregunto Malachite

-Claro Mal, de no ser por mi buen amigo Andrew, digamos que no estaría aquí, verdad???-

-Por supuesto, debo decirles que su amigo Darien y yo somos "amigos" y compañeros de habitación en el seminario, no es así Darien??-dijo de una forma por demás irónica el rubio

-Tu lo has dicho somos "amigos", Drew-

-Eso es verdad amigos, tanto Darien como Andrew están en la misma parroquia como seminarista, pero tienen un permiso especial por un mes-

-Eso es normal????- pregunto Amy al oído de Zoi

-No lo creo amor, no lo creo-

-Porque no se sientan todos para que podamos conversar –

-Nef tiene razón príncipe, y mas ahora que ha llegado la princesa se puede decir que la corte esta completa – dijo Jed

-La corte??? A que se refieren con eso Sere.- le pregunto el rubio al oído

- Eso es un simple juego que hace tiempo establecieron los chicos, en donde Darien es el príncipe, los chicos son sus generales, las chicas son mis guardianas y a mi me dicen princesa no es gracioso-

- Pues en una cosa tienen razón tu eres una linda princesa.- dijo Andrew al oído de la chica y como resultado esta se sonrojo de inmediato cosa que no paso desapercibida para Darien -Gra... gracias Drew-dijo la chica sonrojándose aun más por lo que Darien actuó rápidamente

-Jed tiene razón, ven Sere siéntate a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos princesa- dijo galante mente mientras hacia una reverencia y la sujetaba de la mano

-He a pe... pero Andrew también se sentara con nosotros verdad que si?? .- dijo Serena mientras dirigía una mirada de suplica al ojiverde

- Con todo gusto princesa- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- y si me aceptan en su corte me encantaría ser un caballero para esta linda princesa.- termino de decir dirigiendo la mirada hacia todos los presentes

-Tu que dices Darien podría ser parte de la guardia- pregunto el primer general

-Claro Mal podría ser el SACERDOTE personal de la princesa-Serena se molesto al oír el comentario de Darien por lo que le contesto

-Entonces tendría yo dos sacerdotes no lo crees así??-

-Vamos princesa es solo un juego, también podría ser el bufón-

-Si nos disculpan será mejor que nos retiremos, Drew se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar y al paso en el que vamos eso jamás sucederá, nos vamos Andrew???- Este por toda respuesta asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se retiraron de la mesa pero antes de marcharse les dijo

-Como veo que son buenos amigos de Sere, no se preocupen por pagar la cuenta el día de hoy la casa invita, pidan lo que gusten-dijo mientras se retiraban hacia la pequeña oficina que había en la parte de atrás del local para comenzar a estudiar. En cuanto los rubios se perdieron de vista los comentarios en la mesa no se hicieron esperar

-Que cosas se ven en esta vida, dos chicos tan guapos destinados a ser sacerdotes-

-En verdad mi hermanito les parece guapo??-

-Pues digamos que fácilmente le hace competencia al príncipe y es cierto lo que dice Rei, acaso será una nueva moda de la iglesia para atraer mas feligreses???-

-Moda yo lo llamaría desperdicio Mina, es que es imposible que los hombre más guapos sean sacerdotes o medio raros- dijo la pelinegra golpeando la mesa

-Es cierto los que no están comprometidos, están casados o son gay y ahora hasta sacerdotes -

- Y que tiene eso de malo Molly- pregunto Darien haciendo notar su presencia

-Pues no tiene nada de malo solo que me pregunto si después de un tiempo les estará permitido arrepentirse-

-No es una decisión definitiva una vez que te has ordenado, es por eso que hay permisos especiales- dijo el pelinegro para después llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca

-Así que por eso estas de permiso amigo???- comento el rubio general

-No precisamente general- dijo en un tono tan indiferente que los demás comprendieron que no les daría una verdadera explicación -Ahora que si es el caso de cierto rubio- dijo con malicia para ver la reacción de Unasuki, la cual comprendió la mirada de ojiazul, pero en vez de provocarle un coraje una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-Pues si lo dices por mi hermano espero que se halla arrepentido de una buena vez, y por lo que pude observar se lo deberé a alguien mas- dijo de forma maliciosa- bueno si se les ofrece algo mas me llaman y ya saben la casa invita

-Príncipe, que es lo que pasa tú nunca te comportas así con una dama- comento el primer general de forma inquisidora

- Mal tiene mucha razón, tú no te comportas así mucho menos con Unasuki, será mejor que te tranquilices- dijo Nef

- Amigos no me sucede nada-

-Si claro, y que dijiste estos ya se tragaron el cuento no, vamos te conocemos habla de una buena vez- dijo Zoi de forma seria

-No es nada importante, es que estoy algo desubicado aun no entiendo por que el padre Tenshi insistió en que me tomara un mes fuera del seminario "Maldita sea que estarán haciendo ese par"-antes de poder continuar con su charla fueron interrumpidos por una chica de coleta que a Darien le pareció cocida,

-Hola chicos.- saludos la recién llegada

-Yo te conozco…, claro eres la chica del pastel... Lita Kino no es verdad- pregunto el pelinegro

-Si , yo soy…tu eres Darien no es así??? Eres el amigo de Serena -

-Si el mismo, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo, pero por lo que veo ustedes la conocen no es así???- pregunto a sus amigos

-Sí a raíz de lo sucedido la cocimos y ahora es nuestra amiga- comento Molly

-Y también nos ayudo para tu fiesta de despedida- dijo Nef

-Ella hizo el pastel, no es así???-

-Si ella hizo aquel delicioso pastel- fue la repuesta del rubio

- Y no solo eso, la verdad es que Lita le ha ayudado mucho a Sere con respecto a tu decisión- Ante las palabras de la rubia, Darien la miro intrigado que diferencia había podido hacer una desconocida en la situación de Serena, sabia perfectamente bien que a la rubia se le facilitaba el hacer amigos pero dudaba que en aquel estado de depresión fuera capaz de crear un lazo de amistad con la castaña.

-He he... exageres mina, además no me hubiera gustado verla pasar lo que me sucedió a mi.- dijo mientras Darien estaba atento a cada palabra de ella

-Oye Lita, tú conoces al hermano de Unasuki verdad????- pregunto Rei

-Así es pero porque lo preguntas Rei???-

-Simple curiosidad, es que pienso que en este mes vamos a convivir mucho con el-dijo la pelinegra sin notar lo pálida que se había puesto Lita

-Por eso quería saber un poco más sobre él-dijo la pelirroja

-Qu... que has dicho... con vivir con él...????-

-Lita te encuentras bien estas más blanca que el papel- pregunto una preocupada Amy

-Díganme de donde sacan que conviviremos con Andrew durante un mes-dijo exaltada la castaña por los comentarios de sus nuevas amigas

-Bueno es que acabamos de cocerlo, y nos pareció un chico muy guapo…- siguió diciendo Molly, mientras Darien observaba atentamente las reacciones de Lita y llego a la conclusión de que la castaña no era otra que la "hermana" de Andrew aquella que estaba enamorada de el-"Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a alegarlo de Sere"- se dijo a mismo

-Y díganme en donde esta???-

-Pues justo en estos momentos se encuentra con Sere en la oficina, le hiba ayudar a estudiar-dijo el pelinegro esperanzado en que ella lo iría a buscar

-Con Sere????-

-Sí, con Sere, incluso venían muy contentos-la castaña al enterarse de que Andrew se encontraba en el lugar corrió a su encuentro, sin prestar atención en las mal intencionadas palabras de Darien

Mientras en el interior de la oficina

Toma asiento Sere.- dijo amablemente el chico a la rubia

-Gracias Drew, lamento el comportamiento de Darien sinceramente no se lo que le sucede, el no es así y supongo que tu bien lo sabes, verdad??.-pregunto la chica

-Descuida Sere, a mi también me parece muy raro su comportamiento, desde que el padre Tenshi nos dio la noticia de la salida se comenzó a comportar de esa forma.- dijo Andrew a Serena mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella

-Es verdaderamente raro su comportamiento.- decía la chica mientras sacaba sus apuntes de matemáticas para comenzar a estudiar junto con Andrew

- Haber dime que es lo que se te dificulta Sere.- dijo mientras observaba los apuntes de la chica

-Pues es que no comprendo esto de las ecuaciones de primer grado.- dijo muy apenada al rubio

-Ah mira es simple tienes que despejar las incógnitas que quieras conocer además como puedes ver te dan unos valores para cada uno, las reglas son que deberás invertir las operaciones para que a puedas obtener el resultado.- el rubio se acerco a para explicarle mejor sobre la materia que estaban estudiando pero al hacerlo sentía la respiración entre cortada al estar cerca de ella, pero pensó en llevar las cosas con calma pues sabia que darle a conocer de inmediato sus sentimientos a la chica sería todo un desastre pues de las conversaciones que sostuvo con Darien, tenia la certeza de que ella podría alejarse de él sin si quiera dudarlo, si no llevaba las cosas con calma.Por otro lado Serena al estar tan cerca de el comenzó a sentir una calidez muy extraña, que ni siquiera con Darien llego a sentir a tal grado como con el rubio, el aroma de la loción simplemente la atrapo y sin saber como se sorprendió a misma observándolo no como un amigo más, sino como a un hombre, tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de cierta castaña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por su parte Lita sentía tanta emoción de que Andrew se encontraba en aquel lugar que entro a la oficina sin siquiera llamar. Al entrar pudo observar como Andrew y Serena se encontraban a muy poca distancia, ninguno de los dos fue conciente del hecho de que ella se encontraba en el lugar, parecían estar perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, aquel lugar tenia una atmósfera extraña, algo que le causaba un profundo dolor en el corazón, estaba por retirarse cuando las palabras de Darien se le vinieron a la mente "Si con Serena y se veían muy contentos" aquello hizo que los celos de la castaña se desbordaran y sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a los rubios, con cierta desconfianza para con Serena, pero su alegría pudo más al comprobar que en efecto Andrew se encontraba allí, fue cuando se decidió a hablar

-Andrew???-al chico lo tomo por sorpresa la voz de Lita, cosa que hizo que se retirara de la posición en que se encontraba

-Lita eres tú??- pregunto el chico a la castaña pues en verdad la estimaba como una hermana, aunque nunca se imagino que lo recibiría con tanta naturalidad.

-Sí Andrew, soy yo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero que pasa, te sucede algo???-

-Es que estoy muy feliz de volver a verte- dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, nunca fuiste a verme al seminario- dijo mientras recibía el abrazo de Lita

-Andrew yo... quería... no… quiero... pedirte que olvidemos todo lo que te dije antes de que te fueras al seminario...Andrew quiero volver a ser amiga-

-Lits claro que siempre seremos amigos de eso nunca tengas dudas y respecto a lo otro pues lamento que las cosas no se dieran, así que dejémoslo en el pasado te parece???, además aquí hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas-dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Serena que se encontraba emocionada por el reencuentro de su nueva amiga y Drew

-Ella es Serena , Serena ella es Lita-

-Hola Lita.- dijo alegremente la rubia.- pero sabes Drew ella y yo nos cocíamos verdad Lita??-

-Serena tiene razón, se puede decir que nos conocimos a causa de un pastel de chocolate-

-Un pastel de chocolate???- pregunto asombrado el chico

- Así es Drew, Lita llevo un pastel a casa de Darien antes de que él entrara al seminario.- dijo con algo de nostalgia al recordar aquella che

- Y después de eso nos hicimos amigas gracias a ciertas experiencias compartidas-dijo la castaña sin ahondar en el tema

-Pero sabes Drew aunque tengamos poco tiempo de conocernos yo la considero una buena amiga-

-Me alegra que se hallan cocido Sere pues Lita es como mi hermana- dijo el rubio

-Si Serena y yo nos hicimos amigas muy fácilmente, y ustedes como es que se conocen??? No se supone que en el seminario esta prohibida la entrada a las mujeres???-

-Lo que paso es que cuando fuimos a dejar a Darien al seminario el padre Tenshi me pidió que les ayudara a cuidar a una linda bebe que abandonaron y las monjas no podían atenderla adecuadamente.- respondió la ojiazul a su amiga

-Vaya que coincidencias tiene la vida no???- comento la castaña en tono mordaz

-Sí fue una gran coincidencia, pero sabes Lita el ayudar a esa nena durante este ultimo mes me a llenado de alegría.- la mirada de la rubia tenia una mezcla de alegría y melancolía ya que recordó que Hotaru ya no estaría mas en el seminario para irla a cuidar

-Sabes Lita Sere tiene una gran facilidad para cuidar bebes, la pequeña Hotaru antes de que ella llegara comía muy poco y tanto el padre Tenshi como las monjas estaban realmente preocupados por su salud -decía el chico con una mirada llena de ternura hacia Serena pues varias veces la había visto con la bebe en brazos alimentándola.

-Gracias por tus palabras Drew, pero Hotaru es una bebe muy linda y lo único que hacia falta era que le dieran un poco de amor maternal- la mirada que Andrew le dedico a Serena hizo que Lita se encelara aun más y sin si quiera pensar dijo

-Es una lastima que no te la puedas quedar-dijo la castaña ante lo cual la rubia se entristeció

-Pues quien sabe Lita talvez halla una posibilidad de que la bebe este bajo mi cuidado-

-Así, no me digas que te vas a casar, es por eso que Darien no esta más en el seminario???-la pregunta que lanzo Lita fue reprobada por Andrew quien intervino antes de que Serena lo hiciera

-Lita la razón por la que Darien esta fuera del seminario es mucho muy distinta a la que tu piensas.- dijo con enojo el ojiverde que nada mas de pensar en la posibilidad de que Darien y Serena llegaran a comprometerse le hacia hervir la sangre pues si esto llegaba a suceder el no tendría la más mínima posibilidad con la chica de sus sueños.

-Oh, lo siento Andrew yo pese que esa era la única manera para que tuviera consigo a la pequeña, yo no lo dije con mala intención, no entiendo por que te molesta tanto-Ante la respuesta de la castaña el chico se quedo callado por unos instantes pues no sabia que contestar pero momentos después

-No me molesta Lita pero tú sabes que entre Darien y Sere solo hay una amistad y nada más-Serena que había estado callada debido a los comentarios de Lita se atrevió a hablar

-No se que intenciones halla tenido el padre Tenshi al dejar salir a Darien pero conociéndolo se que él solo tiene mente en estos momentos para su futuro y casarse pues no esta en sus planes- dijo una entristecida rubia pues nuevamente la confusión del embarazo regreso a su memoria.

-Sere, yo no quise ponerte triste perdóname por favor- dijo la castaña sin mucho arrepentimiento en el tono de su voz

-No te preocupes Lita se que no ha sido esa tu intención.- dijo con sincero tono de amistad

-Drew creo que será mejor que me valla pues se esta haciendo tarde y mis papas se preocuparan por mi-

-Pero Sere aun no hemos terminado de estudiar y tampoco te he preparado el helado que te prometí -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas-quédate un poco más por favor –Serena solamente se sonrojo ante el acto del chico, pues nuevamente una calidez inundo sus sentidos.

-Que te parece si mejor nos vemos mañana nuevamente para terminar de estudiar y ahorita me preparas mi helado???-pregunto inocentemente la rubia ante lo cual recibió de Lita una mirada asesina, pues a la castaña cada vez le gustaba menos el comportamiento que Andrew tenia para Serena

En ese momento cierto pelinegro se hizo presente en la oficina. -Serena, princesa- dijo entrando en el lugar cuya puerta se encontraba abierta- es hora de marcharnos a tío Kenji no le va a gustar que llegues tan tarde-Los tres que se encontraban dentro voltearon de inmediato hacia el dueño de aquella voz, Andrew por su parte maldijo por lo bajo pero sin soltar las manos de Serena pues todavía se encontraban tomados de las manos

-Oh, lo siento interrumpo???-

-Interrumpir que Darien- dijo Andrew a su amigo

-No se tu dime- dijo Darien mientras señalaba las manos de los rubios

-Bueno de cierta forma si, es que estaba invitando a Sere a tomar un helado especial que le prometí.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-"No su especialidad no se la ofrece a cualquiera, solo la conocemos Unasuki y yo"-pensó la castaña

-Ay Darien yo aun me quiero quedar otro rato, si quieres puedes retirarte además Drew me puede llevar mas tarde.- dijo con entusiasmo la rubia por probar la especialidad que el rubio le ofreció

-Ya le preguntaste si tiene tiempo de acompañarte, o como siempre lo has dado por hecho pequeña-las palabras de Darien la hicieron sentir mal por unos instantes pues sabia a que se refería con eso de 'como siempre lo has dado por hecho' cosa que el pelinegro noto-vamos princesa, lo que trato de decirte es que Drew acaba de salir del seminario no ha ido siquiera a su casa, mejor te espero y te llevo después de todo llevamos el mismo camino, pero eso si solo estaremos media hora más-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Por mi no hay problema amigo.- dijo Andrew a Darien antes de que Serena pudiera contestar algo.- además yo puedo llevar a Sere mas tarde siempre y cuando le avise a sus padres-

-No es por eso, Serena sabe perfectamente que tía Ikuko y mi madre querrán hacer una gran fiesta por mi regreso y si ella no esta presente se molestaran bastante-

-No creo que ellas se molesten Darien, además mamá me dijo en la mañana que saldrían junto con tus padres a una cena de negocios y llegarían un poco tarde a casa-

-Bien has lo que quieras- dijo molesto para después regresar sobre sus pasos

-Oye Darien discúlpate con Sere.- dijo Drew a Darien.- deja de tratarla como a una niña dijo en rubio dándole alcance y sujetándolo por uno de los brazos

-Mira Drew, acepta un consejo y no te mateas en donde no te llaman, puedes quedar mal-dijo el pelinegro zafándose del agarre- no la trato como niña simplemente la cuido como he hecho siempre, que a ti no te importe que ande fuera de su casa de noche es diferente-

-Eso es lo que crees, pero te equivocas a mi también me preocupa que este fuera de su casa, pero que caso tiene que este encerrada sola en ella, además yo mismo la llevare hasta allá sana y salva-

-Quien dijo que hiba a estar sola, que no me tiene a mi para que le haga compañía???, además no tarda en desencadenarse una tormenta- dijo mientras regresaba junto a Serena-Vamonos de una vez Sere, estarás en casa antes de que empiece la tormenta y yo te haré compañía hasta que lleguen tus padres, para que no te asustes, aunque después tenga que saltar por el árbol hasta mi recamara-este ultimo comentario hizo que la chica se entristeciera pues la ultima vez que eso sucedió fue el día que se habían despedido y no quería volver a pasar por todas aquellas ilusiones de una vida junto al pelinegro, ante esta situación Andrew opto por preguntarle a la rubia si se quería ir a su casa y dejar para el día siguiente sus clases y el helado que le prometió

-Sere te quieres ir ya a tu casa o prefieres quedarte un rato mas???- mientras le preguntaba esto Lita con cada palabra que pronunciaba el chico y la forma en que la trataba se daba cuenta que algo se traía entre manos pues jamás se había preocupado de esta forma por ella o incluso por su hermana.

-Perdón que intervenga Serena, pero deberías irte con Darien después de todo el trae auto y por el momento Drew no y si es verdad que le temes a las tormentas no creo que viajar en autobús sea la mejor opción- dijo la castaña, ante lo cual Darien la volteo a ver complacido pues sus insinuaciones anteriores habían dado resultado

-Y... yo me quiero quedar un rato mas Drew, pero es cierto si la tormenta comienza me dará mucho miedo andar fuera...-

-Entiendo pequeña.- Andrew se puso triste al escuchar a Serena pues el pelinegro se había salido con la suya y la llevaría a su casa

-Gracias por todo.- dijo Serena, pero al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.- nos veremos mañana entonces te parece???-

-Por supuesto, pero solo una cosa mas dame tu teléfono para llamarte mañana e ir por ti, te parece-

- No es necesario Drew, Unasuki lo tiene al igual que Lita, verdad amiga

-Si, no te preocupes Drew yo te doy su teléfono y hasta puedo enseñarte donde vive, así también saludas a Darien ya que vive al lado-el comentario de Lita fue omitido por Andrew que empezaba a molestarle sus intervenciones en aquella situación

-Entonces Sere nos veremos mañana, para continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo y para que pruebes la delicia que te prometí-

-Si, Drew mañana nos vemos.- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la oficina seguida de Darien, el cual había tomado la mochila de la rubia

- Bien te veo después Drew- dijo mientras le daba la mano- un placer conocerte Lita espero que lleguemos a ser amigos- dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del lugar.

Lita vio con agrado que la rubia se iba en compañía de Darien y no con Andrew pues era su oportunidad de averiguar que es lo que sucedía con el chico - lo mismo digo- contesto la castaña-

Al salir de la oficina busco con la mirada a Unasuki para despedirse de ella, acción que le costo mucho trabajo pues se encontraba junto a los demás chicos y sin mas se acerco hasta la mesa para ver que sucedía pues unos tenían cara de querer ocultarse debajo de las piedras y cierta parejita parecía que se quieran comer entre ellos

-Que sucede Unasuki???- pregunto Serena a la pelirroja

-Ah Sere, mira eso- dijo señalando hacia Rei y Jed que pareciera que jamás hubieran comido postre en sus vidas y es que la mesa de los chicos parecía tener todos y cada uno de los postres del Crown ya que Rei y Jed se habían tomado muy enserio eso 'de la casa paga' y estaban acabando con todo lo comestible y lo no comestible también.

-Rei te vas a convertir en una cerda.- dijo Serena a su amiga

-Ay...mmmm...mira quien mmmmm lo dice...mmmmm la que come...mmmmm todos los...mmmmmm dias así-contesto entre bocados la pelinegra- Ey Jed eso es mío- dijo mientras le arrebataba una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora al rubio, así comenzó una guerra de palabras entre la pelinegra y la rubia

-Pues comeré así y lo que tu quieras pero eso lo hago en mi casa y no delante de medio mundo-

-Si pero esto es gratis-

- Ya me lo temía, siempre de gorrona y usted general me puede decir por que le sigue la corriente a su novia??-

-Es...mmmmm que emm... esto esta decilisoso princesa-a Serena le escurrió una gota por la frente al escuchar al general, al cual ella creía el más sensato de los cuatro

-Y seguro Rei traerán con que pagar todo esto verdad o piensas dejar en la ruina a Drew y Naki-

-Pagar?????- el general se atraganto ante el comentario de su princesa

-Cof... cof...cof pa... pagar???-

-Es lo que les estábamos tratando de decir pero ustedes ni caso- dijo la peliazul

-Oigan una cosa es que Drew les halla dicho que les invitaba, pero otra es que intenten acabar con todo.- dijo molesta Serena

-Calma Sere- dijo Molly a su amiga- no creo que Rei y Jed queden a deber mucho o sí???-

-No se yo que tanto han estado comiendo ese par- y mientras decía estas palabra dirigió la vista hacia cierta rubia que literalmente se estaba comiendo a besos a su novio, sin duda alguna Mina jamás cambiaria lo que aun no comprendía era como Malachite le seguía el juego

-Que pasa aquí- pregunto Darien al llegar a la mesa de sus amigos-ya me arrepentí de preguntar mejor ni me digan- dijo al ver el desastre que había en la mesa.

-Mina.- llamo Serena pero la chica se encontraba en otro mundo donde solamente existían Malachite y ella

-Mina. MINA!!!! MINAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- termino por gritar pero la rubia ni caso

-Permíteme ayudarte princesa- dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a Malachite-GENERAL AQUI LA PRINCESA LES ESTA HABLANDO HAGANLE CASO-grito el pelinegro en el oído de su general, pero ni siquiera el general escucho a su príncipe, por lo que Darien tomo el florero que se encontraba en la mesa y sin previo aviso derramo el agua encima de ellos, cosa que sirvió de mucho.

-Ayyyyyyy!!!!.- gritaba la rubia recién salida de su mundo.- pero que sucede Serena???-

-Como que sucede??? te estoy hablando y no me haces el menor caso.- dijo enojada Sere

-Y por eso tenias que bañarme con el agua de las flores???- dijo mientras se secaba el rostro con una servilleta, el primer general hacia lo mismo sin embargo nuevamente las huellas del delito quedaron impregnadas en sus labios, por lo que los chicos le hacían señas para que se limpiara pero este no entendía nada

-AY!!!, que te limpies las huellas de lápiz labial, hombre si esto fuera concurso de mímica perdías- dijo Zoi

-Se puede saber por que han dejado que Rei y Jed devoren todo a su paso, se supone que ustedes dos son los lideres de cada grupo y deben mantener el orden.- dijo seria la rubia de colitas

-Ah pues... es que... ay Sere relájate no se que te pasa el día de hoy, deberías estar contenta porque Darien decidió no ser sacerdote.- dijo en tono de broma Mina

-MINA!!!!!- se escucho decir a todos ya que les sorprendió el comentario de la chica por que al menos los de la mesa no estaban seguros de lo que la rubia decía fuera cierto

-Que eso es sólo la verdad, sino porque lo dejaron salir, no crees Sere???-

-Mina ese es asunto de Darien no nuestro- dijo la siempre prudente Amy

Serena solamente se quedo en silencio ante el comentario de Mina pues ante las actitudes que había tomado el chico no sabia que pensar al respecto y si eso era cierto ahora como sería su relación aun después de todo lo que se confesaron aquella noche en su habitación, por un momento se quedo seria y sin palabras pero después se despidió de todos con un simple –Hasta luego- y un gesto con su mano, lo cual fue imitado por Darien que no tardo en darle alcance

-Pero que le pasa a Sere, la note muy rara chicas- dijo Molly

-Esa tonta de seguro ya olvido a Darien y se fijo en el tal Andrew esta si que no entiende- dijo Rei

-Yo no creo que Serena este enamorada de mi hermano- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo creo que lo que le sucede tiene que ver con el regreso de Darien y con cierto comentario imprudente de Mina- repuso Amy

-Amy tiene razón, Mina no tenias por que decirle eso a la princesa-reclamo Zoi

-Yo sólo intentaba ayudar, quería ver si con eso ellos dos aprovechaban el tiempo-contesto la rubia

-Chicas no creen que deberían dejar que Serena tome sus propias decisiones.- dijo Nef apoyando las palabras de Zoi

-Es verdad las cosas serán diferentes entre ellos ahora, que ella renunciara a su amor por el príncipe no significa que lo haya dejado de sentir- dijo Malachite

-Porque no mejor nos vamos todos ya se esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Jed para impedir la discusión que seguramente se iniciaría una vez mas con sus novias

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer- coincidieron Mal y Zoi con lo dicho por Jed

-Unasuki nos podrías traer la cuenta de TODO- dijo Nef a la jovencita.- y por favor incluye todo lo que devoraron Jed y Rei

-Pero mi hermano dijo que la casa invitaba, así que no deben nada amigos-

-Si Unasuki, pero no podemos permitir que ustedes cubran la cuanta de todo esto es demasiado, me siento responsable de que estos dos- dijo Malachite señalando a Rei y a Jed- intentaran acabar con los postres del mes-

-No chicos si mi hermano les ha invitado no tienen porque pagar nada-

-Pero Unasuki se razonable- dijo Zoi- mira que esto significa perdida para ustedes-

-Además que va a pensar tu hermano de nosotros-repuso Jed

-Pero chicos si mi hermano se entera de que les cobre se enojara mucho conmigo-

-Entonces permítenos hablar con él, para arreglar esto- dijo Malachite en tono irrefutable- dime en donde lo encuentro??-

-No mejor déjenme voy a preguntarle, es mas si el dice que no, el mismo vendrá aquí para comunicárselos les parece??-

-Está bien- dijeron los cuatro generales a coro

-Bueno esperen aquí enseguida regreso.- la chica se fue en dirección a la oficina para hablar con Andrew

Mientras esto ocurría en la parte delantera del Crown, en la oficina del mismo. Desde que Serena y Darien se marcharon Lita sintió la necesidad de aclarar con Andrew no solo viejas situaciones sino exigirle una explicación de su trato hacia Serena

-Andrew me gustaría que me explicaras por que tantas atenciones para con Serena???- dijo sin poder ocultar los celos que este hecho le causaba.

-Explicar????.- cuestiono de forma un poco molesta a la chica.- lo siento mucho Lita pero las atenciones que tenga con ella son insuficientes, pues Sere es una chica muy linda que merece todo tipo de atenciones no veo porque te molesta esto, aun siendo ella tu amiga-

-Que por que me molesta Andrew????, simple hace dos años te marchaste de casa dejándome el corazón en pedazos para convertirte en sacerdote y de la noche a la mañana te desvives en atenciones para con Serena que ni para mi has tenido, no será que estas enamorado de ella-dijo muy molesta la castaña

-Creo que ese tema de nosotros quedo claro en ese tiempo no crees???, además yo nunca te mentí Lita o acaso preferías que te dijera que te amo siendo totalmente falso.- dijo aun mas molesto el chico

-No, pero tampoco es para que regreses y me restriegues en la cara que estas interesado en Serena Tsukino, tan poca era tu vocación que con solo convivir un mes con ella la desechaste por completo???-

- Ese es asunto mío y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse en mis decisiones, y lo siento mucho si mi regreso te molesta-

-No me molesta que regresaras me molesta que no puedas ser tan sincero como lo fuiste antes y te ocultes en un juego de palabras para no contestarme claramente si te has enamorado de ella-

-Esta bien quieres la verdad te la diré después de todo tienes razón, no voy a ocultar lo que siento por ella, y como tu bien dices me enamore de ella y voy ser todo lo posible por conquistarla, alguna otra reclamación??-Lita estaba apunto de estallar contra Andrew por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Unasuki, que se encontraba desde hace unos minutos detrás de la puerta escuchando la discusión de sus hermanos se atrevió a intervenir

-Andrew puedo pasar.- dijo temerosa la chica mientras tocaba la puerta con cautela, pues jamás había visto en ese estado de enojo a su hermano

-Pasa Unasuki.-dijo mas calmado el rubio al ver a su pequeña hermana un tanto asustada- Sucede algo??-

-Voy a atender el lugar, no es bueno que los empleados se queden sin supervisión- dijo Lita para salir del lugar, algo le decía que su hermana había escuchado toda o casi toda la discusión y ya una vez le había causado una tristeza no lo haría de nuevo

-Hermano que sucedió aquí???.- pregunto la chica. El rubio se quedo pensativo un momento antes de contestar

-Hermanita que opinarías si te dijera que ya no voy a ordenarme como sacerdote???-

-En serio hermano??- dijo con asombro Unasuki.- pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión???- el chico se acerco hasta su hermana para abrazarla, Si bien era cierto que consideraba a Lita como una hermana, Unasuki era la consentida para él.

-Hermanita estoy enamorado.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ante tal declaración de su hermano la pelirroja se quedo por unos instantes en silencio y pensando en todo lo que había podido observar en la actitud de Andrew, Darien y Lita, los cuales no parecían estar actuando igual que siempre, pero también se le vino de repente a la memoria las palabras de Rei. Si bien era cierto que hace tiempo deseo que Lita se convirtiera en su cuñada esto jamás sucedería pues su hermano ya tenia una decisión mas clara acerca de su futuro, siempre le pareció muy precipitada la decisión del rubio y sin temor a equivocarse se atrevió a decir el nombre de la rubia -Drew estas enamorado de Sere???-

- Si pequeña, mira se que talvez en estos momentos te moleste, lo digo por Lita se que tu entiendes a que me refiero no es así??-

-No hermanito, no me molesta yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz, es cierto que estimo mucho a Lits pero... si ella no es tu felicidad no tiene caso que le des falsas esperanzas y que nuevamente sufra como hace dos años, además Sere me cae muy bien- lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por comprender hermanita, y ahora dime que se te ofrecía porque no creo que hallas dejado de supervisar el negocio por nada-

-Ah es cierto, bueno es que los amigos de Sere quieren pagar su cuenta, pero como tu les haz invitado pues me he negado a cobrarles pero...-

-Pero que pequeña???- interrogo el chico

-Bueno es que dos de ellos han consumido como si jamás hubieran comido.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Jajaja que cosas dices, haber muéstrame lo que seria su cuenta si no los hubiera invitado- dijo divertido el ojiverde

-Toma haber si así se te quita lo dadivoso hermanito.- dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa. Andrew casi se cae al suelo de ver semejante cuenta y el semblante que tenía al ver el importe hizo que Unasuki soltara una carcajada

-Jajajajaja ya ves hermanito, por andar quedando bien con los amigos de Sere nos vamos a quedar sin ganancias el día de hoy-

-Ay ni me lo digas si papá se entera me matara.- dijo el chico mientras se pasaba las manos por su rubia cabellera.- ya se lo que haremos ven sígueme-

-Sip vamos que nos están esperando.- dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico, al llegar a la mesa

- Chicos aquí esta mi hermano-

-Andrew, disculpa que te molestemos, pero se nos hace demasiada molestia que tu pagues todo esto- dijo señalando la mesa la cual se encontraba cubierta de platos- así que dinos cuanto te debemos- el rubio se sorprendió al ver el montón de cosas sobre la mesa y con una gota en la cabeza se quedo pensativo por un par de segundos pues en ese momento se arrepintió de haber hecho tal invitación, pero él era hombre de palabra así que les dijo

-No se preocupen amigos, no tienen porque pagar recuerden que yo les invite-

-Claro pero no era para que este par se atrancara como si no hubiera comido nunca- repuso Mal, señalando a los culpables los cuales solo sonrieron- Por favor permítenos pagar a nosotros y en alguna otra ocasión tomaremos tu ofrecimiento-

-Si una ocasión en que no los traigamos- dijo Amy

-Mmmmm, ya se lo que haremos para que no se sientan mal, pero eso si no acepto un no por respuesta, están de acuerdo que en pagar la mitad solamente-

-Creo que es algo que nos conviene a ambas partes, me parece perfecto- dijo Mal

-Entonces no se hable mas amigos y deberás me interesara que me consideren uno mas de ustedes-

-Ese tipo de decisiones las toma Serena- dijo Amy

-Esa tonta acepta a todo mundo así que no te preocupes- dijo Rei, a Andrew le molesto el comentario de Rei pero no dijo nada y prefirió ignorarla

-Bueno chicos nos veremos después, ya que por un tiempo yo estaré a cargo del lugar.- dijo mientras con un ademán de mano se despedía de todos

Mientras tanto Serena y Darien, ya llevaban un buen tramo de camino recorrido en absoluto silencio cuando la voz de Darien se hizo presente

-Estas enojada, princesa???- dijo alegando la vista del camino por una fracción de segundo

-No porque lo preguntas.- dijo la rubia, de forma monótona

-Estas demasiado callada, además te despediste de una forma muy seca, yo solo pensé, princesa-

-Para serte sincera me ha sorprendido que el padre Tenshi les halla dado permiso de salir -

-Ahhh, es por eso, mira princesa el padre Tenshi piensa que es lo mejor y él es el que manda, nosotros solo obedecemos, no te preocupes por eso -

-Lo mejor??? Bueno en el caso de Drew lo entiendo pero en el tuyo???-

-Tengo la impresión del que no esta del todo convencido que ese es mi camino-

-Pero tu si estas convencido, verdad Darien???-

-Pues creo que este tiempo lo definirá todo-

-Entonces no estas totalmente convencido???-

-Tengo mis dudas la vida en el seminario es muy dura, y a veces pienso que no puedo seguir adelante, pero dime por que tanta pregunta acaso te molesta que allá regresado a casa??-

-No, en lo absoluto.- dijo con algo de tristeza en los ojo pues el chico de cierta forma le estaba dando nuevas ilusiones al decirle que tenia dudas con respecto a convertirse en sacerdote

-No te oyes muy segura, pero bueno ya tendrás tiempo para decirme por que actúas así, dime te dejaron mucha tarea-

-Solo de matemáticas pero Drew ya me ayudo, es un buen maestro.- dijo un poco mas alegre al recordar al rubio y su paciencia para explicar la difícil materia

-Ahhh Drew, parece que se llevan muy bien no??- dijo con tono osco

-Si, hemos estado platicando mucho y es muy simpático, cualquier chica se podría enamorar de él-

-Cualquier chica??? Incluso tu???-

-Pues si, pero eso no sucedería pues el muy pronto se convertirá en sacerdote al igual que tu-

-Y si no lo hiciera???, dime le harías caso???-

-Si, definitivamente si-

-Aun que yo tampoco fuera sacerdote???-

- Ay Darien que cosas dices.-

-Solo contéstame, es un juego de suposiciones, no significa que sea cierto-

-Ya Darien deja de estar jugando-

Darien orillo el carro de forma busca y acelerada, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo-Y si no estuviera jugando???-

-Darien verdaderamente esto ya me esta cansando, no se lo que te este pasando, pero por lo que más quieras deja ya de estar jugando conmigo- la rubia se bajo del coche para llegar a su casa a pie, pues ya habían llegado hasta ahí.

El vio como la rubia se alegaba y una fugaz idea paso por su mente, por lo que en cuestión de segundos bajo del auto y le dio alcance justo cuando esta se encontraba por entrar en la casa, y sin darle cualquier oportunidad la jalo por la mano izquierda y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&

WOW ESPERO QUE ESTE FINAL DE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO JEJEJE, Y SE VIENEN LOS PROBLEMAS YA LO VERAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A KIRA MOON, PINKYMEX, NEOREINA SAILOR MOON, ANGEL NEMESIS, A LA CONEJITA GABY, A SUYI Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN EL FIC, NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO BYE.


End file.
